The Rainbow Puzzle Pieces Of Life
by JMLHCPKSfan
Summary: James can't believe how well his son gets along with his new therapist. The four-year-old's autism causes severe behavioral problems that James or even his boyfriend, Kendall, can't handle sometimes. But when Dr. Carlos Garcia steps in, James can't help but start to fall for the man who is so amazing with his beloved son. Kames and Jarlos.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first Jarlos EVER, and I never planned on writing one, cause they're my least favorite pairing. But I'm trying to write one for each pairing, so I decided on this. :****D It's also my first non-one shot where the guys are adults.**

**My mom's an autism therapist and I've dealt a lot with low functioning autistic kids, so this is something I know a lot about. :)**

**This chapter's short, but I think it's good to start out short. I hope you like it. :) Make sure to review, follow, favorite, and tell me what you think about it. It may be a short story, depending on how much attention it gets. **

* * *

"NO NO NO NO NO!" William screamed at the top of his lungs, hands pressed hard over his ears, eyes squeezed shut.

"Shhh, Willy." James hissed, picking him up to sit in his chair in the waiting room. He hated it when William did this. It was rare for James to pull this on his father, but it always seemed to happen here.

"NOOOOOO!" William's voice was high pitched now, the child panicking at James' touch. Other kids in the waiting room stared at him.

"Look, Will." James knelt in front of William, pulling his hands from his ears. "Look at Daddy."

William pulled his knees to his chest and began rocking himself, whimpering, refusing to look at James. James sighed and retrieve a book- one about a zoo, which had 3-D animals, which were made for touching. He opened it and sat beside William.

"Look." he said, pointing to the tiger. "What's that?"

William's eyes were suddenly interested.

"Kitty cat." he said. Well, it was close enough.

"That's right." James nodded. "Touch it."

James gently pulled William's hand to touch with fuzzy tiger, William immediately screaming again and pulling away, standing up and gripping his dark hair.

"NOOOOO!" he screamed again, pounding a fist into his own head.

"William James we do NOT hit." James scowled, getting to his knees in order to hold William's little hands in his. William only screamed louder, jumping up and down, trying desperately to get his hands free. James finally pulled the boy to him, clutching him to his chest, not allowing him to get free.

"No doctor." William whimpered after a few minutes of this, which always calmed him.

"It's not Miss Joanne, buddy. It's a new doctor." James said, pulling away.

"Games?"

"That's right."

A doctor, dressed formally, came out.

"Carson?" she asked. As a kid and his parents got up, she turned to William.

"Hi there, Willy!" she smiled. William immediately started screaming again, running away this time.

"I'm sorry, Mister Diamond." Joanne sighed, waving at him as she lead the people into a hallway.

James found William in a corner. It wasn't hard, since he was screaming and all the other kids were staring at him in panic. Once he saw his father approach, he started pulling out hairs from his head.

"WILLIAM!" James scowled, getting flustered now. He picked the child up, but he wriggled out of his arms and started hitting himself again.

"Woah- looks like someone's upset." came a voice as James knelt before William. Both averted hazel eyes to look up at a Latino dressed in jeans and a rolled up flannel shirt. "Is your name William, by chance?"

William tried running, but James jerked him back, trying to contain him.

"Just let him go." the man said to James.

"No way! He'll hurt himself." James argued.

"Sir, this is my JOB. Just let him go."

James let his son go, and the kid ran and hid in the corner, screaming. The man approached, sitting about three feet away from William.

"Hi." the man smiled warmly. "My name is Doctor Garcia. But you can call me Carlos if you want to. What's your name?"

William slowly stopped crying and stared at Carlos.

"Tell him your name, buddy." James encouraged.

"Willy." William said quietly.

"Would you like to come to my room and play games with me, Willy?" Carlos asked with a smile.

"Games?"

"I've got Wack-A-Mole." Carlos taunted. "And... I've got Twister. Do you like that game?"

William nodded.

"How about you and your daddy come play with me?"

To James' surprise, William got up and nodded. Carlos grinned and got up, too, holding out his hand. William cowered away from it with a whimper, reaching up for James' hand instead.

"I'm sorry about that." James apologized as they were lead down a hallway, although the doctor walked beside William.

"It's okay. I've dealt with WAAAY worse." Carlos shrugged. "It's what I do."

They came into a little carpeted room with lime green walls, covered with posters of emotions, numbers, letters, sign-language signs, and a lot more. There were bean-bag chairs, normal chairs, a long table against the wall, a marker board, and a window with a cushion on the enlongated sill for sitting.

William started screaming again, but James was instructed to let him go where he pleased. The child immediately went to a corner and started bumping his head into a wall.

"He's gonna hurt himself!" James said defensively when all Carlos did was turn to a cabinet and unlock it. He dug through it for a second before getting out a little tub of toys.

"Will you get him to sit?" Carlos asked politely. James nodded and approached his son, pulling him from the wall.

"You have to be gentle." Carlos reminded him. James shot him a look.

"Willy, c'mon. It's not so bad." James said.

"Speak slowly and calmingly. Get down to his level." Carlos instructed.

James sighed and knelt down, turning William to face him.

"Will you behave? Please? We're gonna have a lot of fun." James said a little slower. Carlos took a seat on the floor not too far away and waited. When Willy nodded to his father, James smiled. "Wanna play with Carlos and me?" Willy nodded again and James sat to face Carlos, his son in his lap. James kissed Willy's hair lovingly, wrapping his arms around the child.

Carlos bit his lip and dug through the toys. This was gonna be a hard case, but nothing he couldn't do. But he'd have to choose wisely and be careful- the wrong move could send this kid into a tantrum again. If Carlos gave him a pop tube and Willy didn't like loud noises, he'd freak.

But he did anyway.

He pulled out the blue tube and pulled the ends, making loud popping noises. It was like the bendy part of a bendy straw, except way bigger.

Immediately Willy screamed and pressed his palms to his ears, his back pushing hard on James' chest, but didn't run.

"Okay. Okay- no loud noises." Carlos nodded.

"It's one of his triggers." James said as the screaming subsided and James was able to pull the boy's hands from his ears.

"What about this? This is my favorite." Carlos said, pulling out a squishy ball that appeared to have crazy tentacles.

"Ball!" Willy said, reaching for it. Carlos gave it to him and the boy ran off to curl up in the beanie bag chair and squeeze it over and over.

William James Diamond was four years old and was autistic, but considered borderline high-functioning. He looked just like a regular kid, but couldn't talk much at one time. He had his daddy's hazel eyes, buzzed (but needed to be cut REALLY soon) brown hair, and pale skin. But he looked more like his mother in the face, other than his dark lashes. His fingernails were too long for a child his age, especially for an AUTISTIC child his age, but he refused to allow anyone to trim them. James planned to do it tonight when Willy was sleeping.

The way Willy turned and looked at Carlos with such interest as the doctor made a butterfly with his hands and made it fly, landing on the child's head and making him laugh, reminded James of Melanie. What a bitch.

They had been together for two years before Willy was conceived. They were so in love then, the two beautiful young adults from Minnesota. James had been nineteen, Melanie fifteen and still in high school. Sure, it seemed that the age difference was excessive, but they were in love- and love sees no age.

Looking back now, Melanie had always been a bitch, but James always saw past it, as he was a bitch, too. She was seventeen, he twenty-one, when she got pregnant. James WAS careful when it came to this, but it seemed the condom had mal-functioned. It was illegal for them to have sex in the first place, since she wasn't even eighteen. Her parents were pissed and his mom was, too, but James was sure they could get through it. Melanie, however, wasn't so sure.

She raised him with James until Willy was two. He started acting strange and couldn't say as much as he should be able to. So they got him checked out. As soon as Willy was diagnosed with autism, Melanie was out. She moved to New York to be an editor, and James had talked to her about two times in that year. He allowed Willy to call her every week when she left, but she never answered. So Willy forgot about her and moved on. James, however, fell into a deep depression. He really did love Melanie. Really did want to have a family with her. But after two years, she wanted nothing to do with him. And now he was stuck alone, except his mom, who rarely visited back then, with an extremely difficult autistic son.

About a month after she left, James bumped into an old high school hockey buddy at the store. Kendall Knight. They barely knew each other in school, but they agreed to catch up over lunch sometime. And so they became best friends, Kendall helping James through the toughest time of his life. Willy came to trust Kendall and call him "Uncle", James extremely grateful for what Kendall has done for his little family. Babysitting, lending money here and there, containing Willy in public.

It was only natural that James' broken and naive heart fell again for the first person to try to mend it.

* * *

**Anyone like it? Anyone?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So the beginning of this chapter is a little boring, but after the line it'll get better. :)**

* * *

"Okay. Let's sit and talk." Carlos said, getting up and helping James up. They sat at the table in regular chairs. "He's your son?"

"Yes."

"And where's Mom?"

"New York."

Carlos nodded, looking down at the paperwork. He didn't question WHY Willy's mom was in New York, which surprised James.

"Will she be taking him to therapy any?" Carlos asked.

"No." Carlos nodded again.

"It's hard for you, isn't it? He throws tantrums a lot?"

"Yeah."

"This isn't just therapy for the kids. It's therapy for the parents, too. It's part of my job to teach YOU how to handle him." Carlos said. James was silent. "He's high-functional. I'm impressed on how much he understands."

"He understands everything. Just can't talk."

"That's why he hits himself, you know." Carlos said, looking up. "Cause he wishes he could tell you what he's thinking. But he can't get the words out."

"So I've been told." James said quietly.

"Don't worry, Mister Diamond. I'm gonna work with him on that."

James smiled and nodded gratefully.

"Other than loud noises, what triggers him?" Carlos asked.

"Therapy." James laughed, but Carlos didn't- only wrote this down on a piece of paper. "Women seem to have an effect on him. I dunno what it is."

"Did his mother do something for that to happen?"

"He's fine around her. He loves her to death- just wish I could say the same about her." James said, rolling his eyes. "He also hates sharing. Sometimes obnoxious smells get to him. And he also freaks when I'm not around. And that Joanne chick- he hates her. I dunno how he's so okay with you."

Carlos nodded and scribbled all this down.

"Joanne has a different method than I do. She's not so laid back and always insists on sitting in chairs and all that. Never gives the kid freedom. Some kids can handle it, but some, like yours, can't." Carlos explained.

"He's okay now, though."

"Does he interact with anyone else on a regular basis?"

"My mom and my friend."

"He's okay with them?"

"My mom, not so much. But he loves Kendall." James explained. "He's the only other person who he seems to listen to. Sometimes more than me."

"Do you have other kids?"

"No."

"Does he ever interact with other kids?"

"No."

Carlos nodded and looked up.

"We'll probably get him into a group session once we get him settled and ready." he eyes wondered to the beanbag chair behind James, noticing the child was gone. He looked around, a little concerned, but found him sitting at the window. The child looked mesmerized, looking out at the grass outside.

"He likes it outside?"

"He loves it." James nodded. "I take him on walks with our dogs every night."

"Never during the day?"

"He gets distracted and runs off. I don't wanna be one of those parents who puts their kid on a leash." James sighed.

"I'll work on it with him on it- it'll be a great starting point for next week." Carlos nodded, writing something down. "And the dog? How is he with the dog?"

"He loves Fox. But sometimes he's too rough with him and Fox gets scared."

"Ever been bit?"

"No. Fox is good like that."

"We'll work with the dog a little, too." Carlos nodded, writing that down. Finally he got up and sat at the windowsill with Willy. James watched at the man pointed things out and Willy smiled and nodded. Carlos was great with him- so calm, yet knew exactly what to do. He hoped he could help Willy out. Maybe then when he grows up to look just like his father, he wouldn't scare girls away.

"Daddy!" The squeal had snapped James out of his thoughts and he looked at his son and Carlos looking at him.

"Wassa matter, buddy?" James asked. Willy turned and pointed out the window, James coming up behind him to look. There, in the grass, was a rabbit.

"Yeah, that's a bunny, isn't it?" James smiled.

"Can you say 'bunny', Willy?" Carlos asked. Willy did. "Do you like animals?"

James picked Willy up to sit in his place, his son in his lap.

"Do you like animals, Will?" he asked gently in Willy's ear. Willy, shrugged, obviously confused. "What about Foxy? Do you like Foxy?"

"Yeah!"

"What about Grammy's kitty, Wendy?"

"She scratch me." Willy said, showing Carlos a scratch down his leg from Brooke's cat.

"Sometimes cats are mean." Carlos nodded.

"Well Will wasn't being very nice to Wendy either, were you?" James asked Willy. "You weren't petting her very gently."

"You can't pet cats as rough as you pet dogs, you know." Carlos nodded. "I have a dog. Do you want to see a picture?"

Willy nodded eagerly and Carlos pulled out a phone. James was surprised when he pulled up and showed them a picture of a big German Shepard.

"Her name is Sydney." Carlos explained.

"Big dog." Willy observed.

"Is Foxy a big or a little dog?" James asked.

"Foxy is little."

"Very good. What color is Foxy?"

"White."

"And?"

"And black." Willy said reluctantly.

"I like that you quiz him about things you know he knows." Carlos said. "It's good to keep him engaged."

"He's a smart boy." James said, hugging Willy tighter. "I like to keep his mind sharp."

Carlos looked down at Willy pulling on the tentacles on the ball.

"Do you have a ball like that at home, Willy?" Carlos asked.

"No. Daddy had one."

Carlos' eyes flashed up to James, who said nothing. Willy was talking about Kendall having a ball like that before he moved in. Once he did move in, the ball was destroyed by Fox.

"What happened to it?" Carlos asked.

"Foxy did this-" Willy showed his teeth and bit the air. "And it broke."

Carlos looked up at James.

"It's good that he can imitate." he said. James smiled proudly.

"Where's Foxy now?" Carlos asked. "At home?"

"With Daddy." Willy nodded.

"I think you're confused." Carlos laughed, getting up. "Look at the time! Half an hour is already up. Do you know what that means?"

Willy got up and James followed.

"Bye bye time?"

"No! It's prize time!" Carlos said cheerfully, getting into his cabinet and retrieving a sparkly box, kneeling down to show Willy the contents. "You can pick out one prize before you go home."

Willy's face lit up and his hand dove into the box, bringing out a smiley-face top. Carlos stood and put the box away again.

"I'll see you next week, buddy!" Carlos smiled, then looked back up at James. "You, too."

James took his son's hand and opened the door.

"Thanks, Dr Garcia. He's never gone almost the whole session without flipping."

"Call me Carlos. It's cool." Carlos smiled. "Bye!"

* * *

Carlos was on James' mind the whole way home. Willy had fallen asleep in the back, so there was nothing to distract him.

Kendall was great with Willy. And Willy loved him. But James had never seen anyone who was so great with his son, as great as Carlos. Sure, it was his job and he had years of experience, but still. Willy loved him.

He pulled into his driveway, getting out of the car and picking up Willy from his car seat. Kendall was home, as usual on his off-season. James knew he was bored to death.

James opened the front door, Fox immediately bombarding him with jumps and yaps.

"Hey, Foxy." he smiled, patting his head as he kicked the door open. Willy's head lifted sleepily, hand clutching the top he just got from Carlos.

"Hello to you too." Kendall winked, approaching the two. "But you can call me Kendall."

"Daddy!" Willy squealed as Kendall took him from James, whirling him around.

"Did you take it easy on Daddy today at the therapist?" Kendall asked. "You weren't bad, were you?"

"No!" Willy showed Kendall the smiley face top as Kendall turned, taking James's hand as they made their way to the kitchen.

"He really was good today. Once we met the guy." James said as they sat at the table. Willy ran off to play, Kendall kicking up his feet.

"What was the new guy like? Could he handle him?" James wasn't sure if Kendall meant could Carlos handle Willy or could Willy handle Carlos, but it didn't matter.

"Yeah- they got along great. His name's Dr. Garcia, but he insists on calling him Carlos. He's amazing with Will. It's crazy. He's like a big kid, and he gave Will a prize before we left." James explained.

"You seem excited about it all." Kendall smirked. "You're lit up like a Christmas tree."

James nodded with a smile.

"He's a keeper. He can handle Will like a champ."

Kendall smiled and got up to sit on James' lap, arm over his boyfriend's shoulders.

"I've been crazy lonely here." he pouted.

"You've got Will while I'm working." James offered, allowing Kendall to kiss him.

"But he's crazy when you're gone."

"He's getting better."

Kendall sighed and nodded.

"What do you want me to say, babe? 'Okay, I'll quit my job and stay here with you all day'?" James asked, not angrily but gently.

"Why don't you? I make enough money to provide. And I know you don't enjoy pouring concrete." Kendall said.

That's how it went. During the summer and spring, James earned money for the family by pouring concrete. During the fall and winter, Kendall trains and plays hockey, earning lots of money. One Daddy always has to be home with Will.

"It's the way it is, babe." James sighed. "We've been through this. And you agreed it was okay because you like my rippling muscles I get in the summer."

"Right." Kendall nodded, hand slipping beneath James' shirt. "I DO love those."

James smiled as Kendall kissed him again, the gesture turning into a bit of a makeout session, which didn't happen a lot.

Suddenly there was a blood-curdling scream from the living room. James got up, setting Kendall on his feet, and rushed to the scene.

"What, Will?" he asked, feeling Kendall pass him.

"It's the damn dog." he grunted, easily holding Will's hands down as they tried to hit the dog.

"William! We don't hit!" James reprimanded. "I told you that."

Will was now in Kendall's arms, screaming again.

"Words, big guy. What happened?" Kendall asked, still clutching him. Will wrangled a hand out to show them his hand.

"Bite." he said.

"Fox! Did you bite Will?" James scowled. Fox laid on the ground, ears flat.

"There's not even a mark- I think it was just a warning nip." Kendall said, kissing Will's hand. "Why'd he bite you, buddy?"

Will shrugged, not wanting to tell his fathers that he had inflicted it by pulling on Fox's tail.

James angrily picked up the dog and put him outside, slamming the door, making Will cover his ears and scream. Kendall picked him up, bouncing him soothingly and rubbing his back, trying to make him stop screaming. He did, but was actually crying now. He was flustered.

"James, you know he was pulling on that dog's tail or something. And you know Fox's put up with it all those other times." Kendall assured. "He needed to learn his lesson."

James sighed and sat on the couch, frustrated. Kendall was always his voice of reason, but sometimes that wasn't enough.

Will was falling asleep to the bounces, head on his Daddy's shoulder. James loved that Will loved Kendall so much, and loved that he called Kendall "Daddy", although it was confusing sometimes.

"Here, take a nap with Daddy." Kendall said, sitting Will in James' lap, who laid down and cuddled his son to him. "I need a cigarette."

James sighed and watched Kendall retrieve a cigarette and lighter, going outside. He knew Kendall was out there talking to Fox and petting him, although the dog didn't deserve it. There's no excuse to bite a child. He also knew Kendall was taking his time with his smoking, because he knew Will's nap may not last long. And he knew most of all that Kendall was thinking about how hard it was being a father to such a child. Yet he would never give up of Will- he loved him too much.

Looking down at Will's head on his chest, James smiled. Yeah, the kid wasn't normal. He was difficult. But damn James loved him a lot. And he knew although Will looked like his mom now, he'd grow into his father's features and become a catch. And he knew Will didn't need a mom to coddle him and reprimand him all the time- he needed a father who was strong enough to contain him and who was also sensitive enough to comfort him. It was a plus that Will had TWO of those father figures.

James got up and took Will to his bedroom, laying him in the bed. He took off the light-up _Cars _shoes, which Kendall had just taught him to put on all by himself.

"Daddy?" came a sleepy grumble.

"Yeah?"

Will held up the hand that Fox supposedly bit and James knelt before his son. He saw now that the area was reddening, but not bleeding or anything.

"I know, buddy. Foxy was a bad puppy, wasn't he?" he asked.

"Bite." he said.

"That's right." James smiled. He was so proud of Will for comprehending so much. Maybe he could understand more if everyone talked slower, the way Dr. Garcia had suggested.

"What do you want for dinner?" James asked slowly. He didn't say it like Will was stupid, but just slowed the sentence down a little.

"Noodles."

"With white sauce or red sauce or yellow sauce?" James asked. Alfredo, spaghetti, or macaroni and cheese.

"Yellow."

"What else? How about hot dogs and chips?"

"Cheetos?"

"We have some of those." James nodded. "Is that what you want to eat?"

Will nodded and James pulled the blankets over him.

"Okay. I'll wake you up when it's done." James kissed his son's temple, but Will turned his head after he pulled away, puckering his lips.

"What do you want, Will?" James quizzed.

"Kisses!"

James smiled and kissed his son, contemplating bringing out the "Tickle Monster", but not wanting to ruin Will's sleepiness. So instead he turned off the light and left, finding that Kendall was already in the kitchen rifling through the fridge for dinner.

"Hot dogs and macaroni." James said, hugging his boyfriend from behind, Kendall leaning into him.

"Is that what he wants?"

"Of course."

"Know what I want?" Kendall asked.

"Hm?"

Kendall turned and cocked a brow up at his boyfriend.

"To bend you over the counter and fuck you til tomorrow." he said lowly.

"Hmm... I've missed that." James said in ecstasy, allowing Kendall to pull their bodies together so he could suckle on James' neck. He was melting at the touch, just wanting to take Kendall to bed and never come out of the bedroom.

"W-we can't, though." James muttered, not daring to move, though. "Will."

Kendall knew just what to do. His hands drifted down James' back and into his pants and underwear, rubbing James' bare skin, making the man moan.

"Baby, I'm serious." James groaned.

"You seem really serious." Kendall giggled, nipping at his boyfriend's ear. "In the midst of all the loving-it."

"You're a manipulative bitch." James said.

"Mm-hm." Kendall said, looking up at James, whose eyes snapped open as all motion stopped. "C'mon, Daddy. Please?"

"It's not that I don't want to." James sighed. "It's that you know how erratically his naps go."

Kendall pouted.

"This weekend, though." James said with finality. "He's going to Mom's."

"God!" Kendall groaned, whirling around and retrieving the hot dogs before going to the stove. "We're like a fucking married couple- PLANNING our fucks."

"You knew this when you started getting involved. He's a mess. And you knew this would happen the moment you agreed to be my boyfriend." James sighed, sitting on the counter. "There's nothing I can do about it. My son's fucked up as it is, I don't need him having PTSD, too, from seeing his Daddies fucking in the kitchen."

"I know. I love him. And I love you." Kendall said, getting on his toes to kiss James.

"God, your mouth is driving me nuts." James groaned.

"I get that a lot." his boyfriend smirked.

"No, I mean you taste like cigarettes." James explained. "I already quit twice and I'm on the verge of starting up again."

"Don't do that." Kendall sighed. "I'm sorry. Guess I should just stop kissing you all together."

"No!" James pleaded. "I love the risk." he winked. "Livin' on the edge."

An hour later, they were all sitting at the table, eating. Kendall, like usual, got Will talking about his day. It was one of the things Joanne had told them to do- so that Will could practice his speech and interact with others, reviewing events. And when he got stuck, James was there to help him along. He realized that besides Carlos, he had never seen anyone so good with his son. Kendall was the ideal father.

* * *

That night, Kendall stood, leaning against the railing of the porch, smoking. And thinking. It's what he did while he smoked- just thunk. About the next day, about today, about yesterday, about Willy, about James, about himself.

The door opened and James appeared, leaning on the railing with his boyfriend. Which was weird, because he rarely ever even came near Kendall when he smoked, afraid he didn't have enough self control. He had smoked for a while, quit for Willy, started again, and quit again. Lately all he wanted was a cigarette to ease his stress, but he knew it wasn't good for Willy to see both his fathers this way.

"Hey." Kendall smiled, smoke exiting in puffs through his nose. "What're you doing out here?"

"Put Will to bed. We need to clip his nails soon- he discovered that he can scratch himself now." James said, looking out over the neighborhood. "Just wanted to talk to you. Seems like it doesn't happen a lot."

Kendall smiled and reached over to take James' hand.

"What did you do today?" James asked.

"Slept, watched TV, took Fox out for a walk, worked out." Kendall shrugged. "Same old same old."

"My poor baby." James pouted. "Well you've got Will all to yourself tomorrow. Maybe you could take him to the playground."

"I'll have to call your mom for help." Kendall sighed.

"Why don't you come to therapy with us next week? Dr. Garcia says he'll be working on Will's outside behavior, could be important."

Kendall nodded and flicked the butt into the grass, rubbing his hands over his face.

"I'm sorry... That I have so much baggage. That you couldn't have just taken me, with no crazy hard-to-handle kid to take, too." James sighed.

"I love Willy. You know I do. It's not that I'd give him up even if I could- he's like my son." Kendall said softly.

"He IS your son." James smiled.

"But I worry about him. I get scared that he'll hurt himself or get lost. And I hate that he has such a hard time in life. I wish he could have a normal childhood, you know?"

"I know. I get scared, too. Every second. Like- I'm worried about him in there alone right now. But that's what therapy's for. He's gonna learn and we're gonna be able to worry about him a lot less."

"I hope so." Kendall sighed.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this is a boring chapter. I think one more chapter, then stuff's gonna start up. Hang in there? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I went on a deleting rampage. Deleted a crapload of my stories, which were just crap. But I was happy to see that within the past few months a lot of you have been reading even the crap ones and reviewing. :D So thanks.**

**I saved a few of my favorites in Microsoft, because I loved them, but they were cluttering my profile. If you liked one that I deleted, I shoulda kept track and made a list, tell me and I'll totally work on rewriting it. I didn't delete any recent ones or any long ones, not long ones mainly cause I didn't wanna read through them. :D **

* * *

"C'mon, buddy. It's time to get up." James said, entering Will's room and turning on the lights. Will stirred, but didn't get up. "Wanna go see Doctor Garcia again?"

"No!"

James uncovered his son and picked him up, in his dinosaur PJ's. The child let out a high pitched scream of dismay.

"No no no!" he yelled before screaming again. James cringed, as the noise was right in his ear, but put Will on his feet.

"C'mon, let's get dressed." he said over the screaming, pulling Will's shirt off over his head, then his PJ pants.

"No doctor! NO NO NO!" Will yelled, throwing himself on his bed. James rolled his eyes and picked out khaki shorts and a polo shirt, turning to Will, who was laying face down in the bed.

"But you like Doctor Garcia." James argued, picking Will up to set him on his feet again. "Remember? He let you play with his toy?"

"NOOO!" Will fought James as he put the shirt over his head.

"William! Put the shirt on!" James argued. Will was crying, but put his arms through the holes anyway, not liking to get yelled at by Daddy. As soon as James offered the pants, Will screamed again and started pounding his fist into his head.

"Hey!" James said strictly, restricting his son's hands. "We don't hit."

But Will just screamed in his face, bouncing up and down angrily. As soon as he stopped, there was a yell from the kitchen, where Kendall was making breakfast.

"Will! Are you being bad?" he called. "You be good for Daddy!"

Tears streaming down his face, Will obeyed. He put a hand on James' shoulder for support as he stepped into the shorts one foot at a time.

"See? That wasn't so hard." James sighed, buttoning and zipping the pants. He tried to get cheery again as he kissed his son's wet cheek and picked him up, grabbing tiny sandals on his way out the bedroom.

"He's in a mood." He sighed as he sat Will in a chair at the kitchen table and put on his sandals, which Will fought him on.

"Fantastic." Kendall retorted. "I know what'll make him cheer up, though."

He put a plate of French toast in front of Will and poured syrup on them. The bread had already been cut up for him and everything.

"Eat, Willy. It's your favorite."

"No." Will refused.

"Gonna back-sass me, mister?" Kendall asked, brows raised. "That may work with him, but not with me." He gestured at James as he said that. "Eat your damn food before I make you."

"Kendall!" James admonished. He didn't like for Kendall to cuss, drink, or smoke in front of Will, and he did the same.

"NO DOCTOR!" Will yelled, James standing straight just in time to avoid an accidental kick to the chin.

"William James Diamond, do you want to go to time out?" James growled. Will let out a sob, knowing what it meant when Daddy said his full name. James shook his head angrily and straightened his son in his seat and scooted the chair up to the table, handing him the fork.

"Just eat. And maybe we can take Foxy to the park today- if you're good." James said gently now. He knew Carlos was going to work with Will on being outside today, so maybe taking Fox to the park would be plausible.

After Will had safely put a piece of syrupy bread in his mouth, James sighed and turned to Kendall.

"I need a cigarette." he said helplessly. "Today's gonna be a hassle. I'm glad you'll be there with me."

"No. No smoking." Kendall said sternly, kissing James' cheek. "Just eat something- it'll make you feel better."

* * *

Carlos was in his office, doing paper work. Ten minutes til his next appointment. He found himself kinda excited for this one. William Diamond and his dad. James Diamond was extremely handsome, and even though Carlos hated his homosexual thoughts, James WAS hot. But he was a client. And it was illegal for Carlos to even say hi to clients in public unless they do first.

"NO NO NO NOOOOO NO DOCTOR!" The high-pitched scream floated through his door. Someone was freaking. But it was the usual chaos that happened in the waiting room. Autistic kids screamed and threw tantrums all the time.

When the screaming didn't even break for a whole five minutes, Carlos decided to go help. He filed away his paperwork and exited the office, going through the hallway to the waiting area.

And there was James Diamond, clutching a child to his perfectly sculpted chest, a blonde guy saying something quietly to the kid.

James' hazel eyes lifted to Carlos and high sighed in relief.

"Look, buddy! It's Dr. Garcia, here to play with you!"

"NO DOCTOR!" Will screamed.

James stood up, holding the screaming child, and followed Carlos. Carlos was confused as to why the blonde guy was coming, too.

Once in his room, Carlos sat Will on the windowsill and gave him the squishy ball. Immediately the screaming subsided only to crying and quiet sobs.

"You're a saint." James sighed, clapping a hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"It's what I do." Carlos smiled brightly. His dark eyes flashed to the blonde guy and James noticed.

"Oh, sorry. Dr. Garcia-"

"Carlos."

"Carlos, this is Kendall. Kendall, Carlos." James introduced.

"Oh- right. Kendall. I've heard about you." Carlos nodded, shaking Kendall's hand. Carlos didn't like the way James looked down at Kendall, all googley eyed and such.

"He's with Will most of the time, I thought he might need to come to sessions here and there." James explained.

"Daddy!" Will sang, going up to Kendall and holding up the ball. Kendall smiled and knelt down. Carlos thought he would need to work with names with this kid- he was obviously confused as to who "Daddy" was.

"Oh, man! This one's just like the one I used to have, isn't it?" Kendall said happily, waving it in front of Will's face so the tentacles would tickle his face. Will scrunched up his nose and laughed, reaching for the ball and going back to the windowsill.

"So you know how I told you Fox has never bit Will?" James asked, Carlos' attention turning to him as he nodded. "Well, last week after our session, he did. And I love the dog, but I can't have him biting my kid. And Kendall says that we shouldn't get rid of him, cause it was good that Will learned his lesson."

Carlos' eyes flashed to Kendall. Man, he stood close to James, for being just a friend.

"Has he gotten bitten since then?"

"No."

"Then there ya go. It was a warning, and I'm sure the dog had been holding back forever. It WAS good that Will got that experience, because now he knows not to mess with the dog." Carlos shrugged.

"Are you kidding me?" James gawked.

"This is my job, Mr. Diamond." Carlos laughed. "I know what I'm talking about."

Kendall looked satisfied, James pouting a little. Damn, James was hot when he pouted. His pink upper lip jutting out, casting a shadow over his slightly stubbly chin. Was it wrong that Carlos wanted to suck on that lip, nip it til James squealed?

"So what's the plan?" Kendall asked, snapping Carlos out of his trance. He saw the way the doctor stared at James' lip. And he knew exactly what he was thinking, cause Kendall thought it a lot, too.

James' bottom lip moved into his mouth, his teeth catching it and his lip dragging out to go back to normal. God, Carlos didn't know if he could deal with this for much longer. It was wrong to think this about a client.

"Uh- we're going outside. And we're just gonna play with a ball or something, cause I hear he gets distracted during the day." Carlos explained. "Then we'll come in and we'll let him play with Nibbles, the therapy rat we have here. So we can see how he plays with animals."

"He'll have a blast with that." Kendall nodded.

"But a RAT? Gross." James said, scrunching up his nose.

"She's nice." Carlos said with a wave.

* * *

Outside, Carlos, Kendall, and James sat with Will in the grass and they tossed a ball around. Every time Will would get up to run away or chase something, he would be reprimanded. And for every thirty seconds he stayed, he got a Goldfish.

Finally Carlos and Kendall sat aside as James played. He was really proud of his son and how fast he learned.

Kendall would have been proud, too. But the way Dr. Garcia was fucking James with his eyes was distracting him. Gosh- wasn't the guy's job to watch the kid? But he didn't take his eyes from James but a few times. Sure, James was a hot piece of ass. But Dr. Garcia was a professional! And this was unethical.

They went inside and Carlos brought Nibbles' cage into his room. They all sat on the floor as he removed a big white Albino rat from the wire cage.

Will squealed with joy as the rat was put on the floor and scurried up to the boy.

"Oh, gross." James whined. "You couldn't have gotten a hamster?"

"Hamsters are too fragile." Carlos waved.

When Will tried to pick the rat up the wrong way, it scurried away to James, who went ridged.

"Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Kendall. Get it away." James panicked, remaining completely still except a little jump as the rat climbed on his leg. "KENDALL GET IT OFF!"

"You baby." Kendall laughed, reaching down to pick up the rat, brushing his boyfriend's crotch on purpose before setting the rat in Will's lap.

"Pet with one finger, Will." James warned. Will immediately stuck out his index finger and lightly stroked the rat's head. James turned to Kendall sternly. "I'm not a baby cause I don't like rats."

"You're SUCH a baby." Kendall laughed. "But you're MY baby."

James blushed as Kendall put a hand on his knee, seeing Carlos stare at the hand intently. Maybe the doctor was homophobic. Maybe he didn't want Kendall to show affection in front of Will. Whatever the reason behind the staring, James knew it wasn't good for the doctor to know. He didn't plan on telling Carlos , because he didn't think it was necessary. And Kendall had made it quite obvious with the hand and the "You're MY baby".

Kendall played with the rat and Will while Carlos and James did a little paperwork at the little table.

"I didn't know Will had another guardian." Carlos said lowly.

"He's not legally a guardian, but he lives with us and helps me a whole lot." James shrugged. "And I'm sorry about him earlier. I dunno what got into him- usually he doesn't touch me that way in front of professionals."

"So you two are- married?"

"God no." James laughed. "I mean- No. We're not married. Might as well be, though. I'm sorry if the whole gay thing is weird for you."

"It's not." Carlos waved. So it was confirmed- James was taken and happy about it. "I've… Had my fair share in the homosexuality range."

"You're gay?" James hissed. "God, Jesus fuck!"

"I'm not supposed to talk to you about this." Carlos said sternly.

"Then- let's have lunch!" James suggested. "Then we'll be just two guys, eating and talking."

"Mr. Diamond, that's completely unethical." Carlos sighed. Sure, he WANTED to go. But he had a feeling that if Kendall found out, he'd be jealous. And he was WAY bigger than Carlos- could easily crush him.

"Oh, whatever." James laughed.

"It's against the law for me to even say hi to you in public unless you say hi first! And you think we could have LUNCH? No way. I could lose my job." Carlos refused, although he would easily break if James pushed much harder.

"It's not like a date!" James sighed. "It's talking. That's it. I have a boyfriend, whom I love."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Diamond."

James sighed and signed the last little box, turning to see Will gently petting the rat's tail, which reminded James of a huge, dirty earthworm.

"I'm sorry I pushed it." James said to Carlos. "It's just- you were cool before. Being able to make my son happy. But now you're even cooler, cause I know you're gay. I know it, Dr. Garcia- you can say you can't talk about it, but I sure as hell will. And there's nothing to be embarrassed about!"

Carlos sighed and looked up at James.

"I didn't say I was embarrassed about it. Not that I'm saying I AM a homosexual." He said quickly. "But IF I was, I'd like to keep it private, because I'm a professional and I don't want to be judged by that."

"I get it."

"Your time's up. Actually, I'm late." Carlos observed, getting the papers together. He gave Will another prize, a little yellow bouncy-ball, and they left.

* * *

"Dude! Dr. Garcia's gay." James said once in the car, Will buckled into his car seat, Kendall behind the wheel.

"I know." Kendall nodded, pulling out of the parking lot.

"What? How do you know?"

"He thinks you're cute when you pout. Cause you are." Kendall said. "And he was paying more attention to you than Will. So I had to establish my dominance before he got any ideas."

"Kendall!" James groaned. "He's my son's therapist. Nothing would ever happen."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so here's the deal. My rabbit chewed up my computer charger to where it doesn't work anymore, and I finished this on my iPod and have a little battery on my laptop, so I posted it really quick. That's why I didn't post anything in forever, by the way- I didn't want you to think I like quit FanFic or something. I kept writing on my iPod, so that's what's up. Getting a new charger in the mail within a few days, so that's when I'll start up again. I realize the whole thing was PROBABLY a sign that I should cut down on the FanFiction for a while, but it's my addiction. Come at me, fate!**

**So I wrote a chapter of this and _Feathers_****Over the span of like a week or less, so both are really long, cause I had no idea how much I was writing. :D This one's not too bad- you'll like it. I loved writing it, because, well you'll see. Writing about Logan in this chapter was my only entertainment outside of band camp (which was this week and last) so yeah. :D I think you'll love it.**

* * *

Carlos sat at the kitchen table that night, eating leftover pizza that his housemate had saved for him.

"Hey, sexy." Came a familiar voice. Carlos looked up and grinned at Logan, who sat at the table with him. "How was your day?"

Carlos and Logan had been best friends since Logan came out sophomore year, although considering his fashion sense and slight lisp in his voice, everyone knew. The boy strutted everywhere he went and loved theater, so it was no shocker.

Now at twenty-six, Logan wore slight black stubble on his chin and around his mouth and his hair gelled up and slightly poofed out, a bleached strip running up the curve above his right eye. The guys that Logan slept around with called him "Skunky" because of the black and blond pattern in his hair, most not even knowing his real name, but he was okay with it. Logan also wore slight eyeliner on his bottom lids, always masked by hipster glasses, and a silver ring hugged his lower lip, off to the right. Needless to say, Logan was quite the flamer.

"It was really good." Carlos nodded.

"Did you see that James guy?" Logan asked, leaning an elbow on the table to support his chin.

"Yeah." Carlos' heart sank.

"Awe- wassa matter, hon?" Logan pouted.

"He's gotta boyfriend- they've been together forever. The kid calls him 'Daddy'!" Carlos sighed.

"That sucks. Is he hot?"

"He's a blond, muscular hockey player. Of course he's hot."

Logan jutted out his bottom lip with pity.

"If they're not married, you still have a chance. Maybe James doesn't like him enough to marry him, since they've been together for so long." Logan suggested.

"I guess." Carlos shrugged as a dripping wet man, who could be a Hollister model, entered, completely naked.

"Oh- sorry." he said in a deep voice, covering himself with his hands, making Logan smirk.

"It's fine, sweetie. This is Carlos- he's my roomie." Logan explained. "Help yourself to whatever."

"Cool."

Logan bit his lip ring as he watched the man rummage through the refrigerator. Carlos just laughed to himself and turned back to his pizza. Logan always had guys over, so it wasn't a big thing.

"So anyway, James asked me to have lunch with him sometime." Carlos continued.

"Really? He TOTALLY digs you!" Logan said excitedly.

"I told him no. Cause it's unethical to have lunch with a client." Carlos reasoned.

"You dumbass! That was your chance to show him the cute and adorable Carlos that I know. He'd dump his hot boyfriend, cause he'd realize he had an even hotter piece of Latino ass right there." Logan said, completely serious.

"I could lose my job."

"So? I bet he'd be better with you then the guy he's got."

"But Kendall's a really nice guy. He's great with James' son and James is really into him."

"Lemme have five minutes with this Kendall guy. I could have him cheating on James, James finds out 'accidentally' and BOOM! You got the booty. Literally." Logan offered.

Carlos just laughed and shook his head.

"You can't give up." Logan said as Carlos got up. "I love you to bits, Los-y, but you're lonely as fuck. I mean, internet porn can only do so much for a guy."

"It's not about the sex."

"Really?" Logan asked, legitimately confused.

"I know it's hard for you to believe." Carlos laughed. "But James… He's special. I don't care if we live a happy life together and NEVER have sex. I'd be okay with it."

"I know how you are once you're had sex, though." Logan reminded him. "You can't get enough. I don't think you can go much longer."

Carlos laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Night, man." he said.

"Night. I love you!" Logan sang.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Los! Say it back! Is it cause Trevor's here?" Logan pouted. "He doesn't care!"

"I love you, too, Logan!" Carlos said loudly, making Logan stick out his tongue to him as he disappeared down the hall.

* * *

"You ASKED him to lunch?" Kendall fumed, arms crossed as he sat shirtless with his back against the headboard of the bed. James was beside him, on his phone.

"Not like a DATE. Chill. I just wanted to help him out- he seems a little hush-hush about his gayness and I wanted to show him that it was okay. I woulda made sure you came, too, so he could see that." James assured.

"He fucking LOVES you! And you asked him to lunch! He probably took that wrong."

"He said no- cool it." James sighed.

"I can't believe you."

"You're overreacting."

"Am not! James, if we were married we wouldn't have this problem." Kendall fumed. James went pale, looking away. "Why're you so SCARED of marrying me?"

"I'm not scared." James said with finality.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want marriage to ruin us like it ruins everyone else." James insisted. "And it's not even legal here, so-"

"We could go somewhere else. Face it- you're making excuses."

"But if we go somewhere else, our marriage won't be valid here. And what good is that?"

"Excuses."

"Kendall-" James groaned.

"I'm so done with this. Don't you WANT to marry me? So I can legally be responsible for Will?"

"It's more complex than that."

"Know what? I don't care." Kendall said, getting up. He went to the closet and got out a pillow and a blanket. "The couch is ready for you downstairs- nice and simple. Since that's the way you want it."

"Kendall!"

Kendall raised his brows expectantly and James sighed, getting up and snatching the pillow and blanket away.

"I love you." James offered.

"Sometimes I question that." Kendall grumbled, getting into the bed. James sulked as he went downstairs. Crap. This is how that conversation always ended- with James sleeping on the couch.

He laid down on the couch and pulled the blanket over him as Fox came up to curl up against his side- a rarity since Kendall didn't want the dog on the bed.

"At least YOU don't question me." James grumbled. Man, what he wouldn't do for a cigarette right about now.

It wasn't that James didn't WANT to marry Kendall. He didn't know what exactly it was. He liked to think it was because marriage ruined a lot of relationships and he didn't want that. Sometimes he told Kendall it was because they didn't have a lot of money right then.

Either way, James wanted to kick himself. He and Kendall had been together for two years, basically had a child together, had a house, and were in love. Yet marriage was still something he was running from. Even though he and Kendall were practically already married- had the house, the kid, the jobs, the arguing. Just not the rings and the certificate.

"Lemme look already!" Carlos hissed.

"Okay. Your turn."

Carlos tossed the toothpaste into the cart and looked up at the man ahead of them, who was turned away at the time, looking the opposite way.

"Nice hair." Carlos shrugged. It was cut short and pushed back, a little messy.

"Isn't it the kind you wanna pull from behind and make em squeal? Gosh, I bet he bottoms."

"Turn around turn around turn around turn ar-"

Carlos stopped chanting as the guy looked the other way at the shampoos.

"SHIT! That's him, Logan! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK it's James!" Carlos whispered fiercely, looking away and squeezing his eyes shut, praying James didn't notice him, because Logan was sure to embarrass him.

"Day-um!" Logan hooted in a normal volumed voice. Too late. Logan already embarrassed his friend, which was the goal.

James' head snapped in their direction and Carlos acted like he didn't notice.

"Carlos!" James cheered, ramming his cart into Carlos' playfully. Damn. Now it wasn't illegal to talk to James.

"Los, baby, introDUCE me!" Logan sang in the gayest voice he could manage, which wasn't too different from his normal voice.

Carlos blushed.

"Carlos! You dog- I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" James said excitedly.

"Oh he's not-"

"Boyfriend? I'm not even gay, you bastard!" Logan said angrily, hands on his hips. James' eyes widened and his face turned bright red.

"I'm so sorry-"

"James, relax. He's the gayest man in existence." Carlos said quickly.

"Too gay to function, if you will. I kid, I kid! Gosh, you are just DELICIOUS!" Logan purred. "Just like my Los said you were."

"We're not together, James." Carlos sighed. "He likes to PRETEND, but-"

"He loves it." Logan interrupted.

"He's just my best friend. Oh- his name is Logan."

"But YOU can call me Logie. Or Skunky, you know, cause of the hair." Logan said smoothly.

James shook Logan's hand.

"James." he said.

"Oh, firm handshake." Logan groaned flirtatiously. "I bet you're AMAZING at handy-j's, aren't you?"

"Logan! Jesus- just... Go pick out some cereal." Carlos groaned.

As Logan strutted away, he picked out a shampoo and conditioner and put them in James' basket.

"You need some moisture." he said, but caught Carlos' warning glance and pranced away.

"I'd get it- he's a hairdresser, he knows his stuff." Carlos said, still a little red in the face.

"Not your boyfriend, eh?" James giggled, holding up the condoms in the basket.

"They're Logan's. He's a little whore, but I'm just glad he uses protection." Carlos grumbled, noticing that James had the same in his basket, except a size bigger. Who were they for? He imagined James- Kendall might be big, but... Carlos realized he was standing here thinking about James' and Kendall's penises, while James was right there.

"He's cute." James noted.

"In that annoying gay guy way, I guess." Carlos laughed. "Nah- he's my best friend, I love em."

"You told him I was... What was it... DELICIOUS?" James smirked. Carlos felt himself blush again.

"He's a flamer- he likes to describe men like they're dessert. I did NOT call you delicious." Carlos said.

Suddenly Kendall was there, tossing a few things into James' cart, relieving Carlos of James' question.

"Oh, hey Carlos..." Kendall said, confused.

"Hi, Kendall. Where's Will?"

"Home with my mom." James answered for Kendall. "I don't think it'd be good for him to see his therapist at the store anyway."

"You're right." Kendall said, as if he was pointing something out to James without being rude to Carlos.

"Hey, honey, I got me some Cheerios, cause I think I'm getting kinda pudgy, but I got you your Fruity Pebbles." Logan sang, putting the cereal into the cart and hugging Carlos tight from behind, cheek on the Latino's shoulder. Carlos groaned and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Logan, I swear to God." Carlos warned.

"I like Rice Krispies, though, Jamie. So you know what to feed me in the morning- if you catch my drift." Logan winked. James burst into laughter, Carlos leaning his elbows on the bar of the cart and burying his burning face in his hands, Kendall looking defensive.

"Excuse me?" Kendall retorted.

"Oh, and aren't YOU just YUMMY!" Logan gasped, letting go of Carlos to approach Kendall.

"Logan, this is my boyfriend, Kendall." James said.

"I know! Kendall Knight of the Minnesota Wild! Gosh, you're even tastier in person." Logan squealed, touching Kendall all over. Kendall's eyes went wide and he went ridged. Carlos was still hiding his face in embarrassment.

"Oh my goodness, what I wouldn't do to get you in a bedroom with some whipped cream." Logan giggled, biting his lip ring flirtatiously. "I'll let you play with MY stick."

"LOGAN OH MY GOD!" Carlos squeaked, pulling his friend away from Kendall. He noticed that James was in the background, dying from laughter. He had an adorable laugh, but Carlos tried not to get distracted.

"Go away!" Carlos pleaded.

"Oh, but-"

"Go get ice cream. Any kind you want."

"Really?" Logan asked excitedly. "Any kind?"

"And get toilet paper and eggs and milk. And hair gel and- and pick yourself out a new shirt. My treat."

"Oh my GOSH! YES!" Logan squealed, taking the list and the cart. He winked at Kendall on the way down the aisle, giving him an air kiss as he left.

"Can I just- marry him?" James laughed, wiping tears from his face.

"Oh, you're so willing to marry HIM, eh?" Kendall grumbled.

"Oh please. If you were a crazy flamer who said hilarious things like that, we'da married in high school."

So they went all the way back to high school. Carlos knew that would be hard to break- not that he WANTED to or anything...

"He's extremely invasive and I don't like it." Kendall grumbled.

"He's just grumpy cause he hasn't had a smoke all day." James giggled to Carlos. Kendall shot him a look before shaking his head.

"Speaking of, I'm gonna go get some." he said. "See ya, Carlos."

"Bye!"

Kendall disappeared and James looked ready to leave.

"I need to finish shopping and get home to Will. But it was awesome seeing you." James smiled.

"Yeah."

"So I'll see you at Starbucks next Saturday at three? And bring Logan, I bet I can get the truth outta him."

Carlos was about to nod upon habit, but caught himself.

"Nice try." he said, eyes narrowed.

"I'll be there, and I'll cry all night long if you don't show." he said, starting to roll his cart away. "Oh- and tell Logan I think he's adorable and thanks for the shampoo. If you decide to break my heart and not show."

"Okay." Carlos nodded, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"Bye!"

Carlos found that his heart was fluttering and his eyes drifted down to watch James' firm ass as he left, walking slowly and leaning on the cart.

He sighed and shook his head, hurrying off to find Logan, who he knew was already in the clothing department and hadn't even gotten the groceries. He was right.

* * *

James woke Will up early that Friday afternoon for his appointment with Carlos. He found himself making sure he looked presentable, even though Carlos would be working and not paying attention to him. He didn't know WHY he cared what he looked like around his son's therapist, but he did.

"Come on, get up, Will." James said as he turned on the lights to his son's bedroom.

"Doctor?" Will asked in a clear voice, poking his head out as if he had been waiting for hours for James to arrive.

"Yeah, sorry buddy." James sighed as Will willingly climbed into his arms.

"Play with doctor?" Will asked, almost excitedly, little hazel eyes bright.

"Yeah. Are you excited?" James asked. He was surprised, considering Will always threw a tantrum of Friday mornings before his appointments.

"Nibbles!" Will cheered.

"I dunno if you'll be playing with Nibbles today." James said as he let his son down and Will went to get clothes out of his drawer. "You can ask Dr. Carlos about it."

"Outside?"

"I dunno, bud. We'll see. If you don't get to play outside, we'll take Foxy and Daddy to the park when we get home." James said as Will raised his arms expectantly, chosen clothes at his feet, which matched perfectly. The kid may be a little wacked in the brain, but he knew fashion. James knelt down to pull the shirt over Will's head, then his pants.

"Oh, look at my handsome boys." Kendall said cheerfully as his boyfriend and Will came into the kitchen. Kendall was in a hockey t-shirt and boxers as he retrieved three bowls.

"Are you gonna spend the day with me tomorrow?" Kendall proposed as Will got the Fruity Pebbles from the low cabinet for them. The cereal reminded James of Carlos- Logan said he liked that kind. Then again, Logan was a Fruity Pebble in himself.

"Oh- uh-" James fumbled, the cereal reminding him that he was supposed to loiter around Starbucks and wait for Carlos and Logan. "Sounds great. But we're meeting Carlos and Logan at Starbucks at three."

Kendall went still, staring at James as they sat at the table.

"I thought he said no." he said.

"He did. But I think I guilted him into it went we saw him at the store."

"Help!" Will whined, bouncing impatiently in his seat as he waited for someone to help him with the milk, which he wasn't allowed to pour by himself. Kendall hastily poured it for him before doing the same for himself.

"I don't approve of the way the Logan guy flirts with you." he grumbled. "Not to mention Carlos."

"I said NOTHING about the way Logan would 'love to get you in a bedroom with some whipped cream', now did I? Or how he felt you up?" James pointed out as he poured his own milk.

"You were too busy laughing at my embarrassment!"

"You love it when guys feel your muscles and comment on how sexy you are." James said with a roll of his eyes. "Don't act like you were embarrassed."

"Yeah, I do love it. Cause SOME people don't do that anymore."

"Kendall, god damn." James suddenly got defensive. "I fucked you just last night!"

"Fuck? Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-" Will mimicked, James' eyes widening as a hand shot out to cover his son's mouth.

"That's a bad word, Will, and you know it!" he scowled.

"Daaaaaaamn!" Will squealed through his father's hand. Kendall giggled a little, while James had a very serious talk with Will.

"Okay, so once in like- a week." Kendall continued the conversation. "That's not a lot."

"It IS a lot! Ask anyone." James growled.

"My daddies fucked last night! Fuck fuck fuck!" Will sang.

"William James that is NOT something you say out loud." James hissed.

"Fuck fuck-"

James started to protest, but Kendall did first.

"Will, that's a grown-up word. Little boys can't say it."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Damn."

"Okay, we're done here." James mumbled, taking the empty bowls. This is why James didn't cuss a lot in front of Will- because Will listened to everything his biological father said and repeated them. He knew that damn and fuck were bad words, but he liked to get James riled up.

* * *

Carlos' breath caught as James stood, Will's hand in his. Jesus, the man was gorgeous. Even in a simple flannel and jeans, he looked perfect.

"Hello, Mr. Diamond." he managed professionally as James approached and a wave of a beautiful smell hit him. Some type of cologne.

"DOCTOR CARLOS!" Will squealed, slamming into Carlos to hug his legs.

"Hey, buddy!" Carlos was snapped from his trance as he ruffled Will's hair.

"Gosh- he was so excited to see you this morning. Didn't even cry or scream or anything." James laughed. "Neither did I, by the way. I was pretty excited."

Carlos tried to ignore the hint of flirting that he got from James, because what if James didn't mean it to be flirtatious and Carlos obsessed over that little phrase for nothing?

But once again Will snapped Carlos out of it by putting his little hand in Carlos' big one and clasping.

"Go play?" he asked.

"Yeah- let's go." Carlos smiled. As they walked to his therapy room, Will held James' hand, too, so they were all in a line. And a scene of this same thing, but in a zoo setting or maybe a park flashed through Carlos' head. Like a family...

James was so proud as he watched Will do little working activities for Carlos. He wouldn't do that for any other doctors, but Carlos was special.

"All your work is done! Let's color now. Want to?" Carlos suggested after the supplies were put away.

"Yay!"

So Carlos got out a coloring book and Will picked a picture of a butterfly to color.

But he kept saying the wrong color when he pointed to the marker he wanted.

"Yellow." he would say, pointing to the purple marker. Carlos would correct him and give the marker over. But after the third time, Carlos laughed a little.

"Guess we need to work on colors at home, huh?"

"We do all the time! C'mon, Will. You know your colors, why're you messing this up now?" James groaned.

But when Will did it yet again, James sighed heavily.

"What's wrong with you? You were doing so good." he admonished.

"It's okay. He's just having a rough morning with colors, right?" Carlos said cheerfully to Will.

"My daddies fucked last night." Will said simply, because he was angry at his father for yelling at him.

James' and Carlos' eyes grew wide, both faces turning bright scarlet.

And it felt kind of like ice stabbed through Carlos' stomach. Sure, maybe Will was making it up or mimicking something he heard on TV. But it brought up the thought in his mind that James and Kendall DID have sex, be cause they WERE a happy couple.

"William James I TOLD you that's not something you say out loud." James said weakly, burying his face in his hands.

Carlos realized that he was the therapist here and he was supposed to know what to say.

"Uh- look, Will." he began, Will looking up at him like he was a superhero. "That's a bad word. Do you know what that word means?"

"No."

"Then you shouldn't say it. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay..." Carlos searched for something to distract the boy while he talked to James. He retrieved the little ball and immediately Will was distracted at the windowsill, squeezing the ball happily.

"James... Have you been over curse words with Will?" Carlos asked James.

"Of course! And colors, too, for the record."

"So he knows they're bad."

"But he also knows it gets a reaction outta me."

"Right. Well, this is a good sign. Cause now we know that Will understands rebellion and puts it to use."

"Right."

"Um... I'm just concerned... That..."

James waited patiently as Carlos gathered his words.

"Does Will know when you and Kendall have sex?" Carlos asked carefully. James' eyes almost bugged out of his head when it was said.

"No! Oh gosh, no! We always wait til he's at my mom's." James answered quickly. "Last night was an exception. But it was late and he was asleep."

Carlos blushed, not wanting to know WHEN they did that, but he had to admit he was curious.

"Look, it's my fault. I'm usually really good about not cussing, but this morning when we were eating breakfast Kendall and I started bickering a little and that word slipped out. And the D-word. But I didn't mean to. But he got that whole phrase from Kendall. When Will was really little and Kendall and I just got together, Kendall said it to him, thinking it was whatever and Will wouldn't repeat it or understand it, which he didn't. But I guess he remembered it and he said it a few times, saw that it got a reaction outta me, and knows he can use it against me. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize- my patients have said so much worse." Carlos laughed a little. "Just make sure you and Kendall watch your mouths around him. Autistic kids, especially ones like Will who can't really say much for themselves, are like little parrots sometimes."

"We normally do." James assured.

When James and Will were about to leave, Carlos remembered the coffee invitation.

"So- tomorrow at three, right?" he asked. James lit up, making Carlos' heart flutter.

"Right. And bring Logan."

Carlos wasn't sure why, but he had no control over what he said next.

"And you bring Kendall." he piped up.

"He hates Logan, though."

"Everyone does." Carlos laughed. "But... We're talking about, you know, sexuality. I wanna hear about you guys."

"Okay." James smiled, although he was bringing Kendall even if Carlos didn't want him there.

As they left, Carlos realized he set James and Kendall up for another sex night tomorrow, since thy would have to find somewhere for Will go stay during this little coffee affair. Damn.

* * *

**I actually can't believe you guys are still reading this. It's so random and really mature, which is weird for me. And I can't believe you guys have the patience. But it's gonna be more about the romance and stuff now. **


	5. Chapter 5

"You have to smell nice!" Logan argued, trying once again to spritz Carlos with cologne.

"Yeah, but not with that! It doesn't smell good at all." Carlos said, pushing the class bottle away as he adjusted the V of his white V-neck in the bathroom mirror. He was dressed, but still had to shave and put in his contacts- right now he had on glasses. "Get me something that actually smells okay."

"This is my favorite! I get ALL the guys with it!"

"Yeah, well, James is different."

"I'm wearing it."

"You're NOT trying to pick up James. Or Kendall."

"Carlos! How're you gonna get James if his hot boyfriend is in the way?" Logan groaned.

"I'm NOT gonna get James. We've been over this."

"Okay." Logan sang, not buying it as he looked in the bathroom mirror at himself. "You know, I'm considering going platinum."

"BLOND?" Carlos asked in surprise.

"Yeah. And I wanna shave most of this side-" he gestured to the right side of the top of his hair, where it was longest. "And style it all over to that side."

"Like a combover?"

"No!" Logan snapped.

"Eh- I don't think you should."

"Maybe I'll just dye the blonde part black again. I dunno…"

"Why're you suddenly wanting to change your hair?"

"I'm not cute anymore!"

Carlos rolled his eyes as he spread shaving cream over his face.

"You're adorable." he argued. "Personally, I think you should leave the hair and maybe get new glasses or something. If you want to change anything."

"But I love the glasses."

Carlos dragged the razor over his cheek and rinsed it.

"I think you should start wearing your glasses full time." Logan suggested. "They make you look sexy. And stop shaving. You're too damn clean cut."

"Says the cleanest cut man on earth."

"Am not."

Carlos gave him an unconvinced look, making Logan roll his eyes and sit on the sink counter beside Carlos, bare feet on the wall behind his friend. A tattoo of "Do it like nobody's around" in neat cursive lined the side of his foot, toenails painted dark purple.

"So who was over last night?"

"Trevor."

"Again? Do you like him or something?" Carlos giggled.

"Eh- he's good in bed." Logan shrugged. "And really hot. So I keep em around."

"Don't you think you should try to, you know, get a REAL boyfriend?"

Logan shrugged indifferently.

"Kendall could be my real boyfriend." he pointed out.

"KENDALL is already someone's real boyfriend."

"Why don't you be my boyfriend? You practically already are."

Carlos rinsed his face off and dried it.

"Cause we're too different. And I'm your best friend and you don't WANT me that way." Carlos said smartly.

"Yeah." Logan sighed, leaning his head back as Carlos studied himself in the mirror.

"Think I should wear my glasses?" he asked.

"Yeah! You always do unless you're working anyway."

It was true. Wearing glasses around autistic kids wasn't a good idea- he already lost one pair that way when a kid snatched them from his face and broke them in a tantrum.

"Hm- but you think James'll like them?"

"Oh, so you DO care."

"He's still a hot guy."

"Yeah. He'll love them."

* * *

"You, sir, are pathetic." Kendall grumbled as James parked the car outside of Starbucks and looked at himself in the mirror. He fixed his hair a little and made sure he had nothing in his teeth.

"Why? Cause I like to look good?"

"I'm getting kinda offended now." Kendall said quietly.

James sighed and got out of the car, meeting Kendall in the front of it and taking his hand.

"Hey. I love you." he offered.

"Saying that doesn't fix anything."

James felt like an ass now. Their day was going so well. They went to the aquarium, one of their favorite things to do alone. And now they were going to talk to Logan and Carlos over coffee. But Kendall was convinced that James and Carlos exchanged a bit of a crush on one another.

"Does a caramel frappe fix it?" James asked, nudging his boyfriend playfully as they entered.

"A little." Kendall smiled a little.

James ordered Kendall's coffee and himself a strawberry banana smoothie, since he wasn't a big coffee fan, as Kendall found a table for four to sit at.

* * *

"Oh- there they are!" Logan cheered as he and Carlos entered the coffee shop. "Go sit with them."

Carlos gave him a nervous look and nodded.

"You know what I like." he said as Logan got in line and Carlos went toward the table.

"Saved you a seat." James said happily, pushing the chair across from him out with his foot. Carlos nervously smoothed down the back of his hair as he sat.

James hated to admit to himself that Carlos looked amazing in those glasses. Looked very mature, yet his clothes kept a sense of youth. The white v-neck accentuated Carlos' tan chest perfectly, the dark jeans hugging his hips in a way that was weirdly sexy. And the way Carlos sat on the edge of his chair, hands in his lap, head bowed shyly, made James have to look away, afraid that Kendall would notice the way his boyfriend was staring.

Meanwhile, at the counter, Logan ordered a caramel iced coffee and a strawberry banana smoothie.

"Name?" the tall guy at the register asked, a Sharpie ready for writing on the two cups.

"Skunky." Logan said flirtatiously.

"Skunky? As in like- skunk? And an 'E'?" the guy asked, obviously a dope.

"What?" Logan retorted. "Are you kidding me?"

"Is that your real name?"

Logan closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Just put Logan." he sighed.

"How do you spell that?"

"You spell it C-A-R-L-O-S." Logan said. The guy gave him a confused look, but wrote it anyway. Logan rolled his eyes and turned to join the others at the table, sitting in the seat to the right of Carlos and in front of Kendall.

"Hey, hey! The party's here!" he cheered, trying to lighten the obviously awkward mood, although he was still in shock about how stupid the cashier was.

"Hey, Logan. Glad you came." James smiled.

"I get that a lot." Logan giggled, making James laugh, too. Carlos kicked him under the table, but even Kendall cracked a little smile.

"Lighten UP, you shitface!" Logan hissed to his friend beside him, pinching his bicep.

"Stop saying gross stuff!" Carlos shot back.

"Why? Jamie loves it." Logan pointed out. Carlos was silent, just staring at Logan, dark eyes full of fire as his mouth formed a line. Logan just shrugged and shifted so that he was sitting on his foot and leaning on the table.

"Just like an old married couple." Kendall said matter-of-factly.

"Basically are." Logan smiled. "Dunno WHY he hasn't put a ring on it. And I'm gonna ignore the perfect opportunity to say something HILARIOUS, cause I'm pretty sure Los-y'll kick me outta the house if I do."

"Thank you." Carlos retorted. "And I haven't 'put a ring on it' because we aren't even together."

Logan rolled his eyes sarcastically as "JAMES!" was called. James got up to retrieve his and Kendall's drinks and just as he sat, "CARLOS!" was called. Logan got up and soon returned.

"Are you kidding me? Did you get a smoothie, too?" James laughed, seeing that his and Carlos' cups were the same.

"Yeah. I hate coffee." Carlos nodded, then laughed at the fact that they got the same thing.

Kendall ground his teeth together as he watched James melt a little, just because Carlos got a smoothie and doesn't like coffee. This little crush was getting offensive. He hated the way their eyes lingered on one another's, then Carlos looked away shyly.

"So what's your story?" Kendall asked Logan and Carlos.

"We went to high school together- we were always in the same grade but never really paid attention to each other." Logan started.

"Til sophomore year, when he came out and everyone avoided him." Carlos said.

"People avoided me even before that, though. I was THAT KID, who everyone kinda had their suspicions about and were just waiting for me to realize it. I was in theater and dressed well and, you know, had the VOICE. But it took me a while to realize I was more into guys and was never into girls."

"Well I felt bad for him. I have a gay uncle, so gay wasn't a big whoop. We had a lot of classes together, because believe it or not Logan was in the honors program, too. So I started talking to him a lot. And we became best friends. And everyone thought we were dating, cause we started spending so much time together."

"So- you went gay in high school?" James asked.

"No. It wasn't until college that I kinda realized it. Logan and I had an apartment together off-campus, cause he was going to cosmetology school somewhere else. So he had guys over a lot, still does."

"He acts like I'm such a whore." Logan said.

"Cause you are!"

"So when did you know?" James asked, leaning on the table and looking intently at the Latino across from him.

"I had to take this psychology class after undergrad school. I learned a lot about the brain and the subconscious. Basically found that I get nervous around guys and not girls and I look at guys and all this other stuff that signifies that I'm attracted to someone. I guess I couldn't turn down science."

"He came to me crying one night, boo-hooing about all this shit, about how he doesn't want to be gay. And I basically told him to nut-up or shut-up. He chose to shut up, cause he's never had a boyfriend, never even kissed a guy or gone on a date with one. He's kinda in-the-closet to the public."

"So… This is the first time you've actually talked about this stuff?" Kendall asked.

"Well I talk to Logan about it all the time."

"He's got GREAT taste in men. Likes em tall, dark, and handsome. And he's a sucker for great teeth. See? I dunno WHY he doesn't love me." Logan said smartly. James, not catching that HE fit the description perfectly, just smiled and took a sip of his smoothie.

"So uh- what about you guys?" Carlos asked after seeing that James hadn't caught it, though Kendall had.

"It's kinda similar to you guys, actually." James said excitedly. "We went to high school together and were both on the hockey team. We were buddies, I guess, but never got together outside of hockey. Well we graduated, blah blah, and didn't see each other anymore. I was nineteen when I started dating this chick- she was fifteen. I know, I know, it's weird, but we really were in love, I guess. Well we dated for a long time and she got pregnant. Will was born, but when he was two he was diagnosed and she couldn't handle it and moved to New York. I haven't talked to that bitch in forever, but I don't care. So I was all mopey after she left, and I was at the store one day and I bumped into Kendall. We had lunch and after a while we became best friends. He helped me out with Will a whole lot, and Will loved him, and so I kinda fell for him. There's something about a guy being able to control my son that just-" James stopped himself then, blushing and looking away from the guys. "Anyway, so we've been together since."

"Neither of us knew we were gay." Kendall said, still staring at James. "It just happened."

"That's the cutest story." Logan said dreamily. James watched as Carlos nodded a little, pink lips hugging the straw in his cup as he sucked in some smoothie. Those dark eyes raised to James' hazel ones and he smiled a little as he sat his cup down. They just stared at one another for a while as Logan and Kendall continued talking.

"Right, babe?" Kendall broke through James' thoughts as he nudged him. James jumped and looked over at the blond.

"Hm?"

Kendall's eyes flashed to Carlos, then back at his boyfriend.

"Nothing, I guess." Kendall said quietly, looking away.

James was silent and he looked back at Carlos, hoping they could have another staring contest. But Carlos' head was supported on a palm as he looked down into his cup, stirring it with the straw. Sensing James staring, Carlos looked up, eyes flashing to Kendall then back, and he shook his head, as if warning him. James pouted and Carlos immediately had to look away. It was too hot when James pouted.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Carlos said, breaking through Kendall and Logan's conversation. Logan just stared up at his friend, confused, and Carlos just headed to the bathroom.

"Great. You made him feel unwelcome." James snapped at Kendall, getting up.

"Where're you going?" Kendall asked angrily.

"To make sure Carlos doesn't hate us!" With that, James hurried off to the bathroom, where Carlos went.

"You know… We could get back at them." Logan winked to Kendall.

"What am I doing wrong, Logan?" Kendall asked miserably. "I know he loves me… But to see him look at Carlos that way… It hurts."

Logan looked sympathetic and nodded.

"Carlos… He's lonely. He's never had a boyfriend. He's a virgin- well, to guys he is. And this- I think it's just a little crush. Cause James is really attractive and he knows how to handle kids and he has a great sense of humor. Trust me- he wouldn't do anything. He feels bad even thinking about it."

"He's not my concern. It's James. He… He has a little crush on Carlos, too."

Logan was silent as he leaned back in his chair.

"But from what Los says, the kid loves you. Calls you 'Daddy'. And James is really really into you. And even if he DOES like Carlos, he wouldn't get serious about it."

"I guess." Kendall nodded, then smirked and stared at the man across from him. "I never thought I'd get you to be serious about something."

"Stick around, honey. I'm more than I look." Logan smirked back.

* * *

"Carlos?" James asked as he entered the bathroom. He looked to the right to see Carlos at the urinal, who jumped at the voice.

"What're you doing? Go away!" Carlos squeaked.

"I'm not gonna LOOK. Just wanted to apologize for Kendall. He's a jealous person." James said as Carlos zipped up his pants and turned to the sink. He watched as the Latino washed his hand as he inspected himself in the mirror.

"It's cool. I think I would react the same way if I had a boyfriend and he was- nevermind." Carlos said, using his wrist to push up his glasses after turning off the water. He turned and leaned on the sink, looking up James, who was now closer.

"It's okay, Carlos. I WAS flirting with you." James admitted. Carlos' eyes widened and his tan face reddened.

"You shouldn't. I'm just Carlos. And you've gotta boyfriend."

"Just Carlos? God. Look, don't breathe a word of this to ANYONE- I'm already in the doghouse with Kendall. But I have a little crush on you."

"What? No!"

"Yeah. You're sexy and innocent and great with my son and just plain- ADORABLE."

Carlos was silent, eyes wide on James.

"I'm not sure how to take this." Carlos said quietly, looking away.

"And you've been driving me nuts all this time, with the glasses and the clothes and the- YOU."

Carlos was silent as James got nearer and nearer. His breath caught when James was just towering over him eyes serious.

"What's that look for?" James smirked.

Carlos watched James' lips drop the smirk and part a little.

_Don't do it, Carlos. Don't. Do. It. He has a boyfriend._

But Carlos found himself on his toes now, lips only millimeters from James'.

"I- uh-" James said quietly, not backing away. But Carlos interrupted him by initiating a lip lock.

_No! Back up! Run away! Tell him not to bring Will to you anymore!_

_Oh, but he likes it. And so do I. His lips are so soft- and they fit perfectly with mine._

James' hands found their way to the sink behind Carlos, making no escape. He broke for air only to dive back in with a deeper kiss.

Carlos found his fingers winding into James' t-shirt as James got closer and Carlos was sure his neck would break with how far his head was tilted back. But he didn't care. God, he didn't care.

"AWE!" came a squeal, James jumped and looked back to see Logan entering the bathroom. "You two- I swear. I just finished telling Kendall he had nothing to worry about, but damn. That's hot."

Carlos wasn't listening. He was busy smoothing out James' shirt where it was ruffled where he was gripping it. He was in a daze and the smell of James wasn't helping. Neither was James' warm, hard stomach beneath the shirt, which he felt.

"Carlos-" James suddenly said, encasing Carlos' hands in his. Carlos looked up, almost pouting. "That never happened. Never. Okay? You- you just had to pee and you weren't mad and we got caught up in talking. Okay?"

Carlos tried to argue, but found that he couldn't. James was right. That should have never happened. Not only was in unethical, James being a client, but it was also wrong because of Kendall. So instead, he dropped his eyes and nodded.

James, freaking out about what just happened, turned and headed out.

He loved Kendall. God did he love Kendall. But that kiss- it was so hot. And it was just what he had been craving.

"C'mon, babe. Let's go grab something to eat." James said, pulling Kendall to his feet.

"What? But-"

James pulled Kendall roughly to him by the waist, lips close to his ear.

"Or we could just get a hotel room." he whispered.

"James! What the hell?" Kendall giggled.

"I need you. Now. Let's go." James pulled him to the door, Kendall waving at Logan and Carlos as they came out of the bathroom.

James realized that all this sexual intensity had come from Carlos. That damn kiss had gotten him riled up and he knew he couldn't do anything with Carlos, so he took it all out on Kendall in the back seat of the car, parked in the back of a closed down restaurant.

* * *

"God, that was hot just watching." Logan glowered behind the wheel of his car, Carlos in the passenger seat.

"It WAS hot." Carlos groaned. "But now he hates me. Did you see how fast he left?"

"He was just freaked out cause he found out that he's attracted to you and he's scared. He still loves Kendall, but now you're in the picture. And he doesn't know how to deal with it." Logan reasoned. "Just tell me how it happened."

Carlos sighed and started from when James entered the bathroom all the way to where Logan entered.

"And Logan- I dunno what it's like kissing a guy, but his lips- they were perfect. And he tasted like bananas and his face was a little stubbly, but it was hot, you know? And we were like- pressed together and he just kept getting closer and closer and he's so tall and so my head was like all the way bent back and-" Carlos took a deep breath and composed himself. "You know?"

"Oh, I know." Logan smirked. "Nothing like making out with a tall, hot guy."

"We weren't even making out! That's the thing. It was just perfect WITHOUT all that extra stuff. And he loved it. I know he did, cause he kept going back for more and kept getting closer and closer and I loved it- just wish Kendall was out of the picture and-"

"Carlos! Breathe." Logan laughed, glancing over at his friend before looking back to the road with a smile on his face. "You're like a teenage girl- just rambling on and on."

Carlos took a deep breath and melted into the seat.

"But never again. It can't happen anymore." Logan reminded him.

"Unless you get Kendall to cheat and James finds out and comes crying to me and I'm there to comfort him and-" Carlos found himself speaking rapidly in run-on sentences again.

Logan just bit his lip ring and thought.

"I dunno, Los. It's risky business."

Carlos just sighed and looked out the window longingly. Man, he was glad that kiss happened. But now would James even want to see him anymore? What if he stopped bringing Will to him? What if he stopped all connections?

* * *

"Wassa matter, baby?" Kendall asked once he and James were dressed and driving again.

"Nothing." James said quietly.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No! Of course not. I just- I have a lot on my mind."

"Is it Carlos?"

"No." James snapped. "God, just stop worrying about Carlos. He's my son's therapist- that's it."

Kendall was silent, reaching into the glove box for the box of Marlboro's and a lighter.

So many thoughts swirled through James' head.

The kiss- God, the kiss. That little Latino clinging to him, begging for more. The way Carlos was just putty in his hands, ready to let James do anything to him. The way Carlos was completely calm about it even after they were caught. Like he had no regrets. James regretted it. Because now he had doubts- and he hated that. Doubts about Kendall and about Carlos and about himself. He regretted it. But God, why did he want more? Why did he find himself thinking about Carlos while he and Kendall were in the back seat? Why did he constantly long for the little body pressed against his again?

What if Logan hadn't walked in? Carlos would have wrapped his little legs around James' waist and James would have sat him on the edge of the sink. James would run his hands over that little ass and Carlos' mouth would open in a gasp. James would take that opportunity to stick his tongue into Carlos' mouth and Carlos' hands would move up to tangle in James' short hair, hungry for more, more, more.

"Something's on your mind." Kendall pressed on, opening his window to let the smoke from his cigarette out of the car.

"Just worried about Will. He threw a tantrum when I left- hope he was good for Mom." James said. The smell of the smoke had never gotten to him this way… He longed for just one drag…

James found himself plucking the little white rod from between his boyfriend's lips.

"Jamie. Don't." Kendall warned as James turned it around in his fingers, thinking. It settled between his index and middle finger knuckles as James stared at it, then back up at the road. "You know you don't want to. You're just stressed out lately. I'll give you a back massage when we get home. And we'll take a nice hot bubble bath together. Okay?"

Gosh, he knew he shouldn't. But the tension built up in him at that moment was suddenly too much. He needed relief.

He brought the cigarette up to his lips, which hugged around it as he took a long, deep drag. His head fell back against the headrest, eyes still on the road, as he slowly exhaled the toxic smoke.

"I'm better." James nodded, Kendall taking the cigarette back. His worries were gone and all he cared about right now was his main goal at hand at that moment. Getting Will and having dinner at Mom's. No Carlos in the midst. Which was nice.

* * *

**By the Gods, guys. I have a lot of favorites and follows on this one. This is crazy- thanks! I never expected this to actually be successful- I thought it would be a whatever story and nobody would really read it. I really like it, too. It's one of the only ones I've written where the guys are older and I like it better, I think. **

**So now it's gonna be more of a crazy hectic love story more than like, life with Will. Will will still be in here, don't get me wrong, but it won't all be about him anymore.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I love that you guys aren't scared to tell me how it is. Slap me with the hard cheese. So okay, you guys are saying that you like that Will is in this a lot and that I shouldn't take him out. So I won't.**

**If I start getting too carried away with the romance part of all this, let me know. Seriously. I love that you guys love this and hope you never DON'T love it. Tell me what you like and what you don't like and what I need more of and what I need less of. Kay? Cool beans. :D**

* * *

Kendall sat, blushing hard, in the waiting room as Will sat wriggling in his lap, screaming.

"DADDY! DADDY DAAAAADDY!"

Will was absolutely FLIPPING, because James was always there when they went to the doctor. But James had oddly requested Kendall go alone this time, and Will wouldn't take it.

"Will! Calm down!" Kendall hissed.

"NOOO!"

"I said calm down. Stop with the screaming." Kendall ordered. Will jutted out his lip as he turned in Kendall's lap, hazel eyes tearful.

"Daddy." Will whined.

"He's at home, babycakes."

Will sniffled and laid his cheek on Kendall's shoulder, curling up in his "father's" lap.

"We're gonna have a fun time with Dr. Carlos anyways, right?" Kendall proposed.

"Yeah."

"You'll be good?"

"Yeah."

Kendall nodded and rocked Will slightly in his arms.

"Will?" Came a voice, and Kendall looked up to see Carlos. Will jumped up and fell to the ground, letting out a high-pitched scream of pain.

Kendall sighed and got up, scooping Will into his arms.

"What hurts?" he asked the crying child.

"MY HEART!" Will screamed. Kendall smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Little smart-ass," he said under his breath as he wipe away the little tears rolling down Will's face. "Look who it is, Willy."

Will sniffled and looked over to see Carlos.

"Hey, buddy," Carlos smiled, waving happily. "Are you hurt?"

Will smiled and reached out his arms for the Latino. Kendall had no choice but to hand the child over. It kind of stung a little to watch Will lay his cheek on Carlos' shoulder, an arm hooked around the man's neck.

"Where's James?" Carlos asked as they walked.

"He wanted me to come alone this time," Kendall said. "He was acting weird about it."

Kendall watched as Carlos' eyes dropped and he hesitated for just a second.

"That's okay, right, Willy? We're gonna have a fun time without him." Carlos said cheerfully as he reached out to open his therapy room door.

He was really let down about this, actually. He and Logan had decided that if James came to therapy, that meant he and Carlos were cool and he was willing to move past the kiss. But Carlos knew James wouldn't come. And he was right… And that meant James didn't want to see him anymore. For whatever reason.

He put Will on his feet and stood up straight again.

"We're gonna work on his separation anxiety. Obviously he's having a hard time without James, since it's routine for him to come to therapy, too. So we need to work on how he deals with being away from you and James. So you're gonna go out this door, take a left, and go into the next room. You'll be able to see and hear us, but we can't see you." Carlos explained.

"You're kicking me out?"

"It's a vital part in his therapy."

"What, did you make out with my boyfriend at Starbucks or something? You two are being weird lately," Kendall said, eyes narrowed. Carlos' breath caught, but relief waved over him as Kendall laughed and clapped a hand over Carlos' shoulder. "I'm kidding. I know you're a good guy."

Carlos smiled a little.

"So uh- I just leave?"

"Say goodbye to him like you're leaving him at his grandmother's house."

And so Kendall knelt down and hugged Will.

"I'm going bye-bye, Willy. I'll be back in a while, okay?"

And to Kendall and Carlos' surprise, Will was silent.

"Okay. Love you." he said, kissing Kendall's cheek. Kendall stood.

"Well… Okay." Kendall said awkwardly. And he didn't know what it was, but some sort of emotion ran through Kendall as he watched his son wave to him happily, then turn to Carlos. The way Will looked at Carlos… Like he was superhero or something… Waiting for Carlos to tell him what to do… It sort of tore Kendall up.

Carlos smiled a little and lifted a hand in farewell as Kendall left.

Kendall watched in awe through the two way mirror as Will was completely fine being alone with Carlos. Didn't cry even once since Kendall left. And besides that, he did everything Carlos asked- even the work activities that Will usually refused to do.

And at the end of the session, Kendall was summoned back into the room, where Nibbles' cage was.

They sat on the floor, Will standing up, when the cage was opened and Nibbles scurried out.

"NIBBLES!" Will squealed. He dropped to his knees and petted the rat's head with a single finger, the way James told him to. He then gently picked the animal up, stood, and walked over to Carlos to sit in his lap and play with the rat.

Kendall's heart sank. What the hell? Will LOVED Kendall. Why was he choosing Carlos over his father all these times?

"Don't take it personally, Kendall," Carlos said, Kendall's son in his lap. "I'm an exotic friend that he only sees once a week. He just likes to enjoy my company when he can. And as soon as you leave here, you'll be back to being the favorite."

As Will played with the therapy rat, Kendall and Carlos talked business. About what they should do when Will throws tantrums when they leave him somewhere. He said nothing about how Will was perfectly fine when he was left with Carlos, though.

And after that they still had a few minutes, so they watched Will interact with the rat.

"He loves animals." Carlos noted.

"Dunno where he got that. His mom hates all animals and James- well you saw how he was around the rat." Kendall said.

Carlos DID know how James was around Nibbles. He didn't like the rat, because it was "gross". It was cute, actually, the way James was sort of afraid of it. Carlos betted he was afraid of spiders, too, and he jumped on chairs when he saw one and made Kendall kill it with a shoe. And then Kendall would be the "Knight in shining armor"- quite literally, being Kendall KNIGHT. Oh, how Carlos would love to be the one to kill spiders for that silly man.

After their time was up, Will gave Carlos a hug and Kendall took his hand to leave.

"Oh- tell James… Tell him that I wish he came today." Carlos said softly. That was all he COULD say. He couldn't say "Tell James I said sorry for kissing him" to Kendall, because that was his BOYFRIEND right there. And he couldn't even say anything about Starbucks, because there were cameras everywhere and it probably wasn't good if someone found out that he hung out with a client outside of work.

"Kay. I will," Kendall nodded. "C'mon, kid. Let's get home."

"No," Will suddenly said, jerking Kendall back. "Stay."

"Will, we have to get home to Daddy and Foxy," Kendall reminded the child. "And Dr. Carlos has other patients to see."

"NOOOO!" It was that familiar high-pitched scream that was heard everywhere as the child pulled at his hand.

Kendall's eyes went wide as he easily kept the child's hand in his. Carlos' mouth dropped as his eyes flashed to Kendall's. He hated the look in Kendall's eyes. And he didn't blame the man for being upset. Will was completely unaffected when Kendall left, but when they tried to leave Carlos behind he flipped his shit.

"CAAAARLOOOOS!" Will screamed, reaching desperately for his therapist. Looking defeated, Kendall let go and Will went flying to hug Carlos' legs.

Carlos sighed and bent down. He had had kids reluctant to leave him, but it had never been this significant.

"You have to go home, buddy," Carlos said seriously. "Go see your daddy, cause I know he misses you. And I'll be here waiting for you next week, okay?"

"Play." Will pouted.

"See you next week," Carlos smiled, hugging the boy. "Give your daddy a big hug for me, kay?"

Will just clung to Carlos more.

"C'mon, bud. We'll take Foxy to the park when we get home. Sound like fun?" Kendall asked, reaching out his hand.

"Yeah, that's fun, right?" Carlos offered.

"Yeah." Will sighed dramatically.

"He's such a sass master." Carlos giggled to Kendall.

"Tell me about it," Kendall said, rolling his eyes. "C'mon, Will."

Will took Kendall's hand reluctantly and waved to Carlos.

* * *

James sat in the grass that afternoon, watching Will play with Fox. Kendall's head was in his lap as he told James all about the therapy session.

"I wasn't even in there most of the time," Kendall said, looking past James' face to the sky above them. "I was in the observation room. And Jamie- it was horrible. Will was completely fine with me leaving. And he sat in Carlos' lap over mine. And he flipped his shit when I tried to get him to leave at the end of it all."

"He likes Carlos, eh?"

"I guess so."

James supported himself on a hand behind him as the fingers of the other hand ran through his hair.

"And he seemed a little let down that you didn't come," Kendall added. "Carlos did, I mean. Will was, too, in the beginning."

James was silent.

"Jamie… What happened at Starbucks?" Kendall asked gently, green eyes pleading on James' hazel ones.

James smiled a little, but it dropped immediately.

"James," Kendall demanded. "Tell me."

"I don't know, babe. Honestly, I don't. We were just talking in the bathroom and-" James decided it wasn't a good idea to tell Kendall about the kiss.

"Did he tell you about his little crush?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," James answered quickly. "And it freaked me out."

"So… You don't feel the same way?"

James stroked his boyfriend's smooth cheek and smiled a little.

"Don't worry about it. I love YOU." He murmured. Kendall grinned and turned his face to kiss James' palm.

"Daddy!" The familiar high-pitched voice wafted through the air, and both Kendall's and James' heads snapped up to see Will sitting on the rusty old swing only about twenty feet away, twisted around and reaching out to them. "Push me!"

James watched as Kendall jumped up and raced over to his son playfully.

"Hold on tight, Will!" James called. Will's little fingers wrapped tightly around the rusty chain. Kendall's own fingers gripped the chain just above the seat as he pulled the child back and up, then let go. Will's squeal of happiness warmed James' heart to no end as Fox trotted up to him and plopped down sleepily by James' side.

So many things ran through James' head then.

_They're so cute together._

_He makes a fantastic father._

_Why aren't we married?_

_Am I holding back?_

_Why?_

_Kendall's noticing something's up._

_I bet Carlos hates you._

_Carlos._

_Carlos._

_NO! _

_That's your son's therapist. Get him OUT of your head._

_Oh, but his skin is so soft looking._

_It IS soft. I felt it._

_And his lips are soft, too._

_When we kissed… It was like he had been waiting for that forever._

_Like he NEEDED me._

James sighed and fell back into the grass, looking up at the blue sky.

He hadn't allowed himself to think about Carlos, because he knew he shouldn't. But there was always that slight heaviness in his heart. That nagging. And when he DID think about Carlos, his heart soared. He even had a dream, the night of the kiss, that he left Kendall for Carlos.

He loved Kendall to no end, and couldn't- SHOULDN'T- have Carlos. So he was ALWAYS with Kendall. Always had his hands on him, always gave him kisses, always told him he loved him. And Kendall noticed and loved it- obviously.

That's why James had bought the rings.

The two simple silver bands for his and Kendall's left ring fingers.

But every time he thought of proposing to Kendall- sealing the deal and getting Carlos out of the picture… He got this awful, rotten feeling in his stomach. Maybe it was because he was a good-natured person and knew that would hurt Carlos.

Maybe what James needed more than anything is to just talk to Carlos? Or even Logan for that matter. He needed to know that Carlos was okay. Because James knew he hurt Carlos' feelings by just leaving like that and by not coming to Will's therapy session.

Was he really thinking about going and asking for Carlos' consent to get married?

James got up, angry at himself, and stormed over to Kendall. His hand snaked into his pocket and closed around the silver ring in there as he arrived, and Kendall turned to him, startled.

"Wassa matter, hon?" Kendall asked, face full of concern.

James' mouth opened. He was gonna pop the question. Right now- before he chickened out.

"Kendall," he began, but words didn't come.

"James," Kendall mocked.

_Do it. Stop thinking about Carlos. He means nothing to you. Just ask the damn question._

James, flustered that he couldn't get the words out, pulled his hand from his pocket.

"I- uh- I love you," James stuttered as he opened his hand. Kendall looked confused as he looked from the ring to James. "And- um- I'm ready."

"Ready? For…?" Kendall's face turned to realization. "Oh, Jamie."

He threw his arms around James' neck and hugged him tight.

"Is that why you've been so weird lately? Was Carlos in on this?"

James was silent, returning the embrace. The heaviness in his heart lifted.

_I'm safe. Carlos can't do SHIT now._

"So I get to wear it now?" Kendall asked excitedly as he pulled away.

"Sure you do." James smiled, just loving how happy Kendall was as he slipped the ring over his ring finger.

"It's perfect," Kendall whispered, kissing James happily. "Oh, I'm so excited."

"Me, too." James grinned, allowing Kendall to bombard him with kisses.

"HEEEY! PUUUSH MEEE!" Will whined as he was nearly stopped from lack of pushing.

"I don't think Will's gonna be seeing Carlos anymore." Kendall said matter-of-factly as James turned to push Will as Kendall admired his left hand, like a woman with a shiny new diamond ring.

James hesitated, but took a deep breath and nodded.

"I get it." He said with a little smile.

* * *

"Loooosy," Logan sang from the kitchen. "Daky and I made spaghetti!"

Carlos appeared in the kitchen, in his PJ's, looking sluggish. Logan had to double-take, since Carlos was usually not in his PJ's at this time.

"Awe, wassa matter?" Logan pouted as he made a plate for Dak, his guest of honor for the night.

"James didn't come to therapy today. He made Kendall take Will." Carlos said softly.

Logan passed the plate to Dak, who was in boxers and a sweatshirt, and Dak bent down to kiss him gratefully before going to sit at the table.

"That mother fucker. I'll kill him!" Logan growled about James.

"Yeah… I dunno what to think about it."

"I do! He's scared to admit to himself that that kiss opened up a new door and that he's falling for you. Cause he still loves Kendall, but likes you a lot, too." Logan ranted. "And that's a dick move. I'll fuck him up."

"It's not my place to be mad. He's got a boyfriend and a son and I can't be mad that he hates me for kissing him."

"Well I can be. And I am." Logan said angrily. "You're a GREAT kisser. I'm surprised he didn't fuck you on the sink."

"How would you know I'm a great kisser?"

"Please, honey. When you get drunk- you're all over me."

"What?" Carlos squeaked, eyes wide. This had never been mentioned before.

"Oh, yeah. Just never told you cause I thought you'd stop getting drunk if you knew." Logan giggled. "But I love it."

Carlos shook his head with a sigh and took his plate to sit beside Dak and eat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gosh, I love the amount of support this story has. And I love that you guys don't DEMAND things, you suggest them and remind me to do what I want. :D I love to hear your suggestions and I try to make everyone happy in some way, so keep that in mind.**

* * *

The next week, Will wasn't taken to therapy.

"Friday." He said cutely, poking his sleeping father's cheek. James' eyes snapped open and focused on the little boy in his PJ's.

"What're you doing up, buddy?" James asked sleepily, looking at the clock. 7 AM- the time they got up for therapy.

"Friday," Will repeated. "I see Carlos."

"Oh," James sighed. "No, buddy. You're not going to see Carlos anymore."

"Why?"

James was silent, not knowing what to say.

"Just go back to bed, okay?" James whispered.

"NO! I see Carlos. Daddy! Friday!" Will said with a bit of difficulty. It was one of the longest sentences Will had conjured in a while.

"Shh! Will, you're gonna wake Daddy up." James hissed.

"Doctor!" Will said angrily, trying to remove his shirt to get dressed.

"William! We are NOT going to the doctor today."

Will, like so many times before, turned his face up and let out a long, high pitched scream.

"Will!"

"What the hell is going on?" Kendall grumbled, rolling over in the bed.

"DOCTOR!" Will yelled, pounding his fist into his head: something he hadn't done since he started seeing Carlos.

"Mother of GOD!" Kendall grumped.

"FRIDAY!" Will screamed, beginning to pull his hair out. James got up and scooped his son up into his arms. He laid down, encasing the boy with himself.

"Why no Carlos?" Will whimpered.

"Shh… Go to sleep." James whispered, stroking Will's hair. Will sniffled and was quiet, but didn't go to sleep like his fathers did.

* * *

8:30 AM. Time to see Will.

Carlos was sure James wouldn't be there again, but he DID enjoy working with Will. So he went out to the waiting room, sure it would be a great session because he heard no screaming.

But he looked around and saw no Kendall or James or Will. Maybe they were late. He would come back in five.

He came back five minutes later and they still weren't there.

And soon their session would have been over, and they never showed. And so, like he did with all his other no-shows, Carlos called to see what was going on.

He had a half hour to do paperwork, so he decided to call then.

The phone rang long enough for Carlos to be sure nobody would answer, but soon there was a familiar voice, sending Carlos' heart leaping.

"Hello?" James answered sleepily.

"Hello, is this Mister Diamond?" Carlos said professionally, but secretly he loved the way James' morning voice was deeper than his normal one and sounded a little like he had a cold.

James was silent for a while.

"Yeah. Hey, Carlos."

"Um- I was just calling to see why Will missed his appointment today."

"Yeah," James hesitated, looking for the right words. "We… Uh… We aren't coming anymore."

"EVER?" Carlos squeaked. "Why?"

"I- uh."

"James, can we talk about this? There's no reason for Will to suffer because of what happened. He was making so much progress." Carlos said, pained.

James was silent. He couldn't argue with the facts: Will had progressed hugely since seeing Carlos every week. He talked more. He didn't hurt himself anymore, save that morning. He smiled and laughed more. He asked questions about his surroundings. And he was able to be outside without someone breathing down his neck. James LOVED the way his son behaved now. He had his outbursts, but he was manageable now.

"Why don't you come to my house tonight?" Carlos asked lowly. "We really need to talk. Before you decide that Will shouldn't see me anymore. And don't worry. I won't touch you."

James thought about this for a while.

"I'll come for a few minutes." He gave in. Carlos sighed with relief and told James his address.

* * *

James was careful to give no extra attention to his appearance before he left. He didn't even shave. He left in loose jeans, a t-shirt, and old tennis shoes- just what he was wearing that day. He even resisted the urge to put on cologne.

Kendall knew where James was going, but wasn't sure he approved. He agreed- they needed to talk about Carlos' "crush", because that's what he thought was going on.

* * *

"He's here!" Logan sang from where he laid on the couch as the doorbell was rung. He wasn't feeling too hot that night, and Carlos insisted Logan stay downstairs so he could take care of him.

"Logan! You couldn't have put on pants?" Carlos scolded as he spotted his friend in the dark living room watching "The Bachelor" in a blue v-neck and boxer briefs.

"Bite me!"

Carlos rolled his eyes as he opened the door to see James, who had just spun around and was making for his car.

"James?" Carlos called, confused. James stopped in his tracks, hesitated, and turned.

"Hey." He said sheepishly. Carlos got a little angry that even in jeans, a t-shirt, and dark stubble, James was absolutely breath taking. He wanted to just-

Never mind what he wanted to do.

"Uh- come in. Sorry- Logan's got a cold and he looks a mess, so ignore him." Carlos grumbled as James slowly entered the house.

"My Jamie is here!" Logan cheered from the dark living room, James only seeing the glare from his glasses from the TV and the slight illumination of the man sprawled out on the couch.

"Hey, Logan."

"I missed you, baby!"

James laughed a little and followed Carlos to the kitchen. He loved the way the house smelled. Kind of like sugar cookies: he guessed it was a candle or something. But it also had that Carlos scent to it.

"Sorry- I tried to clean up a little. Logan's a little hard to live with sometimes. He's a slob." Carlos said, embarrassed as he cleared the table a little for them to sit.

"It's cool… Me, too. And Will. Drives Kendall nuts." James laughed, then stopped abruptly. "I miss you."

Carlos' eyes widened and his mouth hung agape as James blushed. He didn't mean to say that. He didn't even know that that's how he felt.

"I mean- I mean- shit." James said in a panic, getting to his feet.

"No! Sit down." Carlos ordered, so powerfully that James obeyed. "I- I guess we should get to the point. We kissed at Starbucks. And I dunno how that's affected YOU, but I know I can't stop thinking about it."

James was silent, looking away.

"How HAS it affected you?"

"It scared me. A lot. To the point where I forbade myself to even think about it, because I knew it wasn't fair to Kendall."

"Does Kendall know?"

"No. He thinks you just told me that you have a crush on me."

Carlos nodded and shrugged.

"Anyway, I- I made a lot of rash decisions because of what happened. GOOD decisions, but ones I didn't fully think out."

"Like?"

"Like nothing," James said a little defensively. "And even though I know it's so wrong, I still want to grab your little ass and I still wanna stick my tongue down your throat and I still wanna- FUCK. I hate this. I hate you."

Carlos went completely still, eyes full of hurt.

"I didn't mean that. I mean I hate you for doing this to me. Cause now I'm conflicted, and I thought I had control, but then I came here and I saw you in your glasses again, and they're so cute and I love them, and I don't know what to do anymore. You're the therapist. Help me."

"TOLD YOU HE'D LOVE THE GLASSES!" Logan called, having been eavesdropping. Carlos and James decided they didn't care that Logan was listening- he was harmless.

"You're the only one who can help you. You just have to do what you want." Carlos said. "And if that means taking Will out of my service and never seeing me again… Fine."

James sighed and put his head in his hands, and for the first time Carlos saw the silver ring on his left hand. It had only been a week- Kendall and James can't have gotten married in a week, right? Before he could ask about it, James shot up.

"Stop being adorable! FUCK! I love Kendall- so much- and I think I'm forgetting about that kiss, but then I see you and I just wanna- wanna- I don't even know!"

Carlos got up, too, as James went to the sink and looked out into the dark back yard from the window.

"I'm engaged, Carlos." James said softly, not looking back. Carlos' heart dropped, but he wasn't surprised. "And… I did it because I thought that if Kendall and I were getting married, I was secure and that would take the feelings for you away. But it hasn't. It DID. But… But then I came here and everything got fucked up."

Carlos was silent and James looked at him through the reflection from the window.

"Does it hurt? That I'm engaged?" James asked, turning after Carlos was silent for a minute.

"It… It really does. Like- a LOT. And it's weird." Carlos said softly. "I've never felt this before. And I'm sorry- it's not my place to be hurt."

James was silent and looked away.

"Johnny Depp once said that if you're in a position where you have to choose between two people, choose the second. Because you obviously didn't love the first enough to be loyal," he said quietly. "But… I'm engaged. And Kendall is the father of my son."

"I dunno why you're still here, then." Carlos said softly.

James was silent and leaned against the sink, looking at the refrigerator behind Carlos. Carlos' eyes had dropped to James' chest.

"I- uh," James began awkwardly, but to both their surprises, James reached out and pulled Carlos to him, his arms around the small frame and cheek on his black hair.

"Do you feel that?" Carlos asked, looking up.

"Feel what? Do you have wood?"

Carlos laughed and little and shook his head.

"No. I mean… Do you feel how RIGHT this is?" Carlos asked. "I'm not gonna tell you to dump Kendall for me, but just admit it. THIS is right."

"But I feel right with him, too."

Carlos nodded and dropped his eyes again, making to wiggle from James' grip.

"Uh- but," James stammered. Carlos was getting a little fed up with these "sentences" of his, but not so much what followed. Because with that, Carlos' attention was grabbed and his head lifted. James dove into it, head dipping down to catch the Latino's lips and inhale sharply as the fire inside him was fed.

"No," Carlos immediately broke away. But James didn't care, as he began placing warm kisses on Carlos' neck, the pulse beneath his lips quickening. "J-James. No. It's wrong."

"Then why the fuck does it feel so right?"

Carlos swallowed hard, and his face was caught with a powerful, yet gentle hand and his lips were caught again. Carlos loved the way that sexy stubble scratched his face with every re-initiation.

It was James' turn now to be set on the sink now. His long legs kept the Latino to him as they kissed, in fear that Carlos would run away. His fingers traced up to the base of Carlos' skull, the fuzzy black hair satisfying under his touch. Once again, Carlos' head was brought back far, but he didn't care.

But Carlos' fingers on James' pants zipper was what snapped James out of it.

"Shit," James breathed, jumping down from the sink and lightly pushing Carlos away. His fingers shot to comb through his hair in distress. "What is it with us and sinks? Mother of fucking god! I knew this would happen, but I still came."

"I'm sorry. God- what the fuck? I'm sorry."

"I've never heard you cuss before." He smirked. Carlos smiled a little and nodded. "Come outside with me."

Carlos' breath caught as James' hand encased his and he pulled Carlos out the back door, onto a little porch with a light.

"Your house is cute." James observed.

"Logan picked it out and decorated. I just live here and pay half." Carlos laughed, but his smile dropped as James popped an unlit white cigarette into his mouth and lit it.

"I like it. I'll have to have Logan come decorate my house- Kendall and I aren't so good at that."

"I didn't know you smoked."

"I did a few times for a long time, but just started up again."

"Because you're stressed," Carlos reasoned with his psychologist skills, "About what?"

"You."

Carlos nodded and looked away.

"Logan smoked for a while, but I made him quit. He's got asthma and he didn't know it til he started smoking."

"You take good care of Logan, don't you?"

"I love kids, but obviously I can't have some of my own. So Logan's kinda like my baby." Carlos smirked. "He likes it, though. He loves for me to take care of him."

"How come you don't date? You seem like you ARE."

"Cause we've viewed each other as just friends since high school, and that's hard to change. I mean, he's told me that he's had crushes on me before, but I've never looked at him that way. I mean, not just cause he's my best friend, but also cause he's just not my type."

"Doctor Carlos Garcia has a TYPE?"

"I love taking care of kids at work. It's a rewarding job. But if I had a boyfriend, I'd want someone to take care of ME when I get home, you know? Maybe cook a little something, cuddle with me on the couch as we talk about our days, and- well- other stuff, too… That's kinda inappropriate."

"I get where you're going."

"Not that I view myself as the almighty provider of the house and my work is tiring, but I like to be taken care of. And with Logan, I'd be the care taker. And I love doing that for him, don't get me wrong, but it wouldn't work if we were TOGETHER. What about you and Kendall?"

"I'm the mom." James laughed. "He's the playful, good-guy dad to Will, and I'm the bitch mom who always says no."

"What about as a couple?"

"Really wanna talk about this?"

"I want to learn about you."

"Well… We switch off. You know that I pour concrete during the summer, save Fridays, right? Well during Kendall's off-season, he takes care of ME. Gives me back massages and cooks and cleans and takes care of Will and all that. But when he's training or the season is on, he's never home, and when he is he's exhausted. So I do the housewife stuff."

"What do you prefer?"

James thought about this for a second, REALLY considered it, as he took in a long drag from his cigarette.

"I'm a parent, so naturally I'm a caregiver. And I think that transfers to my love-life too. I like to be the 'Mommy' in the house, but when something needs fixed or lifted, I do that, too."

"Hm."

"That's what I PREFER. But bad news for me, cause Kendall prefers that, too. So usually he wins on that aspect, but lets me take care of him in the bedroom, you know?"

"Okay, gross."

"It's not GROSS," James laughed. "I bet you bottom, don't you?"

"What?" Carlos squeaked.

"So you top."

"I don't anything!"

James squinted his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I've never had a boyfriend. Ever. You were my first kiss with a guy. Of COURSE I've never had sex. I mean- okay, there were a few times in high school and the beginning of college, but that doesn't count cause those were girls."

"You're so damn cute." James giggled. "So I'm gonna give you the crash-course in sex."

"No! That's awkward and I don't wanna hear it."

"Carlos, shut up and listen! Would you rather hear from Logan?"

"I HAVE. Like, every day!"

"You know kinda what it feels like to top, since you've done girls. But take it from me, it's TOTALLY different with a guy. Guys- they're tighter and-"

"James!"

"They're tighter and their legs are longer and harrier. Personally, I think it's like seventy times better with a guy than a girl." James looked over to see Carlos blushing hard, but not arguing. "I prefer topping over bottoming any day, but some guys prefer bottoming. I mean, it's okay, but it's really painful and doesn't really feel that good, personally speaking. Unless the guy hits that spot-"

"The prostate."

"The magical spot- and that makes up for everything." James finished. "But don't let that scare you away. Sex with a man is fantastic either way."

"How would you know? Kendall's been your only one- he could just be really good."

"Because he GRUNTS. Gosh, the grunts. And you don't have to worry about not coming inside them, cause there's no pregnancy. And, I have to admit, tits are a perk to hetero sex, cause I guess they're just FUN."

Carlos laughed a little at this, shaking his head.

"And maybe the shaved legs in a plus, too. But I just can't explain it, you know? You'd have to try it."

Carlos nodded as James ground out the cigarette in the grass.

"I should probably get home." James sighed.

"I'm glad we could talk like mature adults."

"Then make out like high schoolers."

"Again, we never made out," Carlos corrected. "Tongue has to be involved."

"Stick around, honey." James smirked, getting up and helping Carlos to his feet. "Guess I should confirm that Will'll be coming next week."

"Good."

James smiled and lead the way back inside.

"I'll see ya, Logan." He said, waving to Logan on his way to the door.

"But you never came to cuddle with me!"

"I have work tomorrow, I can't get sick."

"Well fuck. Guess I'll have to feel you up another time."

"You can feel me up any time." James said, using the mutual sense of humor he and Logan shared.

"Yay!" Logan cheered. "Just gotta see you more often."

"Bye, Logan."

"See ya, Jamie."

James opened the door and stepped out, turning to Carlos.

"I'll come see you sometime so we can hang out. I liked talking to you." James smiled.

"Okay." Carlos beamed, watching James turn and leave. Carlos found that his heart was fluttering at the thought that their meetings may go like that every time. Even though it was wrong, he wanted it.

* * *

**Okay. So I hope you liked that chapter. :D**

**You have to understand, I do romance and I'm not used to having other things that people want to read about: AKA Will. So if you guys have any ideas about Will, let me know, PLEASE, cause I'm not so good at coming up with ideas on that subject. **

**And, totally extra JMLHCPKSfan info, don't have to read, but I gots some bragging to do. I went to see BTR Friday in Indianapolis and they went out into the crowd during "We Are". WELL, Kendall and Carlos came to my side and everyone like sprinted to try to touch them. I wasn't fast enough, so I stayed where I was. And my little brother pointed down, fifteen feet from us, and *insert angel singing* right there, singing beneath the spotlight, was KENDALL FRICKING SCHMIDT. And I swear he's even more beautiful in real life. And I screamed and flipped out, did this little grip-my-head-and-jump-up-and-down-like-a-prick-fan girl thing and almost broke my legs. Cause even though I didn't get to touch his sweaty bod, that's the closest I've ever been to any of them. I'm sure a lot of you have met them and have touched their sweaty bods and have talked to them and stuff, but I'm not so fortunate. So to me, that was a big thing.**

**Originally I was gonna shoot them down with elephant tranquillizers and take them home, but the people at the gate took my gun away. Dang. #BTRSleepingLikeBabies *insert pictures of the guys, dead because they were shot with elephant tranquillizers* #TheyBreatheSoLightly #ImGoingToJail**

**I'm kidding. Totally kidding. Don't call the cops on me.**

**And question, if you're still reading this, how many tour buses do they have and what colors? Cause I saw two brown ones, which were just like the ones I know they have, and a blue one, maybe two, I dunno. But my mom insisted they were their tour buses, but they were parked where people could see, so I'm not so sure. Anyone know?**


	8. Chapter 8

"I'll see you next week, Willy." Kendall smiled to Will, kissing the boy's forehead as James loaded his bags in the back of the car.

"Daddy!" Will pouted in his little October jacket and hat.

"I gotta go to training, bud. I'm sorry." Kendall said in surrender as James closed the trunk and joined them. "But I'll call you every night, okay? And I'll be back in time to take you trick-or-treating."

Will nodded sadly as his fathers hugged.

"Be careful. Don't get hurt and make sure you wear your pads and helmet." James said sternly as they hugged.

"Always do." Kendall assured.

"Okay. Guess you have to go now." James sighed, pulling back to kiss his fiancé goodbye. He walked him to the driver's side of the car and opened the door.

"No! I go, too!" Will yelled, trying to hop into the car with Kendall. James caught him by the waist midair and put the child on his hip.

"Gimme kisses, bud." Kendall said, and James bent to allow Will to kiss his father before he did the same.

"I love you." Kendall offered to Will, whose lip was quivering and his eyes brimming with tears.

"Love you." Will said.

"Sorry to leave him in a mood." Kendall sighed to James. "I love you."

"Love you, too." With that, James closed the car door and carried Will to the sidewalk, where they waved to Kendall as he drove down the road.

Hockey season was the worst for James and his mom. Kendall was rarely home, which meant Will threw more tantrums and was harder to control. But at least this year James would have Carlos to help out.

As soon as the two were inside and their jackets were off, Will was screaming.

"DADDY!" he screamed. "COME BACK! DAAAAADDY!"

This was the way it always was. As soon as Kendall left, Will was screaming until he fell asleep. And every morning that Kendall wasn't there to make him breakfast, he screamed and cried. James had learned to just let him do what he wanted, because there was nothing he could do to calm his son down.

So he sat on the couch and turned on "Cars", Will's favorite movie and always ready in the DVD player, in hopes that it might distract the boy. Fox jumped up and cuddled close to James, afraid of Will. Sometimes when Will was like this he would try to hurt Fox, so the dog learned to stick close to James or Kendall when this happened.

"Look, Will! Wanna watch McQueen?" James offered, pointing to the TV.

"NOOOOOO!" Will screamed, dropping the floor and burying his little face in the carpet to muffle his yells. "NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO!"

James would let this go on until Will hurt himself, in which case he would restrain the boy until he tuckered out with all the struggling.

And that time hadn't come for an hour, when Will realized he was getting nowhere will his yelling and stood before his father.

"Get Daddy!" he pleaded.

"I can't, buddy! He's at training." James sighed, extremely annoyed now.

"DAAAADDY!" Will screamed, and he pounded his palm into his temple over and over. James got up and with one swift motion he had Will's wrists and his hands were encased in his. Fox had hurried away to hide beneath James' and Kendall's bed.

"We don't hit." James growled.

"Noooo!" Will groaned as he went limp and fell to the floor.

"Wanna sit here and watch McQueen with me?" James asked the wiggling boy.

"I want Carlos!" Will screamed, kicking his feet. James sighed and sat on the boy's legs, about to tell Will he couldn't have Carlos either, which would send Will into another tantrum, when he stopped. It was a Saturday morning- Carlos wouldn't be at work. And honestly, James missed Carlos, too. He saw him the day before at therapy, but they didn't talk much. Besides that, they hadn't been able to get together because Kendall was always demanding James go this place and that with him before the season started.

"Okay. I'll call Carlos, but you can't hit, okay?"

Will nodded, and as soon as he was freed he ran over to the couch and got a pillow. It was the only allowed violent output- Will could hit things with it and not cause damage. All breakable things were out of his reach anyway.

He dialed Carlos' number as he stood at the doorway and lit a cigarette, watching Will smack the pillow against the couch with all his strength. There were times that Will actually ripped pillows. The phone only rang once before it was picked up.

"Hello?" Came Logan's voice, excited, ignoring the screaming in the background.

"Hey. Lemme talk to Carlos." James said smoothly.

"He's on the shitter. We're at Panera Bread." Logan said. "But you can talk to me!"

Suddenly there was a voice in the background, Logan giggled, and the phone was snatched.

"Hey, James." Carlos said, obviously angry that Logan answered his phone.

"Hey. I need you."

"You need me?"

"Booty call!" Logan sang in the background.

"Kendall just left for training camp and,"

"Is this really a booty call?"

"No! Shut up!" James laughed. "Kendall just left and Will's flipping out. And he's asking for you."

Carlos heard the all-too-familiar high-pitched screeches in the background.

"Is it cool if Logan comes, too?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Cool. We're leaving now."

After James gave directions, he hung up and returned to the couch, where Will was screaming into the pillow.

* * *

Logan drove himself and Carlos to James' house in his black and white Mini Cooper, which matched his complexion in that it was black with a white stripe.

"Gonna kiss him?" Logan asked scandalously from behind the wheel.

"I hope so. It's kinda up to him, though, you know? I dunno if he snapped out of it or not. I'm actually really nervous about it." Carlos explained.

"Well I guess this is the true test. See if he likes you even when you look like shit." Logan smirked.

"What? I do? We have to go home first!"

"No, you're adorable, like usual. But that just shows me how into him you are." Logan said smartly.

"Logie, what do I do? He's getting MARRIED. He's like… Cheating on his fiancé."

"It's his choice," Logan shrugged. "But I dunno if it's considered cheating unless you're poking. Are you poking?"

"What does that even mean? Do you mean sex?"

"Yeah!" Logan said as if it was obvious.

"No way. Don't you think I'da told you about that?"

"I'd hope so," Logan laughed. "But Los… I hate this."

"Hate what?"

"That you're doing this with James. He's engaged to Kendall for God's sake! This is only gonna end in your heart getting broken and I don't like that."

Carlos was silent as they pulled into James' driveway.

"I know you guys have feeling for each other, but you know I'm right about this. I don't want your first love to end in heartbreak."

"All of them do." Carlos shrugged as he opened the car door and climbed out. He DID know that Logan was right, and he knew that when Logan spoke seriously he meant business. But he just… Didn't want to let go of James.

"Hey," Carlos murmured, catching Logan before they knocked on the door. "Thanks. But… I wanna figure this out on my own. You know?"

"If you need my help, you know I'm here." Logan smiled before pushing his glasses further up his nose and knocking on the door.

It was only seconds before the door was opened and a relieved James stood there. Screaming poured through the door and Logan's brows jumped up.

"Never fear, Doctor Carlos is here." Carlos said nobly before stepping into the door.

"You're a life saver." James sighed, touching Carlos' stomach as the Latino passed. Logan gave him a stern look before he entered, too.

"I need to have a talk with you." Logan said as he and James followed Carlos to the living room. It was strange for Carlos to be in this house- he had never been in a patient's home before. It was so clean, but he knew that would change since Kendall was gone and both Will and his father were said to be pigs.

"Hey, buddy!" Carlos said cheerfully to the child, who was on the floor with a pillow pressed to his face, screaming bloody-murder. The screaming stopped as suddenly as it started and the pillow came away from Will's tear stricken face.

"CARLOS!" Will cheered, as if nothing had happened. He jumped up and slammed into Carlos' legs in a hug. Carlos laughed and squatted down to accept the hug.

"I hear you're having a hard time without your daddy, eh?" Carlos asked. Will backed away and nodded, using his sleeve to wipe the tears from his cheeks. "That sucks. But you know, you still have a perfectly amazing daddy still here to take care of you."

"Yeah."

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you up. How about you show me your room? And Foxy?" Carlos suggested. Will's eyes lit up and he nodded, Carlos standing. But as soon as they began walking, Will stopped and hid behind Carlos' legs.

"Who's that?" Will asked pointing up shyly to Logan.

"His name is Logan. He's my best friend in the whole world." Carlos explained. Logan waved awkwardly- like many fruity gays he wasn't so good with kids.

"Weird." Will shuddered.

"William!" James scolded. Logan laughed a little and so did Carlos.

"I've been called worse, kid." Logan giggled, and Will lead Carlos clear around his father and Logan to his room.

"Gosh- it's lunch time and I haven't even thought about making food," James sighed, glancing at the clock on the wall, "Ramen it is."

So James made himself and Will Ramen noodles as Logan sat on the counter and talked.

"What game are you playing?" Logan asked sternly.

"What?"

"My Carlos is not a toy, James. He's sweet and fragile- and you're just gonna break his heart. It's inevitable."

James, shocked by the sudden mood change, took a deep breath.

"I know. But like you said- he's sweet and fragile. And he's so irresistible. And I hate that either way, someone I care about is gonna get hurt."

"You have to choose. Every day you wait, it's gonna be that much more painful to let one of them go."

James sighed again, stirring the noodles. He was surprised at how wise Logan was- even though he came across as all fun and games. And he was also surprised at how territorial he was of Carlos.

"Tell me what to do, Logan." James pleaded. Logan shook his head and let out a deep breath.

"I couldn't tell ya."

"I mean… Will calls Kendall 'Daddy'. I can't take that from him, and I can't do that to Will. And I love Kendall- so much-"

"Or was he just there when you needed him most?" Logan asked gently. "And you're afraid to let that go?"

"I don't know, Logan… All I know is that there's still a spark when we kiss."

"What about the con's?"

James thought about this for a second, then shrugged.

"He's not Carlos." He said seriously.

"Okay… Pro's and con's of Carlos."

"He's fucking adorable and sexy and smart and perfect- all in one. Will absolutely loves him. I can't get enough of him. His kisses- they're just… Like I never want them to end."

"But there're more con's to him than Kendall."

"Yeah. Like that he could lose his job if we got together." James sighed.

"Not if you discontinue services."

James sighed and stared at Logan.

"Can't I have them both?" he asked gently.

"No."

"Hey, is it cool if we take the dog out back?" Carlos asked, head poking into the kitchen. Will appeared in the doorway, the Latino's hand in his.

"Yeah. Go ahead." James smiled sweetly. Carlos returned the smile and the two disappeared.

Logan was silent, and so was James.

"Look, Kendall's gone all week," James finally said as he drained the noodles. "And I'll choose by then. Okay?"

Logan gave him an untrusting look, then to James' relief he smiled, dimples showing on either cheek.

"Or you could just forget them both and choose me." Logan giggled. James laughed and punched his stomach lightly.

"Go tell them that Will's lunch is ready." He said.

* * *

They were all on the couch later that day, watching "Cars", since Will missed the whole movie. It was Logan all the way to the left, then James, then Carlos with Will in his lap. James' arm was casually draped over the back of the couch behind Carlos, but the Latino didn't seem to notice.

"You know, I'm pretty sure Lightning McQueen is Logan." James said thoughtfully.

"What?" Logan asked defensively.

"Cause you're a pretty boy," Carlos giggled, "And full of yourself."

"If I'm McQueen, you're Mator." Logan sneered.

"Fine."

"And that means James gets to be Sally. So suck on that." Logan giggled, hooking an arm triumphantly around James' waist.

"He's right. It's over. It's all over." James laughed, taking his arm from Carlos to wrap both around Logan. James liked the type of friendship he had with Logan. They could "flirt" like this, but both of them knew nothing would ever happen between them.

"Do you have a tramp stamp like Sally?" Logan asked.

"Wanna find out?"

"James!" Carlos gasped, pressing his hands to Will's ears.

"Hey!" Will giggled, pulling the man's hands from his ears so he could listen to the movie.

"Carlos, wanna come smoke with me?" James asked, getting up.

"What? No fair! He gets to smoke and I don't?" Logan pouted.

"I'm working on it." Carlos laughed, getting up and sitting Will in his place.

"Carlos!" Will pouted, reaching up.

"I'll be right back."

"Why don't you show Logan your McQueen car?" James suggested.

"Yeah!" Will cheered, getting up and running over to his toy box. James pulled Carlos out the back door while the child was distracted.

"So, confession time. I just wanted to be alone with you." James smiled as he pinned Carlos against the rail of the back porch. Carlos' pulse immediately sped up as he looked up into those hazel eyes.

"Yeah?"

James smiled and leaned down to press his lips lightly to Carlos', their bodies pressing together. Carlos' breath caught and his fingers gripped James' t-shirt.

The kiss deepened with each re-initiation, and Carlos was shocked when he felt a foreign tongue enter his mouth. James just got more and more into it, hungrily pressing his body to Carlos' and pulling Carlos' hips to his with bone-crushing strength. But somehow, Carlos just loved it. His hands made their ways to James' hair, pulling his face closer and closer. They couldn't seem to get close enough.

Carlos was soon lifted to sit on the railing and James' hands roamed over his thighs. Those small yet perfect thighs. Finally they turned and began running up his inner legs, Carlos whimpering and jumping a little when James got dangerously close to his unmentionable spot. James giggled a little and his hands settled on Carlos' ass, playing it off like he was supporting Carlos on the railing and his lips moved to the Latino's soft neck.

Carlos whined a little, face turning up to the dimming sky and his fingers gripping James' hair, holding his face to his neck. James' hands pulled Carlos against his stomach as he allowed his tongue to drag against the sweet tan skin. It was so clean shaven and smooth, whereas Kendall's neck was a bit prickly.

James' tongue darted back into his mouth in order to place sweet kisses over Carlos' neck. His right hand wandered up to the back of Carlos' jeans and slowly snaked into them.

"James-" Carlos squeaked, but James smothered him with a kiss. Carlos' ass was small, yet so warm and soft and perfect, just like the rest of him. As his single middle finger traced down the crack, Carlos shivered and allowed James to kiss him again. Just as James' finger was about to enter Carlos…

_Ring, ring, riiing_

"Fuck." James sighed, hand retreating from Carlos pants. And just like that, the moment was over.

James looked at his phone.

_Kenny :)_

"Hey, babe." James answered, giving Carlos an apologetic look, but keeping the position. "Yeah, everything's okay. He did flip for a while, yeah, but he's under control now. Um- yeah. Lemme get him."

James sighed and backed up, lacing his fingers with Carlos' and leading him to the door.

"Will, Daddy's on the phone!" James said cheerfully, always plastering a happy face on for his son.

"Yay!" Will squealed and jumped up from where he sat on the floor with Logan laying on his side. They were playing with Will's cars on the floor, but now Will was too caught up in snatching the phone from James and running to the kitchen with it to talk to Kendall.

"I saw you out there." Logan sang, still on the floor. "It was getting hot."

"You were watching?" Carlos squeaked.

"No. But I saw you making out, and Will wanted to go out to you, so I distracted him." Logan explained.

"Daddy, Daddy! Phone for you!" Will called, and James let of Carlos' hand to retrieve the phone, Will running back to the living room to play.

"WHAT THE HELL IS CARLOS DOING THERE?" Kendall yelled over the phone as soon as James answered.

"Babe, calm down,"

"I was gone like, what? Two hours? God DAMN, James!"

"Kendall!"

"Does he flirt with you? I'll fucking kill him!"

"Ken-"

"Has he tried to kiss you?"

James was silent, angry because he kept getting interrupted.

"You know, I trust you, James, but I don't trust him. I'm gonna be gone for day after day this winter, and I don't wanna have to worry about him!" Kendall lectured. "I want him out of my house or I swear to God I'll call his boss and tell him about him seeing you outside of work."

"Don't do that."

"James, we're getting married! Does he know that?"

"Of course."

"So that gives me the right to kill the little bitch if he puts his hands on you."

"Kendall, you're being ridiculous." James growled, although he knew Kendall had every right to be worried.

"Am I?"

"Yeah! You are! He just came to help me out with Will. And Logan's here, too, so-"

"LOGAN IS THERE? Fuck, James! That's even worse! They're gonna fucking gang-bang you!"

"You're being a dick. They're my friends."

"I'm not being a dick! I'm protecting our relationship."

"You're being a jealous asshole right now and I don't approve."

"I want them out."

"And what if I don't kick them out?" James challenged.

"James, you know Will'll tell me everything. Don't try to be sneaky."

"I like them! They're my friends and Will loves them. You don't have to be a jealous prick just cause they're gay, too."

"A JEALOUS PRICK?" Kendall exploded. "I DON'T THINK YOU CAN CALL ME THAT! I'M YOUR GOD-DAMNED-MOTHER-FUCKING FIANCE!"

James sighed and shook his head. He hated when Kendall got jealous. He couldn't blame him- Kendall had a sexy boyfriend who everyone tried to steal. And now he was away for a week and couldn't do anything about the two gay men in his home, who both hit on James constantly.

"Just remember, Jamie. Will tells me EVERYTHING. And I love you to death, for some dumb-ass reason, but I will NOT take being cheated on lightly."

"I'm not cheating! Where did you even get that idea?"

"Every little touch, every wink, every hug and kiss on the cheek, Will is gonna tell me about."

"None of that is CHEATING," James reasoned, "And you're being CRAZY. I don't care that you're around like- twenty hot, beefy dudes right now and for the rest of the winter."

"That's different."

"Is it?"

"Yeah! Most of them are married, and none of them are gay."

"I wasn't either."

"James! Don't turn this on me!"

"I'm gonna tell you in advance, baby. Carlos is gonna be here a lot. And it's something you're gonna have to deal with."

"James Dylan Diamond, if I hear of even the slightest touch- it's over."

"OVER over?"

"Yeah!"

"Really? Cause I have my hand down both their pants right now. What're you gonna do about it?"

"This is NOT a joking matter."

"Really? Cause I think it's hilarious how insane you sound right now."

"INSANE? INSANE?" Kendall exploded.

"Okay- okay- okay, Kenny," James attempted to talk through the yells coming from the other line. "Okay- I love you- okay, bye!"

He pressed "END" and slammed the phone down on the counter, allowing his head to fall into his hands, supported on the counter.

"Everything okay?" Logan asked gently from the entrance to the kitchen.

"Fucking peachy." James growled.

"He knows about you and Carlos?"

"Fuck off." James snapped, turning to the man. Logan's brows raised in challenge.

"He knows. About you. And Carlos?" Logan repeated slowly.

"Fuck. Off."

With that, Logan's hand came hard across James' cheek, snapping James' head to the right.

"Wanna say that again?" Logan challenged.

"I'm gonna-" James began, gaining up on Logan, who stood his ground.

"Gonna what? Do it." Logan said expectantly, looking almost straight up into firry hazel eyes. James, flustered, simply reached up and shoved Logan away a little. Logan smirked a little, and in one swift motion had James' cheek slammed against the table, Logan's hand firmly on the base of his skull.

"What the hell?" James squeaked, eyes wide.

"You can be a dick to your fiancé, but I don't fuck around." Logan growled.

James' eyes flickered to Carlos entering the kitchen and stopping in his tracks when he saw what was happening. Logan smirked and brought James' head back, then slammed it back down on the table, rattling the salt and pepper shakers before letting go. James recuperated, puzzled.

"A fag's gotta learn to defend himself." Logan shrugged, straightening James' clothes and showing the bigger man that he was no threat anymore. "I'm sorry."

James was too shocked to answer, and Logan got to his toes to kiss his red cheek sweetly before prancing away to play with Will. James had never expected such confidence and strength to come from the small, well-dressed, clean-cut, flaming gay.

"Yeah… Don't fuck with him," Carlos laughed a little, stepping forward to inspect James, "Oooh- he slapped you, too?"

"All I said was 'fuck off'."

"He got beaten almost to death in high school because he was gay… He doesn't take that stuff lightly." Carlos explained, rubbing James' cheek.

James was silent and Carlos sighed, looking up at him.

"I heard the arguing," he murmured, "You okay?"

"He doesn't like that you and Logan are here… And he's onto us. He said that Will would be his spy… And if he heard of anything going on, he'd- he'd-"

"Then let him." Carlos whispered. "Would that be such a bad thing?"

If it were anyone else saying that to him, James would have gotten offended. But since it was Carlos, he just let out a long breath and shook his head in confusion.

"I know you love him. I can't take that from you, and I'm not gonna tell you what to do. But… Just know that I'm rooting for myself."

James smiled and little and nodded appreciatively.

"I hope that once he simmers down, you can talk like adults." Carlos said, hugging the taller man.

"It's gonna be a while. I hung up on him." James sighed, returning the hug.


	9. Chapter 9

**What? You guys didn't like Logan's hidden badass-ness? I thought it was amazing. *pouty face***

**So there's a point to me dragging the drama out so much. Cause once everything is settled down, there IS no story. So I'm sorry if you're bored.**

* * *

Logan and Carlos came over for dinner every day that week after work. And every night Kendall would call and talk to Will. Will, being told by all three men at his home to not say ANYTHING about Daddy holding Carlos' hand or Daddy giving Carlos kisses, would instead talk about how he and Logan played cars today. And every night Kendall would interrogate James over the phone, but James would deny everything.

James was a loose cannon at this point, who could either go the Carlos way, where he WANTED to go, or the Kendall way, where he SHOULD go.

Carlos found himself falling harder and harder for James with every night he came over. The way James would make them dinner and set their plates in front of them. The way Will looked up to James and did whatever he told him. James' amazing parenting skills. His adorable laugh. His caring touch and sweet kisses. The way he winked at Carlos from across the table and bit his lip flirtatiously when nobody was looking.

And yet every night when James kissed him goodbye, Carlos would give him the option to tell him to never come back. And James always just laughed and said, "You're adorable", before stepping back and waving goodbye. James told him every day that he felt the same way, and that he would have a long, deep conversation with both he and Kendall when Kendall got home. He insinuated every time they talked about it that Carlos was the one he wanted, and that he would drop Kendall. But Carlos, again, wasn't so sure.

Tonight, Friday, Logan was going on a date and Mrs. Diamond had taken Will for the night, since she hadn't seen him for a week, so it was just James and Carlos. But Carlos had a sneaking suspicion that James had dumped Will on his mother so they could be alone.

So instead of James cooking for them, they went to O'Charleys, where Carlos confessed to his weakness for their rolls.

"Are you gonna have room for actual dinner?" James laughed, looking across the booth to Carlos, who was munching on his fifth roll.

"Nope."

James laughed and rolled his eyes, looking back at the menu.

"Beer and rolls. Just imagine what your stomach looks like right now."

Carlos gave him a challenging look and washed down his bite with a sip from his tall beer glass.

"Okay. I'm done with the rolls. What am I getting?" Carlos asked, realizing he hadn't even looked at the menu.

"Whatever you want. It's on me," James said smoothly.

"That's a big commitment, Mr. Diamond. I happen to love huge, expensive steaks."

"Then get a huge, expensive steak," James shrugged.

"How about I get one and we share it? I'm not so hungry anymore," Carlos said guiltily.

"Well I wonder why," James laughed sarcastically. "Fine, we'll share."

"Guess that means we have to sit together," Carlos smiled, wiggling his brows.

"C'mover here, babe," James scooted over and patted the space beside him. Carlos happily sat in the spot and allowed James' long arm to pull him closer by the waist. He wouldn't even begin to think about how happy he was that James called him "babe".

"You're so soft," James noted. "Like, all the time."

"Gee, thanks," Carlos muttered.

"No! I mean… Like your skin is so soft. And your clothes. And your hair. And your kisses. And the way you touch me. It's all soft. I don't mean that you're fat."

"Would you rather I be… Gosh, never mind," Carlos giggled.

"Yes, I'd rather you be hard in some places," James whispered flirtatiously. Carlos blushed and his head swung up to stare at James, but his lips were caught in a kiss as soon as he did. Every time he kissed James a flash of guilt ran through him. But then he remembered what Logan said- take what you want. And so he dropped that emotion and went right back to falling in love.

There was an awkward cough from Carlos' end of the table and Carlos snapped out of the kiss, blushing hard when he realized the waitress had seen everything.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "That was adorable- but I just figured it was creepy for me to stand here and I should probably take your orders."

Carlos, eternally embarrassed, ordered for the two and the waitress was off.

"Don't be embarrassed. She said it was cute," James giggled, nuzzling Carlos' ear.

"Why are you suddenly a sixteen-year-old girl?" Carlos laughed, ducking away only to be pulled back.

"This is how I am. When there's no Will around to ask questions," James said. "I'm sorry?"

"I like it."

"You don't seem like you do."

Carlos turned and allowed James to kiss him.

"We're in public is all," Carlos reasoned.

"Hm. That's what Kendall says," James grumbled, reaching over and taking a huge gulp of his beer. Carlos knew that James was extremely conflicted and he also knew that James planned on choosing soon. He hated to see James unhappy, so he tried to make the decision as easy as possible. Team Carlos.

"Are you excited for Kendall to come home?" Carlos questioned curiously.

"I'm excited for Will to see him, but I'm dreading it for myself," James sighed. "I uh… I'm gonna let him go tomorrow."

Carlos couldn't help the bright smile that spread across his face at the comment.

"I realized that… Yeah, I love Kendall. And he's the father of my child. But he doesn't make me as happy as you do. And, you know, he just bitches at me all the time. I feel like I would be unhappy the whole rest of my life… But with you, I know I'd always be satisfied. And it helps a lot that you know how to handle Will," James continued.

Carlos smiled then realized how wrong it was.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so happy about this," Carlos blushed.

"You can be happy."

"But you're gonna break up with your fiancé to be with me," Carlos said guiltily.

"Who said it was to be with you?" James asked seriously. Carlos, once again, blushed deeply and looked away.

"Sorry- I just assumed…"

"Hey," James laughed, tilting Carlos' chin toward him again. "I'm just kidding."

* * *

"Bye, bye, Carlos!" Will said happily, hugging Carlos tight. Kendall would be home in half an hour, so Carlos and Logan had to high-tail it out of there. Carlos had stayed the night, and although James wanted to, they didn't have sex. James wanted to wait until he had let Kendall go before he got so serious.

"I'll see you later, bud," Carlos laughed, hugging the boy before Will turned and hugged Logan's legs.

"Bye, bye, Logie," Will said sweetly. Logan awkwardly ruffled his hair, still not so good with kids.

Carlos smiled and tilted his face up for James to kiss him goodbye.

"Where's my kiss?" Logan pouted.

"Here," James smiled, kissing Logan's cheek. "Be gone."

As soon as the door was shut, James let out a heavy breath.

"Sad?" Will questioned, tugging on James' hand.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Cause I have to have a long talk with Daddy today," James explained as he lifted Will to carry him to the living room.

"Why?"

"Because… Look, me and Daddy have loved each other for a long time. But I need to tell Daddy that I want to love Carlos now. Get it?"

"No."

James smiled a little and kissed Will's temple before setting him on his feet.

"Wanna help me with the dishes?" James asked.

"No," Will said in disgust. "Play."

"I have to get the house clean for when Daddy gets home. C'mon- we can sing."

"Sing?"

James laughed and lead his son to the kitchen, where he unloaded the dishes. Will loved to sing, and it was the only way James could get him to do the dishes. It was recommended by their last therapist that he do easy chores like loading the dishwasher, that will make him feel important and engaged.

They sang several easy songs that Will knew mostly, like "Old MacDonald" and "The Itsy Bitsy Spider". James had to help Will figure out where in the racks the dishes went sometimes, but for the most part Will was great at sorting things.

"I did good?" Will asked once the dishwasher was closed and turned on.

"You did fantastic," James smiled, reaching atop the refrigerator to retrieve a huge carton of Gold Fish. It was the reward system to encourage Will to do well and not throw fits- when he behaved, he got a handful of rainbow Gold Fish.

James sat at the table with Will as the child ate his reward, racking his brain for some way to bring the breakup up with Kendall. It probably shouldn't happen around Will- Kendall would get angry and James might have to restrain him. Maybe when Will went to bed.

Finally there was the faintest sound of a car door slamming, which James barely heard but Will got load and clear. The child jumped out of his seat and raced to the front door, where Kendall was coming in.

"Hey, booger!" Kendall smiled happily, catching the child in a hug as his duffel bag clunked to the floor. Will hugged the man, giving him greedy kisses on the cheek. "You've been eating Gold Fish."

"How'd you know?"

"Cause your kisses smell like crackers!" Kendall smiled, wrinkling up his nose. "Close the door, stink."

Kendall stood upright and smiled up at James. James gave him a sad look and hugged him as Will closed the door and attempted to drag Kendall's huge bag away.

"Wassa matter, baby? Aren't you happy to see me?" Kendall asked suddenly, backing away.

"I uh-"

"I'm not still mad at you. Unless Carlos is here. He's not… Right?"

"He's not here." James smiled a little, and Kendall lifted to kiss him. He pulled away, caramelly green eyes on James' hazel ones. Those eyes that James found so much comfort in.

"Sure you're okay?" Kendall asked. James nodded, and received another kiss before being pulled to the living room. Kendall talked and talked about training camp to James and Will. Will didn't care- he was happy just having Kendall back, and James didn't mind. It took his mind off of what was going to happen that night, plus he liked to hear about all the things Kendall went through just to do what he loved.

* * *

James convinced Kendall it was best for Will to stay the night at Carlos and Logan's house. Kendall assumed it was so they would have some good old-fashioned adult fun, but really James didn't want Will to be around the hear the yelling and fighting when he broke the news. Carlos was in the shower and didn't even know they had arrived yet.

James' heart pounded as he thought about what lied ahead, only a little while away. Kendall was kneeling beside Will's makeshift bed on Carlos' couch, telling him a story about how Rod, some funny character on his hockey team, had taken a puck to the teeth. The blond reenacted the way Rod looked when he got hit, which made Will laugh, causing both Kendall and James to smile. That child's laughter was the light of both their lives.

"Well I guess you should be going to bed," Kendall sighed, looking up at James, taking the man's silence as urgency- which wasn't WRONG. "Your Daddy is lookin' at me like I'm a steak dinner."

"No, Daddy! Don't eat him!" Will squealed to James.

"I think I'll have to eat him first," Kendall winked at James, who smiled a little and dropped his eyes. "Unless he wants to eat me first, in which case I won't argue."

"Don't eat my daddy, I love him."

"Me too, buddy," Kendall smiled brightly. "Maybe I'll just lick him, see how he tastes."

"Kendall!" James scowled, although he had to admit it was sort of turning him on, the way Kendall was secretly talking sex.

"Okay, I have to go," Kendall said urgently. "I love you."

"Love you." Will hugged and kissed Kendall good night before the blond got up. He dragged his long fingers over James' stomach flirtatiously before exiting to the car.

"Hugs!" Will said expectantly to his father, outstretching his arms. James knelt down and hugged his son before getting up.

He was a little glad to see Logan there, dark eyes up on his.

"You're gonna do it tonight?" Logan asked.

"Yeah…"

"Good. You're welcome here anytime."

"Thanks. And thanks for taking Will- he's really excited," James smiled. "And tell Carlos I said I'm sorry I missed him."

Logan nodded and waved as James left.

* * *

James crossed the hall, taking a deep breath before entering the bedroom. Kendall was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and James sat carefully on the bed, waiting.

Finally Kendall, emerged from the bathroom in his PJ's- unlike James, he wore a shirt and PJ pants when he slept.

"Hey, beautiful," Kendall smiled.

"Sit."

Kendall wiggled his brows and straddled James' lap, arms around his neck.

"I didn't mean there," James grumbled.

"Are we grumpy?" Kendall pouted. "Too bad. I've seen too much dick this week, I need you now."

James was silent, looking away.

"I've missed your cock, Jamie. I didn't get my weekly dose." Kendall whispered, kissing James' ear.

"I'm trying to be serious."

"You can tell me all about how you fucked Carlos later. But fuck ME now."

James went pale- did Kendall know? They didn't have sex, no, but they DID spend all week practically being a thing. Kendall's eyes turned to James', James relieved to see playfulness in them before they closed to kiss James.

Next thing James knew, he was pushed to lay on the bed, Kendall straddling and kissing him. James found that he missed Kendall a lot, and couldn't make himself stop kissing the blond. He completely forgot about Carlos as soon as that familiar hand snaked into the front of his jeans to cup him.

"I missed you," Kendall said cutely, the way he always did to flirt with James. James hummed in contentment, a little irk in his mind telling him he SHOULD be talking to Kendall about- about-

Those amazing hips ground against James as the hand escaped his pants.

Kendall kept grinding as he reached over, past James' head to his night stand to open the drawer and get the necessary supplies for the next activity, when suddenly he froze.

"More," James groaned, hands sliding up Kendall's stomach. But Kendall gripped something on the nightstand and brought it to him to inspect.

"Did you get a new watch?" Kendall asked, inspecting the silver watch.

"No," James said, irritated that Kendall had stopped the motion. Now Kendall's jaw was set and he stared at the watch.

"You let him sleep on my side?" Kendall growled.

"Hm?"

"FUCK!" Kendall yelled, and suddenly hurled the watch at the wall.

"Kendall!"

Now Kendall was off of James, storming to the door.

* * *

Carlos sat on the couch with Will in his lap and arms as they watched "Shrek" in the dark living room. Will couldn't sleep, being in a new environment, and was quite freaked out about it in all. Carlos and Logan had been in bed when they heard light footsteps roaming around and soft whimpering, finding Will exploring and clutching his blanket, tears running down his face. So Carlos decided to stay with the child until he fell asleep, and was glad to see Will's eyes drooping and fluttering.

"Potty," Will said suddenly, hazel eyes up on Carlos.

"You need to use the bathroom?"

So Carlos took Will to the bathroom, Will turning down the offer for help and demanding the door be closed. So Carlos returned to the living room, sitting on the couch and waiting.

He was thinking about James. He was breaking up with Kendall tonight- he wondered how it was going.

His question was answered when the door swung open and Kendall was storming in.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKFACE, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Kendall screeched, suddenly on Carlos, hands wrapped tightly around his neck. He enjoyed the look in Carlos' black eyes- sheer terror and helplessness- as he clawed at his hands.

Carlos was panicking. Being strangled was a feeling any human being feared and hated- it was an instinct to avoid it as much as possible. After thirty seconds of his windpipe being blocked off, he could see stars. He didn't want to pass out-

"HE'S MY FIANCE YOU ASSHOLE!" Kendall yelled, watching as Carlos' eyes began to give up. Just as both men were sure Carlos was a goner, there was a quiet, high-pitched voice.

"Daddy? Why hurt Carlos?"

The hands released Carlos' neck, the Latino gasping for air as Kendall turned.

"Go away, William James. Go." Kendall growled, pointing away.

"No hurt him!"

"GO!"

Will's hazel eyes grew, having never heard his father roar like that. When Kendall got up off of Carlos to approach Will, with no plan in mind, Will's eyes grew even bigger.

"GO AWAY, WILLIAM!"

"No! No hurt him!" Will roared back.

"AND YOU FUCKING GOT MY SON TO BE ON YOUR SIDE?" Kendall yelled, whirling around to slap Carlos hard across the face.

"NO! NO HURT HIM!" Will screamed, punching at his father's legs.

Logan approached the scene, not happy about being awakened, to see Kendall standing over Carlos, Carlos looking angry, and Will punching at his legs.

"Will, go up in my room and close the door," Logan murmured to Will, who looked up and pouted, but when Logan pointed a strict finger to the staircase, he obeyed. "Run, Will! Go!"

"And what the hell do you think you're doing?" Came a menacing voice, and Logan looked up into royally pissed-off green eyes.

"I'm trying to protect YOUR kid from seeing Logan get a beat down on his father," Logan said.

"God- just go the fuck away," Kendall growled, shoving Logan away and making to turn back to Carlos, who was standing strong now, although there were bruises around his neck and his cheek burned. And he knew that Kendall shoving Logan was a horrible idea.

Logan froze, jaw setting. Kendall shook his head and turned to Carlos, but just before he started with the yelling again, the door opened and James burst in.

"Who's hurt? I'm here!" He panted, flipping on the lights to see Kendall and Carlos only inches apart, Logan, in only boxers, behind Kendall, all looking extremely pissed.

"Care to explain?" Carlos hissed.

"Kendall- sit. You have to calm down," James said cautiously.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH HIM, JAMES?" Kendall demanded, approaching James with his fists and jaw clenched. "DID YOU FUCK HIM?"

"No!"

Kendall stared almost straight into James' eyes, looking up just a little, nose almost touching his.

"Don't lie to me," he whispered dangerously.

"We didn't," Carlos growled. Suddenly Kendall had whirled around and was after Carlos, but he was caught off guard by a clip to the cheek bone, sending him staggering. Logan stood, fist a bit hurt, angry as hell. NOBODY tried to hurt his Carlos.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kendall screeched, lunging at Logan, who caught him strongly by the throat and brought him down hard on the floor. Kendall's cheek was suddenly pressed to the carpet, Logan pinning him with a knee to the shoulder.

"Get the fuck out of my house," Logan said calmly in Kendall's ear. "And come back when it's safe for you to be around people. You don't want Will to see you this way."

Surprisingly, it didn't come out hostile or angry. It was more… pitiful and sorry. Like Logan was giving Kendall advice. Kendall was just shocked that Logan took him down so easily.

With that, Logan got up and helped Kendall up. Kendall looked around angrily before his eyes set on Carlos.

"Fuck you," he spat. Then he made his way to the door, but James held out a hand to stop him.

"I- uh…" James stammered, but all he could do was reach down, screw the ring from his finger, and hold it out to Kendall, who stared at it, then at James, then at Carlos, then at Logan, before storming out the door.

James sighed deeply, eyes closing. He put the ring on the coffee table before plopping down on the couch.

"Why does it hurt so bad?" He whispered. "This is what I wanted."

Carlos looked over at Logan, pain in his eyes.

"I'm gonna go check on Will," Logan said, turning to the stairs. Carlos sat on the couch next to James, who whined and put his head on the Latino's shoulder.

"I'm sorry it happened that way," Carlos murmured, reaching up to put James' short hair.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Yeah."

"This is a mess," James sighed with a sniffle, letting Carlos know he was crying now. "I planned on the anger staying at home… I didn't expect him to come here."

"I know…"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

James moved his head to wipe his tears on Carlos' shoulder before settling down again.

"He's always been that way. Really jealous and over protective…" James murmured. "I'm sorry."

Carlos kissed James' hair gingerly, laying his cheek on the place that he kissed. They sat in silence until Logan came down the stairs, Will on his hip with his little cheek on his shoulder. He let the child down, who went up and climbed on the couch, setting on Carlos' lap to face him.

"You okay?" Will asked.

"Yeah, buddy, I'm fine," Carlos smiled a little.

"I tried," Will huffed.

"I know," Carlos laughed. "Thanks- you're a good body guard."

James sat up and sniffled, opening his arms for Will to curl up in his lap.

"Wassa matter?" Will asked.

"Will… Daddy won't be living with us anymore," James said softly.

"Why?"

"Cause he hates me."

"Why?"

"Cause he found out that Carlos came over a lot when Daddy was at camp, and that made him really mad."

"I heard yelling."

"That was Daddy. But he still loves you a lot… And he won't stop being your Daddy, okay?"

"Okay."

James' heart broke at the thought of Will not being able to see Kendall as much anymore. Where would they stay? Technically the house belonged to Kendall, but would he leave the house and let James and Will live there alone? So many questions… James was so lost. But he knew he had Carlos. And Logan always had a solution- he could help, too.

"Carlos is Daddy now?" Will asked innocently.

"Sort of. He'll help me take care of you and stuff, but he isn't really your daddy yet, okay?"

Carlos didn't miss the "yet" part.

"Okay."

Carlos, James, and Will all slept in Carlos' bed that night. Carlos was there for James when he would start crying in the night. He wasn't hurt that James was so wounded by the breakup. James and Kendal had been together for a long time and were engaged- that would be hard to get over.

* * *

**There wasn't very much Will in this chapter. Sorry.**

**But I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it's so late- I have school on top of band now, so it's busy. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm really glad that I haven't had any really negative reviews on this one. I'm happy you like this story. And I don't answer reviews through PM, like a lot of authors do. I dunno if that's the norm and if you guys want that, but I've never done that before. I dunno, let me know.**

**This chapter's for all you Team Kogan-ers. I swear, I was getting there!**

* * *

James woke up alone in Carlos' bed the next morning. It was such a comfortable bed, with such warm blankets and a fluffy pillow beneath his head. He looked around, seeing soft blue walls, a big bathroom attached to the room, a dresser, closet, and TV. Everything was perfectly in order, but the few articles of clothing on the floor put a hint of messiness on the room.

Suddenly everything came rushing back. Kendall found out about James and Carlos' secret relationship and came to try to KILL Carlos. Logan took control and kicked Kendall out, and James officially broke up with Kendall by trying to give him the engagement ring on his finger, even though he's the one that bought the rings.

A rush of emotion waved through him and James curled up in the covers even more, already wanting to sob all day. He had only gone through a serious breakup one other time in his life- when Melanie left him and Will. That hurt a lot more than this, though. Probably because Melanie was the mother of James' child and James still loved her a lot. James found that he still loved Kendall, too, but just… Couldn't be with him anymore.

"Hey. You're awake," Came Logan's voice as the man entered the room.

"Yeah."

Logan sat on the bed, and James couldn't stop himself from pitifully putting his head in Logan's lap. Logan welcomed it, though, as he stroked James' hair.

"Carlos took Will to church with him," Logan explained.

"Church?"

"Yeah. He goes every Sunday and I told him to take Will, too, cause I thought you wouldn't wanna deal with him right now. I know I'm not much better, but at least I can leave."

"How can Carlos go to church? Isn't it like- a sin to be gay?"

"Yeah, it is. But he goes to this Hispanic church with his parents, and a lot of the people don't know about him. Besides- they're Hispanic. They love everyone. They don't even care that Carlos and his family aren't REALLY Mexican. I tried to go with him once- they looked at me like I was crazy, cause, you know, I'm Logan, but I was mostly shunned cause I couldn't speak Spanish," Logan laughed.

"Will's gonna be weirded out if they all speak Spanish."

"They do."

James laughed a little at the thought of his child in the middle of all those Hispanic people.

"How're you feeling, honey?" Logan asked, still stroking James' hair.

"Sad."

"Yeah. I get it. I've never had a REAL boyfriend before- like, my family and Carlos are the only people I love- but I imagine it sucks to go through a breakup."

"It does."

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"No thanks."

"Okay… Do you want me to stay or go?"

"I don't care."

"Would it piss you off if I went to your house to talk to Kendall?"

"Why?"

"Cause I wanted to see if he was okay- I kinda scared the shit outta him last night. And I could see what the deal with who's living where is- if you want."

"He's probably even more sad than me."

"Yeah… I don't think anyone should be alone in that state. So I'll wait for Carlos to get home in a little while, and maybe I'll take Will with me."

So Logan sat there for a long time and James found himself falling asleep again. Logan stroked his hair, just thinking. Heartbreak seems like shit… But still Logan would give anything to have a real relationship, one that would cause such pain if it ended.

Finally Carlos and Will entered the bedroom. Carlos smiled a little to see James curled up, head in Logan's lap, and Logan comforting him as he slept.

"Hey," Carlos said to Logan as Will climbed into the bed, waking James up. Will crawled under the covers and James cuddled the child to him, head still in Logan's lap.

"Daddy, I saw Jesus!" Will sang. James couldn't help but laugh at his child, having probably seen a statue or a stained glass window with Jesus on it.

"Will, yell Daddy how everyone talked at church," Carlos laughed, sitting on the bed.

"Like 'Ludludlululu'," Will impersonated a Spanish speaking person, making all three men in the room crack up.

"I hope its okay that I took him with me," Carlos said apologetically after the laughter subsided.

"Its fine," James assured, sitting up and wrapping his arms tightly around Will.

* * *

Logan held Will's hand as he knocked on the door of Kendall's and James' house. Nobody answered for a long time, so Logan tried the door, which was locked.

"Key!" Will squealed, letting go of Logan's hand to lift the pot beside the door, which contained flowers, and hold up a golden key.

"Good work, Will!" Logan congratulated, and he took the key to unlock and open the door. The house's lights were all on, and someone was in the kitchen.

"Daddy! I'm here!" Will called, running to the kitchen. Logan patted Fox's head, who was jumping on him, and followed to see Will already in Kendall's lap, who was sitting at the table and eating waffles. The blond was fully clothed and showered, like nothing even happened, except the bruise on his left cheek proved that it wasn't a dream.

"Hey, Logan," Kendall said brightly. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Just wanted to check on you," Logan said wearily.

"C'mon- sit down."

Logan sat across from Kendall, staring at Kendall with suspicion as he cheerfully fed Will a piece of his waffles.

"Um… How're you doing?" Logan finally asked.

"Pretty good. Just relaxing- glad to not be training, you know?"

"Yeah… When do you start training again?"

"Next month- I'll be gone for three weeks."

Logan observed Will, who was listening and dragging his finger through the excess syrup on the plate with curiosity. Kendall's didn't mind, though. Maybe he was the lax one and James was the up-tight one when it came to Will.

"That sucks," Logan said, still extremely confused as to why Kendall was so calm. "I- I'm sorry I slugged you last night. It's just- Carlos is my best friend, you know? I couldn't have you hurting him."

"I lost control last night. I deserved it. And thanks for making sure Will didn't see that," Kendall smiled a little, Logan seeing a bit of panic in those green eyes. He nodded in agreement. "It's just that- that- I thought James loved me, and-"

Suddenly Kendall broke down, face crumpling as he looked away.

"No, no, no NO!" Logan said quickly. "He DOES love you. He told me so just this morning!"

"Not enough, I guess," Kendall said quietly. "Or he'da never even cheated."

"They never had sex, Kendall. I know that for a fact," Logan assured.

"Then what?"

"I dunno… It was more… Touching. You know? And they kissed some. But never sex."

"I want him back."

"No," Logan said sternly, making Kendall jump. "No. He cheated on you, and you don't deserve that."

"But I love him."

"Yeah, I realize that. And even though he loves you, too, he wants Carlos more. You're a great guy, Kendall. I don't really know you, but I DO know that much. I know James is a great guy, too, but he was a scumbag to you. No offense to him- I love that guy."

Kendall rested his forehead on his palm, supported by an elbow on the table.

"If you somehow got back with him, who knows what he would do? He has serious feelings for Carlos, and if you took him back, he might cheat again. He's a loose cannon, and it's best to let him go."

"I was so excited to get married and officially have a life with him," Kendall whispered, Logan seeing a tear drop and splash onto the table.

"James said that he doesn't want you to disappear from Will's life. Maybe you can have partial custody or become a legal guardian," Logan offered.

"Yeah."

"I know it's not the same…"

"It isn't. Sure- I love Will to death and I consider him my son. But I'll never have James by my side to help me out. Never have him to massage my shoulders after a hard practice or to- to-"

Kendall broke down again and Logan got up and made his way around the table.

"Go play, Will," Logan murmured, and Will disappeared to the living room. Kendall looked up with tearful eyes and Logan pulled him up and into a hug. Kendall, vulnerable and wounded, returned the hug and allowed Logan's strength to flow into him. Surprisingly, it wasn't weird for Kendall. Even though he barely knew Logan, the embrace was still okay with him.

Logan tried to push aside that attraction he had had for Kendall since they met in the grocery store. But Kendall's muscular frame around him felt amazing. Sure- he banged muscly guys before, but none of them HUGGED him. Carlos was the only person who ever hugs Logan, and Logan had to admit that he liked the taller person over the shorter. Not to mention the fact that Kendall smelled amazing.

"Thanks, Logan. You know, you're so much more than you lead on to be," Kendall noted, letting go of Logan to sit in his seat again. "Who knew you could take down a two hundred pound man so easily?"

"I learned in high school. I- uh- I was kinda like the only gay kid in the whole school, and I got beat up a lot for it. Even before I came out, people picked on me cause I was weird. I got sick of it, you know? So I started working out and took a self-defense class. People still picked on me, but they didn't try to beat me up cause they knew I could take them easily. I haven't had to use it for a long time, not til James got touchy with me after that first night you were away, and I showed him I don't fuck around."

"James tried to hurt you?"

"Not seriously. He was being a smart-ass and he shoved me, so I taught him a lesson in Loganology."

"He's normally not like that."

"I know. That's why I was gentle. But with you, I knew Carlos' life was kinda in danger, so I had to look out for him."

"You're like me in that way. Really over-protective."

"He cooks for me and cleans up my messes, and in return I have his back," Logan shrugged.

"You know, you're different than the first time I met you."

"Once I get comfortable with people, I kinda morph into a normal person," Logan shrugged. "Not to say I won't still flirt with you."

Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"At first you seemed like a ditz, you know? But now I realize you're like, the most down-to-Earth guy ever," he said.

Logan shrugged bashfully.

"I'm legally a genius, but that's just one more thing for people to hate me about, so I don't really act like it."

"A genius? For real?"

"Yeah," Logan blushed.

"That's hot. I mean- I didn't mean- gosh, sorry."

Logan cleared his throat and got down to business.

"So would you rather talk to James about who's living here?" Logan asked. "Cause-"

"No. Will's gonna will living with him, and Will's used to it here. Tell him that I'll be out soon and he and Will can stay here. I guess I'll move in with my mom and sister down in Winona."

"That's really far."

"Especially since training is up in Clearwater."

"And Will's here."

"Yeah. But what else am I gonna do, right? I don't have time to look for an apartment, since hockey's started, and even if I got one I'd never be there. I'm sure I'll get one close to here once the season's over."

Logan was silent, biting his lip ring in thought.

"Well you know my doors are always open. But Carlos'll be there. Unless he moves here, which might take a while, cause he's never really been in a relationship before, either, and doesn't know this stuff."

"Thanks, Logan. That takes a lot, since you're team James."

"I'm neutral," Logan shrugged. "I can see both sides."

Kendall smiled a little and his eyes dropped.

"It's good to know that I'm not the complete bad guy to someone."

Logan smiled and nodded.

"Any time you want to hang, or just feel lonely, I'm here."

Kendall nodded a little and Logan got up.

"Should I leave Will here?" Logan asked. "I don't want you to be here alone. And I don't think James really needs to worry about him now."

"Yeah. He can stay here," Kendall smiled at how considerate Logan was. "How is James?"

"He's really torn up. Obviously about the breakup, but he feels bad that people got hurt. And he told me about how you found out… And that's not how he planned to tell you."

"So that's what he was trying to talk to me about last night," Kendall said in realization.

"Yeah," Logan nodded, then put a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "Feel better."

"Hang on- let me give you some of his stuff to take to him," Kendall said, remembering to do so and leading Logan to the master bedroom.

"Is that… Carlos' watch?" Logan asked as Kendall got out a duffel bag from the closet.

"Yeah. Take it- sorry if it's broken," Kendall nodded. He stuff random clothes into the bag before going into the bathroom and retrieving some things.

Logan took the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"It's got his clothes and his toothbrush in it. And his meds and special hair system. Oh- and take this," Kendall hurried to the bed and took a pillow from the left side of the bed. "He has neck problems, I'm sure he'll want it."

Logan smiled a little, seeing Kendall look away, not wanting Logan to see the tears escaping. The shorter of the two sighed and put the bag and pillow down, Kendall immediately turning to him for a hug.

"Sorry- I'm never this emotional," Kendall sniffled.

"It's okay. I get it."

They hugged for a long time before Kendall gathered himself and released the man. Logan looked up through his glasses and gave him a reassuring smile.

Kendall nodded down to Logan, and the man turned to the door, then to the living room. He approached Will, who was playing with his cars.

"Take good care of your Daddy, okay? He's real sad," Logan said, squatting down.

"Okay."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

"Where's Daddy?"

"In the kitchen."

"NOOO, DADDY." Will said, as if to clarify something. It amazed Logan that the kid didn't get confused, calling both of his caretakers by the same name. But he assumed he meant James.

"He's at my house. Carlos is taking care of him. You stay here."

Will's face turned to puzzlement, then to panic.

"Why Daddy no here?"

"Cause- cause-" Logan scrambled for a way to tell Will so that the child would understand.

"DAAAAADDY!" Will screamed, Logan's eyes widening in horror. Kendall hurried to the room to see his son in tears, Logan squatting in front of him and turned to look at the blond for help.

"Wassa matter, babycakes?" Kendall asked, picking the child up.

"Why Daddy no here?" Will cried.

"Cause um… Cause he's spending time with Carlos," Kendall cringed. "Stay here with me, okay? You'll see him again real soon."

"NOOOO!"

Will was obviously confused about the whole thing. He could only vaguely remember a time when James and Kendall had not been raising him together. Pretty much for his whole life, Will had had two fathers to turn to in the household.

"I- uh- Imma go," Logan said, backing away slowly.

"Bye. Thanks for stopping by," Kendall smiled over the screaming child, reaching for Logan in panic. Logan, his only connection left to his other father.

Kendall quickly took Will to the kitchen to free Logan and allowed him to leave.

Logan got in his car and sat there for a while, thinking. It was a good thing Kendall and James broke up. Kendall didn't deserve to be cheated on anymore. And now Carlos was happy, and eventually James would be, too. But now it was wrong for Logan's little crush on Kendall to grow, because now Kendall was James' ex. And James was his friend. But it was growing. Kendall had seen the real side of Logan, had opened up to him in a way that he wouldn't have to anyone else at this point. Logan had been able to hug the tall, handsome man- a LOT- and he liked it.

_No, Logan. This isn't about you. You have to go home and make sure James is okay and pass on the news._

Logan sighed and put the little car in gear. This is what he got for being a nurturer and caring about other people.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dearest FanficOzzy,**

**So thanks for being to loyal to this story. :D But no Kogan? It would ruin the story? Do you realize that you're the only one that's said that? You've soiled my excitement. SOILED IT! (Spongebob reference). You guys know that it only takes one person to tell me I'm making bad decisions to make me want to die in a hole! Okay, dearest Ozzy. Trust me. I'll make it work. And you'll like it, whether you want to or not.**

**Love,**

**Me.**

**P.S. I'm not being serious. I don't really hate you- I'm just teasing. :D Thanks for being honest.**

* * *

Kendall turned the ring around in his hand solemnly. He should probably give it back to James soon so that James could get his money back.

It had been a week and Kendall hadn't seen James. Logan was their messenger, though, bringing Will back and forth weekly since it was painful for the blond to see James and he would probably try to kill Carlos. Kendall was slowly healing- keyword: SLOWLY. Logan helped out a lot, talking and giving him hugs when he came over. Will also helped, distracting Kendall with playing and cooking, and giving him hugs when his father seemed down. But he had also torn open Kendall's wound a little when he said that James and Carlos slept together in Carlos' bed and that Carlos sat in James' lap a lot. Not to mention the talk of the kissing and holding hands sometimes.

Anyway, Kendall had meant to give the ring to Logan to pass on to James, but forgot. Something about Logan made Kendall lose track of all previous thoughts, and only care about what came out of those soft, pierced lips. But now he realized it was something he should do himself, and probably today, before he left for training. He needed to see James- talk to him- talk about the breakup- talk about the plans for the future with Will. It was what he needed to heal.

But he wasn't sure he could handle it…

He sighed and put the ring gently on the table, wanting to just curl up and die. Will was asleep in his bed… He really missed James and Kendall could only imagine how much James missed Will. But yet Kendall couldn't bring himself to even leave the house…

* * *

Feeling hands running up his back to massage his shoulders, James shivered and turned from the pan of stir-fry to see Carlos there.

"Hey. How was work?" James asked with a weak smile. Carlos smirked and laid his cheek on James' back, wrapping his arms around his waist as James turned back to the food.

"Tiring as hell," Carlos grumbled.

James loved this. Every day when Carlos got home from work, James would be cooking. And every day Carlos would cuddle up to his back and nearly fall asleep there.

"How have you been today?" Carlos asked.

"Better…"

"That's all that matters."

James liked that Carlos was a therapist. This meant he knew exactly how to help James along through this sadness. And the hugs and kisses helped, too, of course. It had been a month since the breakup, and Logan said that Kendall was going for training camp soon- today, actually- and James could move back in.

"I miss Will," James sighed, taking the pan off of the burner to turn to Carlos, who looked up at him with sleepy black eyes of a child. Will had been with Kendall all week, and not even Carlos saw him at therapy because obviously his services were discontinued for legal reasons, before Carlos got fired or put in prison.

"Me, too."

"Can we move back in today? Like- now?"

"We?"

"Well, I guess I meant 'I'."

"Kendall's there, though."

"No- he's leaving. He should be gone, actually."

"But I like having you here," Carlos pouted.

"But I don't have barely any clothes. And as much as I love it here, I'm homesick. And I miss Fox."

"Okay- fine."

"Get the plates, beautiful. I guess Logan won't be home- again."

"Does that bother you? That he hangs out with Kendall?" Carlos prompted as he let go of James and went to retrieve to plates.

"No. I'm glad that he's helping Kendall along- Logan's really good at comforting people."

"I know."

"And I'm so happy that Kendall has a friend to talk to."

"What if they fall in love?"

"Then congrats to them. But Kendall doesn't have a vulnerable heart, and I know Logan doesn't either. I think they'll just stay besties- that seems to be what Logan's best at."

Carlos nodded and sat the plates on the counter for James to load with food. He knew that Logan WAS the best at being a good friend, but he also knew that Logan longed for someone to hold him EVERY night- he was tired of a different guy every time. He just hoped that Logan didn't choose KENDALL to be that guy, and Kendall break his heart because he doesn't feel the same way.

"And although I'll always have a special little place in my heart for Kendall, I think I'd actually be okay with it if Logan took my place. Kendall- he's more of a… macho man. And that's what he wanted in our relationship, but the thing was- I was macho-ER. And I think that Logan's just feminine enough to give him what he wants. Logan would let Kendall take care of him, the way I didn't."

Carlos considered this carefully.

"Don't you think? I mean- is he different than how he was when I met him?"

"Yeah- he's a lot different than THAT. But once everything calms down and he doesn't need to be there for everyone, like how it's starting to be now, he'll turn back into his fruity, fun-loving self. And I'm not sure that's something Kendall would be able to handle in a friendship."

"You can."

"Well that's different."

"I think you're just being over-protective, the way he is of you."

"Am not. He's a grown man- he can do what he wants," Carlos grumbled, getting forks out. He hesitated and looked up at James. "What do you mean 'the way he is of me'?"

"When Kendall went off to camp and you guys came over a lot, Logan warned me a lot. Like, told me that you weren't my 'toy' and that he'd kill me if I hurt you."

Carlos shook his head with a roll of his eyes.

"He thinks he owes me," he explained. "That's what that's about. I mean, besides just the fact that he's a territorial person."

"Owes you for what?"

"For high school. After he came out, you know, I became his friend. And when he started getting beaten up, I'd walk him to his classes and make sure he was safe. And I had to punch a few people, too. And I guess he thinks he owes me for that- for just being there when nobody else was. I guess… The way you thought you needed to stay with Kendall for the same reason. Except Logan and I are best friends."

James thought about this as they sat at the table.

"You punched people?" he asked. Carlos laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Out of all that, that's your question?" James smiled deviously and took a bite.

"Did you befriend him for charity?" James asked after swallowing his bite.

"At first, I think so. I'd just say hi to him and stick up for him and watch over him from afar. That was when he wasn't out-of-the-closet yet. But then he came out and everyone either avoided him or bullied him, and he had nobody to turn to for help or support. Neither did I- I mean, I was a geek. So one day I saw some guys pushing him around and picking at his clothes. So I intervened. Of course they sneered, said I was his boyfriend. And that caused ME to get picked on. But that took a load off of Logan, and he was thankful for that. We kinda- watched over each other. He wasn't alone anymore- now there were two of us and we could protect each other."

"It didn't bother you? That people thought you were gay?"

Carlos shrugged and took a bite of his food.

"It did at first, and I'd stand up for myself at first. But then I kinda didn't care anymore. There wasn't anything I could say or do to make it stop, so I quit trying. Logan taught me to be a stone, or make a joke about it. And I think after a while, they got bored. Plus Logan started fighting back. So by the time we graduated, it had mostly stopped."

"You're good at telling stories."

"I had to take a dumb story-telling class in college," Carlos laughed.

"Los, your mouth is full. We've been through this."

Carlos opened his mouth wide, like a child, so James could see his chewed-up food. James laughed and pushed his jaw shut.

"Honey, I have a four-year-old autistic kid and I used to have a fiancé who ACTED like a four-year-old autistic kid. That doesn't bother me," James smiled.

* * *

Kendall tossed Logan clothes continuously, not giving Logan any time to put them in the suitcase.

"Slow down, Sugarass!" Logan laughed, throwing a shirt roughly at Kendall, who caught it and launched it back.

"Now, is Sugarass one word or two?" Kendall joked thoughtfully.

"It's however many you want it to be," Logan winked.

Kendall laughed and rolled his eyes, turning his face to the door.

"WILLIAM!" he called.

"What?" Will called back.

"Whatcha doin'? You're being quiet!"

"Drawing."

"Okay. Come in here and draw, okay? So I can keep an eye on you!"

"Okay."

Soon Will appeared with a piece of computer paper and a box of crayons, sitting on the floor and continuing. Logan had caught up on folding the clothes and stuffing them in the suitcase, ready for the new batch that Kendall tossed his way.

Logan had been over a lot lately. More than necessary, actually. Even when Kendall was having a good day and was in a great mood and didn't need a shoulder to cry on, Logan stayed. And Kendall never argued. Kendall didn't even seem to mind that Logan was back to his old self instead of the deep and mysterious Logan that came out when things got serious.

Finally they finished packing and Kendall approached, examining the job Logan had done.

"The fuck?" Kendall squeaked. "You're not as good at this as James."

"Carlos is the neat one! I'm just me!" Logan pouted, dark eyes up on Kendall through his glasses, lip ring jutting out.

"What will you ever do without Carlos?" Kendall laughed as he carefully removed everything from the suitcase to start fresh.

"I won't. That's the point."

"What happens when he and James get married? You can't live with them then," Kendall said. It wasn't bitter, like he used to talk about Carlos and James, but it was just matter-of-fact.

"Then I'll live with you!" Logan said cheerfully. Kendall smirked and raised a brow, green eyes turning to Logan from his work.

"Not sure I could handle you 24/7."

"You could. Once you love me like Carlos does."

"You seem so sure that I will." Kendall turned back to the suitcase and continued packing it.

"Well… I give good haircuts. And I can cook spaghetti like a pro. And…"

"That's it," Kendall giggled.

"Well plus I'm cute. And it might not apply to you, like it doesn't with Carlos, but I give a KILLER blowjob."

"Logan!" Kendall hissed, stealing a glance at Will, who was coloring happily on the floor. He couldn't help but grin at Logan's face when he looked at it though. That "Logan" face, which consisted of a raised brow, a dramatic smirk, and a "don't a like you don't love it" glint in his eyes.

"Plus I'm just me. You can't NOT love me. I know you already do, don't you? Or else you would have kicked me out by now," Logan smirked, but didn't pause for an answer. "You're gonna miss me when you're at training. You'll call me daily, and I'll be all 'Kendall, mother of God! I've got a dick up my ass right now, I can't talk!'"

"Logan, shut the hell up!" Kendall hissed again, but Will was still distracted. Kendall knew that Will, like James, always listened to everything- even if he didn't lead it on.

"And you'll be all-" Logan pressed on, "'Logie, I wanna talk. I'm so lonely and I want you to talk dirty to me. Pleeeeease?' And I won't be able to resist that, so I'll talk dirty to you."

"Sounds realistic," Kendall said sarcastically.

"I'm a MASTER at talking dirty. I throw in a little 'OH, Kendall! Fuck, you're so hot!'" Logan turned his face up to the ceiling and his eyes rolled back in fake ecstasy. "'Do it again! Again! Just like that!'"

Kendall slapped a hand over Logan's mouth, seeing that Will was looking up now. Logan gave the man a devious cock of the eyebrow and Kendall gave him a stern look. Yet Logan kept on, moaning through the hand over his mouth, eyes locked with Kendall's huge ones as his brows drew together in mock pleasure.

"LOGAN STOP IT!" Kendall demanded, but Logan only moaned louder. Finally Kendall let go and now Logan was screaming, saying disgusting things, when suddenly there was a pillow over his face and he was pushed onto his back on the bed. There was weight on him as he laughed against the pillow, which loosened once he stopped groaning.

Kendall took the pillow from the man's face, mouth in a line as he straddled Logan.

"Done?" he asked.

"Mmm- not yet, honey," Logan said, biting his lip ring. Suddenly his hands were on Kendall's hips and Logan was grinding up into him. Kendall knew Logan was just kidding- he wasn't meaning for the gesture to turn into anything sexual, but still Kendall jumped off of him, the contact scaring him. Mostly because the moaning already sort of turned Kendall on, but the contact lit a circuit a little bit. He wasn't used to going without sex for a month, after all.

"You're horny," Logan noted, jumping up and fixing his hair in the mirror nearby. Kendall almost told Will to leave, because Logan was getting graphic, but decided that if Will was gone, something might really happen.

"Nuh-uh," Kendall argued.

"It's okay. Me, too. You know, I used to do it like- every night. But I haven't since, well, since you and James- separated. I'm pretty much dead," Logan explained casually. "You should have jacked off last night- you're gonna explode."

"Logan! Jesus!"

"He doesn't know what that means," Logan waved toward Will.

"Still. I don't even wanna talk about this in front of him."

"Fine. But why didn't you?"

Kendall pressed the clothes in the suitcase down before closing the top, gesturing for Logan to sit on it. Once Logan was perched atop it, Kendall began trying to zip.

"Because I'm a grown man," he said quietly.

"So?"

"And why haven't YOU?"

"Cause I'm saving all my sexual tension and I'm gonna take it out on you once you get back," Logan said, wiggling his brows and touching Kendall's stomach. It was little things like that that made Kendall need to take a breath, hoping Logan didn't notice his lack of it.

"You wouldn't even make it that long."

"That's not a 'no'."

"No- it's a HELL no."

Logan jutted his lip out in a pout again. Kendall noted how James' pout differed from Logan's. James' was used to show his sadness and disapproval, only a slight pout of the bottom lip. Logan's, however, was used against Kendall to get what he wanted. To make himself appear more adorable, if at all possible, and his lip jutted out a whole lot more, his dark eyes getting wide, chin tilting down so that he was looking up at you more than he already was.

Before Kendall could comment, there was a knock at the door.

"GOT IT!" Will called, jumping up and running out of the room.

* * *

James wasn't surprised that it was Will who answered the door. He always did. But it DID puzzle him. Was Kendall still here? Or maybe he already left and Logan had stayed with Will to clean or something.

"DADDY!" Will squealed, and James picked him up to hug him.

"Hey, buddy," James smiled, kissing his son's cheek as he entered the house with Carlos trailing him. "Where's Logan?"

"With Daddy."

"He's still here? I thought Daddy was supposed to be gone by now," James said, stopping in his tracks. Suddenly there were hurried footsteps, and Carlos found himself cowering closer to James as Kendall appeared.

"What're yelling at me fo-" Kendall stopped, eyes wide, when he saw James and Carlos there.

James' heart stopped just at the sight of the blond, whom he hadn't seen for a month. And he found himself putting Will down to meet Kendall's advance, hugging him tight. His breath caught at the familiar scent, familiar arms, familiar height.

Logan entered the room, heart dropping at the sight of the embrace. He looked past the two at Carlos, who was also staring at them. He knew that he and Carlos were both fearing the same thing. That James and Kendall would decide to get back together, and leave the others behind to be alone- again.

James held Kendall for a long time, holding back tears that Kendall had failed to conceal.

"I miss you," Kendall whispered weakly.

James' hand rubbed Kendall's back soothingly as Kendall's fingers curled into his shirt. He had to admit- he wanted to just kiss Kendall and tell him it would all be okay. Tell Logan and Carlos to leave, so they could be a family again. But at the same time, that was the last thing he wanted.

Both Logan and Carlos were ready to leave- sure that James would tell them to. Logan was trying to hide the hurt he felt- he had gotten his hopes up that Kendall would fall into his arms. Carlos, however, was understanding and a little afraid for the same reason. He understood that James hadn't seen Kendall in a long time and he missed him. That was all. James… James wouldn't decide to get back with Kendall, right?

Finally Kendall wiped his eyes on the shoulder of James' shirt and backed away. In that moment, everyone was sure he would just kiss James, and James would allow it. Even James thought so. Logan was ready for it. Carlos was shocked.

But to everyone's surprise, Kendall just looked up into the familiar hazel eyes and smiled a little, reaching into his pocket.

"Here. Get your money back," he murmured, putting his engagement ring into his hand. Logan and Carlos were relieved.

James took the ring and took a cleansing breath.

"Why're you still here?" he asked.

"I'm running a few hours late, but that's okay. I'll just get to the dorm later than everyone else," Kendall said, then looked over James' shoulder at Logan, smiling a little before returning his eyes to James. "I should be leaving right now, actually."

* * *

James closed the trunk after packing Kendall's suitcase into it, seeing that Kendall was hugging Will goodbye on the sidewalk.

"I'm uh… I'm glad you're okay," James said gently as Kendall hugged him.

"I wouldn't be if Logan wasn't there for me," Kendall said softly.

The hugged for a while longer before James stepped back and picked Will up.

"Bye, Kendall," he waved as he and Carlos went to the house. Will waved sadly over James' shoulder and Kendall waved back before turning to Logan.

"Guess that leaves just you and me, sexy," Logan asked weakly.

"Hey- wassa matter?" Kendall asked, concerned.

"Nothing. I'm… I'm happy you're sorta on good terms with James again." Logan lied. In reality, he was freaking out. He thought that Kendall was sort of getting over James and possibly considering giving Logan a chance. But the reunion… It sort of renewed Kendall's feelings for James in a way. Everything that Logan had worked toward to make Kendall forget was dashed.

Kendall hugged Logan tight. Logan didn't like this kind of hug. It wasn't like they normally hugged, when Kendall was breaking down and desperately clutched to the shorter man. This was a goodbye hug.

"He's caught up in Carlos, I guess," Kendall sighed. "I just have to move on."

Logan's heart leapt as Kendall backed away. Moment of truth…

"I'll see you in a few weeks," Kendall murmured. He planned on just getting in the car and leaving at that, but the look on Logan's face wouldn't let him. His dark eyes big and sad turned up to Kendall, his lip unconsciously jutted out the tiniest bit, thick brows drawn a little. He just looked so… Cute.

And so Kendal cupped Logan's cheek with his left hand and places a light kiss on the man's cheek. And when he pulled away, Logan's eyes were bright and those perfect teeth were visible in a huge smile as if Logan was proud of himself.

"You're adorable," Kendall laughed, Logan only grinning huger. "Bye, Loge."

"Bye, sexy," Logan beamed as Kendall got into the car and Logan closed the door.

Meanwhile, James and Carlos watched through the window from inside. James found that it didn't bother him that Kendall kissed Logan. He actually thought it was cute.

Carlos watched James carefully; glad to see no resentment in those hazel eyes. He also watched Logan, seeing that the kiss made his best friend glow proudly.

"They'll be a cute couple," James smiled a little, turning to Carlos.

"You seem so sure."

"Kendall doesn't just kiss people for no reason. Not even girls in high school. And I think that if he didn't feel something for Logan, he wouldn't have given me the ring back."

"Why're you so okay with all this?"

"I have no right to be mad or jealous. Besides, I have you."

Carlos couldn't help but grin at this, and James kissed his cheek, lacing their fingers together to pull Carlos to the living room, where Will was. Later Logan entered, quite happy with the goodbye.

* * *

**I'm really sorry that all my chapters are so spread out. I'm sort of overwhelmed with chapters I need to write for different things, so that's what's going on. But I hope they're worth it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**For all of you who don't like the Kogan, I'm sorry. I kinda screwed everything up with a few of you. Like- if I didn't add the Kogan, people would be asking for it, but at least nobody would be mad. But this IS something that I wanted to do.**

**On a good note, those of you who don't like it, you're pretty loyal to this story and I hope you continue to be.****_penaschmidt, _****I'm sorry you feel that way, that Kogan's just kinda thrown in there. I wasn't trying to be rude there, I just didn't know how else to say that. And ****_FanficOzzy, _****I'm sorry that you hate it, too. **

**I guess I just wanted a "Happily Ever After" ending, where everyone's happy. And I like Kogan and I liked that their personalities in the story are opposite yet the same.**

* * *

Will sat happily in James' lap as James sat in a chair in the waiting room of the familiar therapist's office. No, they weren't there for Carlos. They couldn't legally see Carlos for services anymore. So James had decided to change Will's provider to a "Hilary Turner". It broke his heart to know that Will was being so calm because he thought he was there to see Carlos, even though he saw Carlos every day.

James supposed this was the moment of truth. Carlos had gotten Will so far in the little bit of time he had been seeing him. Will was almost a normal child, minus the verbal skills and ability to share feelings without self harm. Even then, Will was able to talk more and rarely ever hurt himself. But if he didn't like this new therapist, he may go back to his old self.

"Daddy, look!" Will said, pointing to the dog on the page of the book he was looking at. "Like Foxy!"

"That's right. But what color is that puppy?" James quizzed.

Will thought about this a second before answering.

"Brown," he finally answered.

"That's right. You're doing so good with colors now that Carlos helped you."

Will smiled proudly.

"Pst!" James' attention was caught and his head snapped up to the corner of the hallway leading to Carlos' therapy room. Carlos' head was poking out, dark eyes sparkling as he waved. James, not wanting to draw attention, simply flashed a dazzling smile and winked. Carlos lit up and disappeared.

"How many days?" Will asked, still looking at the book. It was a common question asked when Kendall was gone- meaning how many more days until Kendall was back.

"Only two," James answered.

"I miss him," Will sighed dramatically.

"Me, too, bud." James said. Sure- he was happy with Carlos. But there were times that he thought about that blond head, those green eyes, that dimply smile, and his heart panged. He couldn't help but think that Kendall was sort of… Over him… And James wasn't quite over Kendall. It's how it always was when a relationship ended- James took a long time to heal. And he knew that Kendall was somewhere training for hockey, and he hadn't even thought about James. He thought he was fine… But the reunion kind of opened the wound again. Not to mention the kiss Kendall gave Logan before he left. Ah well. Those feelings would pass, just like they passed for Melanie.

"William?" came a voice, and both father and son looked up to see a young woman with long blonde hair and dressy clothes. Will gave his father a confused look, but James got up and took his hand, leading him to the woman.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Hilary," the woman smiled to Will. "You must be Will."

Will hid behind James' leg, and the woman looked up at James.

"I'm Hilary," she repeated and they shook hands.

"James."

"Are you an… Uncle?"

"I'm his dad."

Hilary's brows shot up, but she nodded.

"Well, I guess we should be on our way!" she said cheerfully.

They made their way down the hallway and Will stopped in front of that familiar door of Carlos'- turning the knob and opening it.

"Will!" James scolded, picking his son up before he could enter the room. Carlos looked up from where he was doing paperwork at the table, eyes painful as he realized what had happened.

"Carlos!" Will yelled, reaching for the man. Hilary came up behind the two, confused. Carlos got up and made his way to them.

"Hey, buddy. You're not gonna play with me anymore- you're gonna play with Hilary. She's a lot of fun- I promise," Carlos said, trying not to touch either Will or James, not showing that he knew them on a personal level.

"Play!" Will cried, trying to fight his father's grip. Carlos leaned in and cupped a hand around the child's ear and whispering softly.

"I'll see you tonight, okay?" he whispered. "Be good."

Will pouted and sniffled, and when the door was closed, he began screaming bloody murder.

"I'm sorry. He really took a shine for Carlos when he saw him," James apologized as they entered Hilary's pink room. Will was put on the ground, where he ran off to bang his head into the wall.

Hilary hurried to him, pulling him away from the wall. James sighed. Even at home, Carlos instructed him to just let Will throw his tantrum. But obviously this Hilary chick had other plans.

The session didn't go too well. Will participated like the good kid he was, but he cried the whole time, which broke James' heart. He didn't like for Hilary to touch him.

"What problem does he have with me?" Hilary asked, dumbfounded.

"It's because you're a woman. He's not exposed to women like, at all, unless it's my mom," James explained.

"So you're a single dad?"

"It's a long story."

"But a necessary one for me to understand him."

James sighed and began.

"His mom's out of the picture," he didn't miss the way Hilary seemed to perk up at this, "And- Will has two dads. I was engaged to a guy, and Will called him Daddy and everything. But we broke up almost two months ago, and- well, I guess you should know- Will doesn't see Carlos anymore because Carlos and I know each other in a… Romantic sense. And Carlos has this best friend who's always around. So basically Will ONLY sees men in his everyday life. The only woman he is ever exposed to is my mom, but she doesn't count."

Hilary's brows shot up.

"Wow. Okay," she said stiffly.

"So he's not comfortable around women and that's why he acts that way."

"Okay. Good to know. I can work with that," she said, trying to be peppy again. "But I think our time is up for now."

* * *

Will and James sat in James' bed, wrapped up in blankets with the blinds closed and the lights turned off. They were watching "Snow White"- the classic Disney version. It was something that James used to love but Will had never been exposed to, so James dug a few of the old VCR movies from his mom's attic and brought them home.

Will had a hard time concentrating on the movie, squirming between his father's bent legs as James got completely absorbed. Until, of course, the Seven Dwarves showed up and caught Will's attention.

The movie was about halfway through when James' phone buzzed. He sighed and paused the movie to answer the unknown number, thinking it might be Kendall calling from another guy's phone to check on Will.

* * *

Carlos leaned his head on the headrest of the driver's seat as he drove, tired, as usual. Wrestling kids around and being cheery all day took a lot out of a man. He was ready to just take this pizza in the passenger seat to James', where maybe James would give him one of his marvelous back massages. Heck, just a little cuddling on the couch would be okay with him- after Will was in bed so that maybe they would fall asleep in the dark with the TV flashing lights at them and the kitchen light blaring.

This brought up that familiar question. Was it the norm for them to do such things? Such "couple" things? WERE they a couple?

Sure, James held Carlos' hand and he kissed him and sometimes they slept in the same bed on those nights that Carlos fell asleep on the couch and James carried him to bed. But… That didn't make them a couple, right? James had, after all, just gotten out of an engagement and probably wasn't ready for another relationship. So did that make them friends with benefits? Did that even count, since they hadn't had sex? Carlos supposed these were questions he should ask James when the opportunity showed itself.

He finally arrived at the familiar house and took the pizza inside, where he let himself in.

"Hello?" he sang, plastering on a cheery face atop of his sleepy one, as usual. It was only Logan and James who ever saw his true sleepiness.

"Carlos?" James called in a frantic voice, making Carlos hurry to follow the sound. He found James and Will in James' room, completely dark but the glare from the paused TV. James looked up, eyes full of some strange emotion that even Carlos couldn't identify.

"PIZZA!" Will cheered, jumping on the bed. Carlos knew something was up when James didn't scowl at the boy for this. He gave the box of pizza to Will, who ran off.

"On the table, Will. Or else Fox'll eat it," Carlos called after the boy as he approached James.

"Kay!"

Carlos' attention turned to James, who looked back.

"What happened?" Carlos asked. "SOMETHING happened. Didn't it?"

"It's not a big deal, I guess…"

"You're not acting like it's not a big deal."

"Melanie's mom called me."

"Melanie's Will's mom?"

"Yeah," James nodded. "She's dead."

Carlos' brows jumped up in surprise and concern.

"I guess she found someone else in New York… Someone bad. And she got into drugs… I guess she OD'ed or maybe got murdered or something. But the funeral's Sunday."

"That's when Kendall's coming home."

"I guess Logan'll have to be the welcoming committee, then."

"So you're going?"

James sighed and pulled Carlos to him to hug his waist, cheek on Carlos' lower stomach.

"I don't have a choice. She's Will's mom."

Carlos stroked James' hair sympathetically for a while until James looked up at him.

"Will you come with me?" he asked.

"If you want," Carlos nodded.

"Kay." Carlos had to smile once James' cheek was on his stomach again. Will had gotten the whole "kay" thing from his father, who said it instead of "okay" or anything else. Will would be an exact clone of his father one day. "I just… I hope that Will doesn't recognize her and freak out. I want you there in case he does."

Carlos wasn't so sure this was the whole reason. Maybe James was afraid that when he saw Melanie's body, some feeling would be brought up.

"C'mon. Let's eat," Carlos suggested, pulling James up and to the kitchen, where Will had already gotten out plates and napkins, waiting patiently for James to serve for him, since Will always managed to tear all the cheese off of a slice before it came out of the box.

* * *

James was in a simple black dress shirt and jeans, Will in little khakis and a camouflage t-shirt. Carlos had worn the outfit that he had on when he and James first met, which wasn't on purpose. He just liked the flannel shirt and jeans.

The small family originally wanted James and Carlos help carry the casket out to the Hurst, but they declined. They planned on staying for a half hour maximum before leaving. James didn't want to be there, surrounded by this family who loved him so much in high school, who were so nice and somehow spawned the devil; AKA Melanie. But he felt he needed to be there, and so did Will. The family gawked over Will's growth and such for a long time, scaring Will a little bit, not so good with strangers touching him.

Carlos took Will up to the open casket, James refusing. Carlos had a sneaking suspicion that James just couldn't stand to see the mother of his child and first love dead.

He was stunned to see how pretty the girl was.

She had long, light blonde hair that splayed over her shoulders in the casket. Carlos saw that she had a few of Will's features. She was pretty pale, but maybe that had something to do with how she died.

Will said nothing, not even looking at the body as Carlos held him. He was preoccupied by watching his father shaking hands with a random guy across the room. When Carlos moved to look at the pictures of Melanie, Will was suddenly interested.

"That's me!" he said excitedly, poking a picture of Melanie, Will as a one-year-old in her arms, and James with long and shaggy hair. They looked like a happy family…

"Look how cute," Carlos giggled, both about Will and James.

"I was a baby."

"I know. You were an adorable baby."

"That's Mommy," Will's little finger traced over the smiling blonde's face in the photo.

Carlos watched as the circuits in Will's little brain connected, and his little hazel eyes flashed to the woman in the casket. His eyes turned back to Carlos, upset.

"That's Mommy," he said, pointing to the casket.

"Yeah… It is."

Will still looked concerned as he stared.

There was a chest against Carlos' back and Carlos turned his face to see James, refusing to look into the casket.

"I'll talk to him about it," James said softly, rubbing his hand lightly up Carlos' arm before taking Will. "I'm gonna need a smoke in a minute, though."

It was then that they both realized that James hadn't smoked since early that morning. He used to do it every hour, but it slowly decreased since… Since when, exactly?

James' body language suggested that Carlos should stay, and so he looked at the rest of the pictures- a lot of them containing James. Melanie and James at prom, at James' hockey game, Melanie pregnant, at the hospital when Will was born, etc. James took Will to the edge of the casket and finally looked.

His breath caught. Melanie was pretty as ever there, her pale face like porcelain and her long hair like gold. He found his chest getting heavy.

Gosh- this girl, at one time, was James' everything. For years, she was all he saw. He was absolutely head-over-heels for this girl. And even though they were young, he actually felt that their relationship was ready for a child. But now he realized that maybe Mel hadn't felt what he felt. Sure, maybe she loved him. But not near as much as James did her.

Yet she left him because their son had a problem with him. Even before Will was diagnosed, James was the parent and Mel was just another child he took care of. She wasn't a good mother- didn't know how to change a diaper and had no idea how to make the child stop crying at night. Sure, at first it was fine. But she never even tried to get better at parenting. And she ripped his heart out and stomped on it when she left them. He loved her so much… And he was so dispensable to her.

If only she could see Will now. Completely well-behaved in this quiet room, saying complete sentences, not crying or throwing a fit, and understanding the world around him. But… James wouldn't trade the way his life turned out for anything. He's got an amazing Latino nearby, ready to be there if things went awry. He had Kendall, who should be home by now, who was an amazing father to Will and a great boyfriend when he was with James. And there was Logan, too, who was a great friend.

"That's Mommy," Will repeated, hazel eyes on his father's matching ones.

"I know it is, buddy," James said softly.

"What happened?" Will questioned. Exactly what James was thinking about- Will understood everything.

"I don't know… I think that God just needed her in heaven," James explained simply, not knowing what else to say.

"Angel?"

"…Maybe…" James wasn't sure if Melanie would go to heaven or hell...

Will nodded and laid his cheek on his father's shoulder, James rubbing his back soothingly, although he knew Will wasn't the least bit sad for the woman he barely remembered other than her face.

There was another cheek on his shoulder and James welcomed Carlos beneath his arm.

"You okay?" Carlos asked gently.

"Yeah."

"It's okay to say no."

"I know. But I AM okay."

"Okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, Logan sat on the front steps of James' house, waiting. He felt like a dog awaiting his owner's arrival, but really he was so excited for Kendall to be back.

Kendall said that he would come home, Carlos and James and Will being out all day, to hang out with Logan until they got home. Then he would take Will to Mrs. Knight's house for a few days to spend some time with him, even though she lived a long way away.

* * *

Kendall drove almost too fast down the road. He hated to admit it, but he missed the fruity little bastard named Logan. Logan made him happy in a dark time- with his jokes and his adorableness and his ability to comfort. But even now, when Kendall didn't cry himself to sleep anymore and wasn't in a deep depression over James, Kendall found himself wanting to hang out with Logan.

But Logan, he knew, wanted more. Kendall wasn't sure how he felt, other than that he just got out of an engagement and the man who tore him apart has already moved on to someone new. He wasn't ready to move on yet, and he would let Logan know if he tried anything.

He tried not to screech to a halt and had to make himself take his time in turning the car off and getting out of the car. But by the time the door was closed again, Logan had attacked him.

"Hey, sexy!" he squealed, squeezing Kendall's ribs, crushing him. But Kendall hugged him back anyway.

"Hey, there's my little Fruit Loop," Kendall laughed, Logan's tall hair brushing his chin and tickling it.

"Here I am!"

The hug lasted a bit longer before Kendall's arm hooked around Logan's neck and he lead him toward the house in a friendly way instead of a romantic one.

"I hate to admit it, but I missed you more than I thought I would," Kendall admitted. Logan's arm wrapped around his waist, loving the way it was tough and muscly.

"I got under your skin, didn't I? Ha! You're balls deep now, sexy. There's no shaking me," Logan said proudly.

"Damn," Kendall muttered jokingly as he opened the front door and they entered.

They sat at the clean table, Kendall's feet kicked up and Logan in the chair across from his, hugging his knees and listening as Kendall talked.

"Gosh- training was hell… As I guess you can imagine. I had to be bottom bunk from Ricky Walters, who apparently has some really fucking horrible gas problems. And the newbs found out that I was a faggotoid and they started being rough on the ice because of it."

"Are you kidding me?" Logan said angrily.

"Don't worry. I kicked their asses. They shoulda known that I don't take shit, and I can play some hockey."

"Good boy," Logan grinned, his deep dimples appearing.

"Um- anyway," Kendall continued, realizing he was mesmerized. "And I missed home so bad- like, normally it's not so bad."

"It's cause you had a Fruit Loop at home waiting for you this time, honey," Logan winked. Kendall smiled, not telling Logan that he might be more right than he thinks.

"So how was Will when I left?" Kendall asked.

"He was upset, don't get me wrong, but Carlos knows how to deal with that, so it didn't last long."

"Oh…"

"But I was still upset," Logan smiled. Kendall laughed and rolled his eyes. "But other than that, I wasn't really around him much. Carlos was here a lot of the time, and so I just kinda left them alone."

"You know, that was the perfect opportunity to have a raging orgy at your house," Kendall said jokingly.

"Who says I didn't, sweetheart?" Logan winked flirtatiously. "But they had to be out by eleven- that's when Carlos usually came home."

"So he didn't sleep here?" Kendall asked, a bit relieved.

"There was a night or two when I guess he was just beat from work and fell asleep here, but that was it."

Kendall nodded solemnly, but still smiled at Logan afterward.

"I told the guys at training all about you," he laughed, remembering.

"Really? Did they sound interested?" Logan beamed.

"They're all married or straight as an arrow, Loge," Kendall giggled. "But they said that you sounded hilarious."

"What EXACTLY did you say?"

"I said that the gay radiated off of you so much that it was almost contagious."

Logan's eyes widened behind his glasses and his mouth dropped open.

"Does it really?" was all he asked.

"A little. But I like it."

Logan laughed and bowed his head in that bashful way he did sometimes. Kendall noticed that instead of the normal silver ring on Logan's right side of his bottom lip, there was a baby blue one.

"You got a new lip ring," Kendall observed.

"I did," Logan beamed, biting at it. "Know what that tells me?"

"What?"

"That you look at my lips a lot," Logan said, wiggling his brows.

"Only cause sometimes the gay gets so thick in your voice that the only way I can understand you is by reading your lips," Kendall said jokingly.

"Sometimes you're really mean," Logan pouted.

"Oh, c'mon. So I look at your lips. Only cause I wonder what you do to make them look so-"

"Irresistibly kissable?"

"Wasn't gonna say that."

Logan smirked rolled his eyes.

"I use Petroleum jelly." He said.

"What? Gross!"

"It works. You can test it yourself," Logan said smoothly.

Kendall laughed and rolled his eyes as the front door opened.

"HEY! BOOGIEFACE! COME GIVE ME HUGS!" Kendall called, and it summoned running steps and Will bursting into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" he squealed, attacking Kendall in a tight hug around the neck. "Missed you!"

"I missed you, too," Kendall smiled, his son's little arms tight around his neck and his cheek pressed to his. His eyes caught Logan's, who wiggled his brows and winked at him before Carlos and James entered.

"I drew picture, Daddy!" Will suddenly said. "I go get it."

Will was off in a flash, going to find the picture he drew. Meanwhile Kendall stood and awkwardly ran his fingers through his short hair.

"Los, you ruin everything. Kenny was just about to agree to kiss me, and you-"

"Logan, shut up!" Kendall hissed, blushing. "I was NOT!"

"He was," Logan whispered, and Carlos laughed, sitting in Logan's lap and laying an elbow on the table. James had already occupied the chair to Kendall's left and Carlos wasn't about to cross Kendall's path to get to the left over one. If he had sat in James' lap, which wouldn't have been a big deal any other time, Kendall would have ripped his head off.

But still something darkened in Kendall's eyes as he watched Logan lean back casually in his chair, absently picking longish dark brown hairs from Carlos' shirt, which James had somehow dropped there. Carlos just couldn't satisfy this guy.

"How was camp?" James asked, chin supported by an elbow on the table.

"Sucky," Kendall grumbled, eyes tearing away from Carlos and Logan to hazel eyes. Those warm hazel eyes that always seemed so interested in how camp went. But yet Kendall didn't elaborate, which seemed to trouble James.

"Found it!" came Will's voice as he entered, huffing and puffing. He climbed into Kendall's lap and laid the piece of computer paper on the table.

The image made all four men's hearts melt, yet made them so afraid at the same time.

All the way to the left was a stick figure with yellow hair and green dots for eyes, holding the hand of a figure with tall black hair, a white stripe down the middle with black eyes, holding the hand of a figure with short black hair and black eyes, a slight brown tint to its face, holding the hand of a figure with short brown hair and green dots of eyes. All of them had wide red smiles, and on the bottom center of the figures was a smaller on with brown hair and green eyes. There were red and pink hearts everywhere.

"Daddy loves Logie. Logie loves Carlos. Carlos loves Daddy." It was such a flawless and powerful sentence…

Kendall's eyes locked with Logan's, his own solemn yet Logan was grinning ear to ear.

"Correction, dude," Carlos stepped in, pointing to his and Logan's figures' hands. "Logie and I shouldn't be holding hands."

"And Logan and _I _should?" Kendall squeaked.

"Re_lax_." James hissed.

"I think I should be holding everyone's hands. I could have a happy stick-figure life as a whore," Logan noted, Carlos elbowing him. "Fine. I'm happy with where I am."

"You love it?" Will asked, his father's hazel eyes glowing on Kendall's green ones.

"I DO love it. Thanks," Kendall smiled, kissing his son's cheek and not wanting to hurt his fragile feelings.

* * *

**Probably gonna end this really soon. Just a heads up. As you can see, it's kind of coming to a natural end anyway.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys, I'm warning you. If you're one of the Kogan haters, please try to like this. I can't hate the haters, cause that makes me a hater (hehe BTR reference) but I CAN ask you to keep an open mind and remember that I love you.**

* * *

Logan checked his hair in the mirror, teasing it a little to make it perfect. He was dead set on dying that stupid bleached streak out of his hair, but when he mentioned it to Kendall, Carlos, or James, they all pouted and said that they loved it. And he couldn't seem any less attractive to especially Kendall.

He's looked the same for forever. With the bleached strip in the front of his gelled-up hair, hipster glasses that he barely needed, lightly applied eyeliner, and slight stubble around his mouth. Logan knew he was cute. Adorable, if he did say so himself. Kendall told him so all the time with "joking" remarks, but Logan liked to think Kendall wasn't kidding.

"Come on come on come on!" came a high-pitched groan from the door, Will in his coat and beanie, jumping up and down impatiently. Logan smirked and rolled his eyes. That kid was sassier than Logan himself. Will knew that they were going to help Kendall move into his new apartment, and he was excited.

"Would you chill, kid? I gotta look good," Logan said smartly. Will's hazel eyes were pleading as a bigger body appeared behind him. Logan looked into eyes nearly the exact color of Will's, except these ones were sarcastic.

"Can we go?" James whined with a smirk in his tweed coat. "If you're gonna steal my ex, can you at least do it in a timely fashion?"

"You stole my bestie," Logan shrugged smartly, nose up, as he pushed past James and out of the bathroom. "It's only fair."

James smirked and took Will's gloved hand as they left.

* * *

"Hurry. I'm cold," Will whined as Carlos buckled him into his booster seat. It was snowing outside, being December and nearly Christmas.

"You are just FULL of sass today, aren't you?" Carlos giggled.

"Wonder where he gets THAT," James said, twisting in the driver's seat to give Logan a look. Logan smirked and stuck out his tongue.

"I'll turn on the heat for you, buddy," Carlos said, zipping up Will's thick coat the rest of the way before stepping back and closing the door and climbing into the passenger seat.

As James drove, the radio played music. Logan sang along, having to listen to the radio constantly at the hair salon he worked at, and sometimes Will would sing, too, and Logan would laugh at his dance moves.

It was all fun and games until Logan started watching his friend and James in the front. The way they talked lowly, the way James would laugh at something with that childlike giggle, the way their fingers were casually laced together in James' lap, James' thumb lightly rubbing Carlos' hand, the way they would bicker lightly about the heat level or directions, the way Carlos' black eyes lit up when James told a story. Logan wanted that. He thought their relationship was just adorable- and what did Logan have? A middle school crush and unrequited love, that's what.

Most of Kendall's stuff was already at James' house and they had loaded it into the U-Haul truck that was currently at Mrs. Knight's house, where Kendall had been staying.

* * *

"Hey, sexy," Logan glowed as Kendall came out of the little Knight house to greet them. The blond bent to kiss Will before the boy ran in to say hello to Mrs. Knight.

"I dunno why EVERYONE came. There's not that much to move," Kendall laughed as they entered the house, where a few boxes were stacked to leave.

"The more the merrier, right?" James shrugged. He and Kendall had slowly gotten to a less awkward level, where they could joke again. Kendall still didn't talk to Carlos much.

Carlos and James took heavier boxes out and Kendall and Logan took some other ones outside as the others came in.

"Be VERY careful with that one," Kendall said matter-of-factly.

"What's in it?"

"Dirty things," Kendall whispered, and Logan's eyes flashed to the blonde's to see that he was only kidding. But before he could watch where he was going, he felt his foot slide and suddenly he was plummeting to the ground. He tried to save the box from getting any of the shock as his ass hit the pavement and Logan turned red with embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Kendall asked, eyes wide turning and putting his box on the icy ground. He THOUGHT he had shoveled all the ice and snow away, but apparently not. Logan knew he was trying hard not to laugh. Kendall took the box and put it aside, his gloved hands linking with Logan's to pull him to his feet. "Is your ass broken?"

"Probably," Logan grumbled.

"Awe, my Fruit Loop," Kendall laughed pitifully, hugging the embarrassed man. "Don't be embarrassed." He pulled back and dramatically kissed Logan's face for a while, Logan taking it monotonously, because he knew Kendall was mocking him a little.

Before stopping, Kendall surprised Logan into paralysis. One single smooch landed Logan's lips and lingered for a second before Kendall pulled away with a dramatic "mwa" sound. Logan's eyes went wide, but Kendall acted like it was no big deal as he bent to get both boxes and take them to the truck.

When Kendall made his way back to the house, Logan was still paralyzed.

"You act like you've never been kissed before, my friend," Kendall smirked, pushing Logan toward the house.

"I didn't expect it!" Logan reasoned.

"Didn't expect what?" James asked as he exited the house and almost ran into them.

"He fell on his ass," Kendall snorted, pushing Logan past the man and into the house.

* * *

Kendall scooped Will into his arms and fell back onto the newly put-together bed in the bedroom. He could tell the boy was exhausted by the way he didn't fight it.

"Sleep here?" Will asked, rolling over to lay stomach-to-stomach with Kendall, cheek on the man's chest.

"No, you have to go home, buddy. I don't have your bed ready yet," Kendall sighed. "Definitely next week, before I go off to training, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Will grumbled. Will fell asleep there within five minutes with Kendall rubbing gentle circles in his little back.

"What time is it?" James yawned as he gently lay on the bed beside Kendall, in the same position they used to sleep together- James on Kendall's left. He was exhausted, having helped haul furniture up to the second-floor apartment, along with boxes and groceries.

"Midnight," Carlos said, checking his phone as he leaned on the door frame.

James turned his head to look at Kendall.

"Guess we should probably get going," he said, a sad kind of happiness in his eyes. Sort of like a mother leaving her son at his dorm alone for the first time.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks for helping out," Kendall nodded. "Loge's staying for a while- I'll take them home later."

James smiled a little and allowed Carlos to pull him up.

"Kay. Don't scar my boy with whatever you and Logan are planning to do," James winked, and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Right," Kendall snorted.

* * *

"Hey. It's midnight- you've gotta be tired," Kendall reasoned as he approached Logan in the kitchen, who was putting dishes and groceries away. Will was left on the bed to sleep soundly.

"Not really," Logan shrugged, turning and grinning at Kendall.

"How're you STILL so hyper?" Kendall laughed.

"I'm happy."

"Why?"

"Cause you finally kissed me today!" Logan beamed. "We're practically going steady," he added with a wink.

"Oh, Fruit. Don't take that too seriously- that was just… Like… A playful kiss. It didn't mean anything."

Kendall immediately regretted his words, seeing the hurt in those black eyes as Logan put the plate in his hand down and turned.

"No! No, I didn't mean that!" Kendall said quickly. Logan's eyes averted and he quickly looked for an escape, but Kendall's arms snapped out and trapped him against the counter. "I didn't mean that."

"Doesn't matter, Kendall. Just… Take me home," Logan said quietly, eyes on Kendall's chest.

"It's not that I don't find you incredibly sexy or that I didn't WANT to kiss you. It's just-"

"If you think I'm 'incredibly sexy', then why the hell don't you love me back?" Logan asked strongly, tearful eyes meeting Kendall's wide ones at last. Kendall's mouth dropped open and he stepped back, allowing Logan to escape.

"Logan-" Kendall began, watching as Logan made his way to the bathroom.

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear it!" Logan growled over his shoulder.

"Well I do! What the hell is going on?"

Logan whirled around, more angry than sad now. They were about ten feet away from each other.

"I've had a fucking HUGE crush on you since day-one when we met at Walmart! And you're too hung up on James to see it, even though James has moved on and isn't looking back! And-"

"What does James have to do with ANYTHING? You of anyone should know that I'm fine now! I'm over it! Where's this coming from?" Kendall interrupted.

"I've been here for you since that guy ripped your heart out and stomped on it, even though you WERE heartbroken and I had no shot with you! But now it's been MONTHS and you should be holding MY hand- giving ME regular kisses- holding ME at night- making ME breakfast! It's all I want! And here you are, telling me that it would never happen!"

"Why're you yelling at me?" Kendall demanded, noticing that Logan was slowly walking toward him, fists clenched.

"Because you're a fucking dip-shit! I love being your friend- I really do. But it's torture when you call me 'cute' and 'adorable' and when you put your arm around me and when you kiss my cheek, and it's all just for torture! You, my friend, are a heart-breaker, and I don't like it!"

"Logan! Calm down!" By now, they were arm's length away.

"And it gave me hope when I found out that you and James got together with a friendship foundation! That's what kept me going! I guess it didn't work this time, though, did it?"

Suddenly Kendall grabbed Logan's wrists with bone-crushing strength, Kendall feeling like Logan could pop him in the nose at any moment.

"GET OFF OF ME! I HATE YOU!" Logan screeched, trying to fight the grip.

"No, you love me. You said so," Kendall reasoned.

"Yeah, well, hate is easier than love, apparently." Logan growled, black eyes fiery on Kendall's green ones.

"Will you just let me talk?"

"There's nothing I want to hear from you right now."

"I'm sorry I lead you on. I really, really, REALLY am," Kendall said calmly, watching Logan's eyes drop and his jaw set. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'd never hurt you on purpose, Fruit. I love your guts, and-"

"YOU BASTARD!" Logan exploded, ripping from Kendall's grip and shoving the man backwards, Kendall almost falling to the living room floor. "YOU DON'T LOVE ME!"

"Logan!" Kendall cried in horror, seeing a look that he had never seen in Logan's eyes. Sadness mixed with murderous anger whirled around in there. But Kendall knew that even though Logan DID want to stab Kendall in the eye with a fork, he wouldn't do anything but maybe knock him around a little.

He was wrong. He found himself suddenly tackled to the ground, Logan straddling his chest and looking ready to strangle him. But somehow Kendall freed his hands and gripped Logan's wrists again. It was easy to sit up, Logan being in the mid-hundred-pound range, and he switched their positions, pinning Logan's hands to the ground beside his head.

"GET OFF OF ME! I WANT TO GO HOME!" Logan screamed, struggling against Kendall's weight.

"LOOK AT ME, DAMMIT!" Kendall demanded, and waited the few minutes it took for Logan to get tuckered out and stop struggling. That was when their eyes finally met, Logan on the verge of helpless tears. "YOU are a dramatic little bitch, do you know that?"

Logan just stared back, a tear escaping and running toward his ear.

"This really hurts. I can't breathe," Logan said softly.

"You wouldn't let me talk."

"So talk."

"I don't have anything to say," Kendall said with a little laugh. "I just wanted you to stop yelling."

"Did I hurt you?"

"Honey, I get knocked against the boards like… Every day," Kendall chuckled. "Did you really think you could take on a hockey player?"

"I was hoping."

"I wouldn't have hurt you. You know that," Kendall said. Logan sniffled and nodded. "That stupid kiss out in the snow didn't mean anything, Logan. We both know that."

Logan nodded again, head falling to its side, his eyes on the carpet. His wrists were suddenly released and his face was grabbed and brought back to position, where Kendall's nose was only millimeters away from his.

"If I had wanted it to mean something, I'da done something like this," Kendall said softly.

Both hearts skipped a beat when their lips connected, Logan's eyes wide.

"You sick asshole," Logan growled when Kendall pulled back a little. Kendall actually POUTED down to Logan, something Logan wasn't used to, but his green eyes soon dropped to Logan's neck in interest. A thumb dragged a spot on Logan's left side of his neck, just below his jaw, and he squirmed. Kendall had unlocked that spot long ago, when he accidently brushed it and Logan went crazy. Damn that blonde- he was going to- going to-

Logan couldn't control the groan that escaped as those warm lips lightly kissed that spot. He couldn't control his hands as they shot to Kendall's hair to keep the face in position. He couldn't control his head from falling back in ecstasy as Kendall sucked on the spot a little bit.

"You manipulative bitch," Logan said half-heartedly, still wanting to fight it but couldn't.

"If you had let me talk, I'da explained everything," Kendall said, his hot breath tickling that spot on Logan's neck.

"Don't stop," Logan pleaded.

Kendall, seeing that he had somehow tranquillized Logan, pulled back to look at Logan.

"If you'da let me talk, I'd have told you that I was intimidated as fuck by you. You slept around and you were a little heart-breaker. And I'm still fragile from James… I didn't want to be hurt again. I… I had no idea that you felt that way about me."

"I wouldn't hurt you," Logan said weakly, confused.

"Swear?"

Logan didn't even care about words anymore. He just pulled Kendall back down to him, kissing him.

"So loud!" Came a high-pitched scowl, and Kendall snapped away to see Will, hands on his hips, in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Hey! Look who's up!" Kendall grinned, sitting back on Logan's stomach casually. "Have a good nap?"

"Stop yelling!" Will demanded.

"Sorry, buddy," Logan called.

"I think it's time for you two to get home," Kendall said.

"No!" Logan groaned as Kendall got up.

* * *

"You can come in for a while. I bet Carlos is still with James at his house," Logan said as Kendall released the embrace, Logan's back to the passenger-side door of Kendall's car.

"Will's in the car," Kendall laughed, kissing Logan's freezing cold cheek. "I have to go."

"He can come in, too. We'll be quick," Logan reasoned, making Kendall burst into laughter.

"Night, Fruit Loop."

"But I want you," Logan pleaded, lip jutting out, as he pulled Kendall back by the coat. "You can't sit on me and make out with me on the floor and expect me to not be horny afterwards."

"Maybe another time."

"Take me back to your place."

"Logan Mitchell! It's like one AM and I'm beat. You're gonna have to deal with just your hand. Or whatever freaky sex toys you have in your closet."

"Asshole," Logan scowled.

"Besides. We just got together like- twenty minutes ago."

"I think you're just a big tease."

"That, too. I have to go before I get arrested for leaving an autistic child alone in the car."

"He's HARDLY autistic. He's a little shit is what he is," Logan grumbled.

"He WAS created from the seed of the biggest little shit ever there was," Kendall agreed with a grin. "But you love him and you know it."

"I seem to choose the shits to love, don't I?"

"Don't slip on your way to the house," Kendall teased and giggled. He kissed Logan for a few seconds before backing away and allowing Logan to stomp off to his house.

He grinned and waved as he went to get into the driver's side door, the feeling of Logan's frozen lip ring pressed against his lower lip still there.

"Did you see that, buddy?" Kendall asked, looking back at Will in his booster seat.

"Score!" Will cheered, and Kendall giggled and reached back to give his son "knuckles" before driving off to James'.

* * *

**So if you're one of those few "anti-Kogan" people, don't review anything rude. I don't need negative comments, cause I know they're coming. This was an entire Kogan chapter, and I loved it and I know a lot of other people do, too. **

**But, good news if you're one of those "I hate Kogan"-ers. No more of that.**

**Only two more chapters are left, and neither of them are gonna have a lot of Kogan in it. I want to put a lot of Will in the next chapter, and I need ideas! Of course there will be a lot of Will in the last one, too, but I already know what I'm doing for that one. Suggestions? **

**Oh, and by the way, I haven't had internet for a while. So that's why I haven't updated crap.**


	14. Chapter 14

Carlos woke up before James that Sunday morning, as usual. James was sound asleep, his naked body sprawled out beneath the warm blankets, Carlos' head on his chest.

For a long time, Carlos was silent, just listening to the uneven yet rhythmical beat of the strong heart beneath his ear. He always mused at the strange pattern.

Bump, bump, bump… Bump bump…..BUMP…. Bump. Bump.

It was his third night in a row sleeping at James' house. Will had been staying with Kendall for a few days and James was lonely, so Carlos stayed with him. It was sweet, really. Until Carlos realized it was all James' plan to get into his pants.

Last night was the second time they had done it. The second time in Carlos' life that he ever made love to a man. He recalled the conversation he and James had on his back porch about it. It really WAS amazing, like James said it would be. Now that Carlos thought about it, James seemed… SURE… Somehow. Sure that Carlos would have sex with a man soon. Was this all planned?

James took in a deep, sleepy breath and smacked his lips quietly. Carlos squeezed him a bit to show he was awake, too.

"Third morning in a row," James said in his deep morning voice. "I love it."

"Morning, beautiful," Carlos said, tracing a figure-eight in the soft tan skin of one of James' abs.

James smiled a little and raised his hand to stroke Carlos' soft black hair.

"And to you, good sir. Were you looking under the covers again?" he giggled.

"Only a few times," Carlos joked. He was silent for a while before propping himself up on an elbow, looking at his… "boyfriend"? Carlos had never been with a man before and didn't know the "guidelines" to it. Their status as two people had never been defined, yet they had sex last night. They held hands in public. They kissed, they hugged, they sat on one another's laps. Carlos ASSUMED they were "together".

"I was listening to your heart. It has a weird beat."

"It does? I didn't know that. I guess…" James began slyly, but Carlos laughed, seeing where it was going.

"Don't say it. It's too cheesy."

"I GUESS it only beats that way for you."

"You said it," Carlos laughed. "Cheeseball."

James grinned as Carlos leaned in for a kiss. Gosh, this guy had this way of hypnotizing him. Kendall had NEVER done that to him. Never made him sure everything was going to be okay, if he just got one more kiss.

"Let's go to church," Carlos said with finality, patting James' stomach and rolling off the bed. Before he could have both feet on the floor, James had his arms firmly around his waist, pulling him back and kissing his shoulder blade. He couldn't get over the warm coffee color of Carlos' bare skin. It just got sexier with the less clothes the man had on. "We're gonna be late. Still gotta pick Will up."

"It isn't enough that you'll show up with this strange man and his child. They can be mad at you for being late and smelling of anal sex, too," James said simply, kissing up Carlos' shoulder and to his neck, making Carlos throw his head back in ecstasy.

"James-"

"Carlos."

James began tugging Carlos backwards to the bed, but Carlos found the will to resist and slip away.

"Well I'm going to church. You can stay here and jerk off if you're horny," Carlos said matter-of-factly, pulling his briefs up, watching James pout. Funny- he had actually gotten a few chances to suck on that plump bottom lip, just like he wanted at first.

"I'm coming with you," James sighed, getting up.

"I've heard that before," Carlos giggled, tossing James' boxers at him.

* * *

"I don't appreciate you gossiping about me to old ladies in another language," James grumbled as they arrived at the car after a morning at Carlos' church that Valentine's Day morning. James had met Carlos' parents, who honestly thought that Carlos was dating Logan, so weren't surprised to hear that their son was actually gay. Mr. Garcia pulled the whole "I'm a scary cop" thing at first, but Carlos called him out, while Mrs. Garcia was her usual nice self. Will spent the morning in the laps of numerous Latino women, having no idea what they were saying to him as they spoke Spanish. But he loved the Jesus statue, the funny language, the wooden pews, and the stained-glass windows.

"He said 'lululululu', right, Daddy?" Will said as James strapped him into his booster seat.

"You're so cute," James giggled, kissing his son's cheek. "He DID say that, didn't he?"

He closed the back door and leaned into Carlos' open window, Carlos huddled into his coat. The window, by the way, was open because the car smelled like cigarettes from the few times James smoked in there, and Carlos was trying to air it out.

"See what you're doing to my son?"

"What? Teaching him cultural diversity?" Carlos snapped, angry that James was angry about such a simple thing, although James really wasn't. All Carlos did was talk about James to some old Spanish ladies in the church! He only said nice stuff anyways.

"No. He just said a complete sentence to me. Like, a real one. And he sat through a complete church service in a different language without moving or throwing a fit. In strange women's laps, at that. He dressed himself this morning, Kendall says."

"And I did that how?"

"I dunno. But it wasn't that way until he met you. It's like… You're curing him."

"There's no cure for autism."

James sighed and tilted Carlos' chin to look out the window at him.

"Gracias," he smirked.

"Por que?" _Why?_

James looked puzzled, but got the idea.

"For helping my son. For helping me."

"Oh. De nada." _Oh. You're welcome._

"Now THAT I learned from Dora," James grinned. He looked over the hood of the car to see nobody watching, and he stole a quick peck on Carlos' lips before casually walking around the car and getting in. He hadn't been able to even touch Carlos the whole time, the church being a Catholic one. They weren't SUPPORTIVE of homosexuality, but they wouldn't kick them out if they found out, either.

* * *

"Be careful, William! Don't slip!" James called after Will as he and Fox ran ahead through the snow that covered the park.

"He's fine," Carlos assured, squeezing James' bare hand with his gloved one. James looked thoughtful for a moment before smirking.

"Remember when he couldn't even be trusted to run ahead when he was outside?" he smiled. "I guess you don't. But you know about it. Now look… He's playing nicely with the dog, he's laughing, he's staying close, he's being careful. I guess it just goes to show that they really can… IMPROVE."

"Course they can. When they're under the care of Doctor Carlos Garcia."

"God that's hot. You know that?"

Carlos grinned as they slowly walked on, hand-in-hand, James in his tweed coat and plaid scarf, bare hands (he forgot his gloves, and got tisked at for quite a while by Will, who learned that gloves are ESSENTIAL in the snow), and black converses. Carlos was a bit warmer in a parka, gloves, and a scarf.

"We can make a snowman," James said excitedly, stopping to face Carlos.

"No. No way. You don't have gloves."

"So? I'm a MAN- I can take it."

"Yeah, but you have feminine hands. I of all people know that," Carlos winked.

"Oh, you naughty boy," James giggled, arms wrapping around Carlos' waist to pull him closer. Carlos found that the real reason was to stuff his hands in Carlos' back pockets for warmth.

Their lips connected, warming James a little bit somehow.

"HEY!" Will called, and a snowball exploded on James' back.

James laughed and turned.

"I'll beat you for that!" James called, and started to race toward his son, Will giggling.

"James! Take my gloves," Carlos said as James ran.

"Gloves are for pussies!"

"Yeah!" Will called, right when James caught him and slung him over his shoulder and whirled him around. Fox yapped at their feet, tongue hanging out the side. Carlos shook his head, smirking, hands in his coat pockets.

It wasn't long before James was to his knees, making a snowman with Will, hands numb. Carlos sighed and made his way to them.

"I told you no on the snowman," Carlos said, dangling his gloves before James from behind.

"This is why I love you," James beamed, sliding the gloves over his hands and turning to his face up, lips puckered. Carlos, heart fluttering, bent to kiss him.

"Like it?" Will asked Carlos cutely. So far it was only a big ball, but Carlos grinned anyways.

"I love it, buddy," he said, hands on James' shoulders. Will beamed and went back to work patting snow onto the ball.

"We better hurry, Will. It's getting late and we still need to get some dinner," James said, leaning his head back into Carlos' lower stomach. "What do you want to eat?"

"Pizza."

In half an hour, a short two-tiered snowman was made with a gravel face. Carlos took a picture of father and son beside their work and they were off.

* * *

James sighed and pushed the DVD into the player.

"I like McQueen," Will jabbered on to Carlos, who was putting a slice of pizza onto a plate for him. They were sitting on the living room floor, and were given a choice of movies to watch. Of course Will chose "McQueen!", or the movie "Cars".

"I meant to take a hammer to that damn movie," James grunted as he sat on Carlos' other side. He took a bite of a slice of pizza without even getting a plate.

"I think you secretly love it," Carlos said smartly.

"I can recite every line. I'm not even kidding. I'm surprised the disk hasn't caught fire with how many times we've played it. But at least it keeps his attention."

"Carlos! It's McQueen!" Will said excitedly, pointing to the TV as the red car zoomed on the racetrack.

"He knows, Will. He's only seen this a billion times," James retorted.

"Daddy says those are whores," Will said simply, pointing as two of Lightening McQueen's groupies showed up. Carlos' eyes widened and he turned to James, punching his chest. "HEY! No hitting!"

"That's right, Will. No hitting," James said raising his brows at Carlos and rubbing his chest. "Besides, it wasn't me that taught him that. Maybe it was Kendall."

Will stared at the TV, absently eating, until Carlos cut in.

"Did you have a fun time at Daddy's house?" Carlos asked. Will's index finger shot out in a "SHHH!" gesture.

"William James!" James scolded, pausing the movie. "Don't be a little butt."

Will sighed and turned to Carlos. So sassy.

"Yeah," he answered. "Me and Logie played."

"Man, you got to see Logan? I haven't even seen Logan in a few days," Carlos said, impressed.

"Yeah. Gave Daddy kisses."

James went still, eyes on Will. Carlos laughed a little bit, figuring Logan probably gave Kendall kisses on the cheek, like he did with everyone.

"Mouth," Will said simply. "Daddy touched Logie's ass."

Carlos was sure James would say something about the use of the word "ass", but he didn't.

"Did Logan stay the night in Daddy's room?" James pressed. Carlos elbowed him.

"James! It's none of our business," he hissed.

"Did he?" James asked again.

"He sleeped with Daddy," Will nodded. "Me, too. I got scared."

James smiled, letting out a relieved breath. He had no idea why he was so relieved. It didn't matter to him whether Kendall and Logan had sex or not. He nodded and started the movie again.

Carlos was glad to see that other than the urgency to get information, James was unaffected by the news of the new relationship. He let a hand lay on James' inner thigh, as James was leaned against the couch, legs crossed and sprawled out before him. It was a general gesture that he did, just showing that he wanted some sort of contact.

James smirked and pulled Carlos to him by the waist, kissing his fuzzy hair and tossing the rest of his pizza back into the box. Carlos grinned up at him, and their faces got centimeters away. It was going to be a cute kiss, alright. The kind of kiss Carlos lived for.

"Mah name's Mator. Like TOmater? 'Sept without the TUH," James said in a country accent with Mator on the TV, right when Carlos was sure he was going to kiss him. Carlos burst into laughter, shouldering James. James giggled, too, and they turned back to the movie.

"I told you I knew every line," James laughed. "I have to make a phone call."

Carlos looked up at him, confused, and this time a got a quick peck on the lips before James got up.

"Relax. I'll be back."

James stepped out onto the back porch, sitting on the stairs in the dark. He scrolled through his few contacts, and pressed "Kendall". He had to call him. Had to talk to him about his new relationship. Needed confirmation, maybe.

As the phone rang, James lit a cigarette and took a long drag.

"This isn't a good time," Kendall answered, voice strained. "Someone better be dying."

In the background were muffled giggles, giving James the chills.

"Kendall, are you fucking Logan? Tell me straight up," James blurted. To his surprise, Kendall laughed.

"You mean on a regular basis or just right now?"

"God! Are you fucking him NOW?"

"Well I COULD be."

"I need to talk to you."

"James! Fricking call me in like… An hour! I'm busy!"

"It won't take long. Please? It's important."

Kendall groaned dramatically and James guessed he pressed the speaker to his chest as he spoke to Logan. A few doors opened and closed, then James guessed Kendall was on his balcony.

"I hope you know that whatever you say, I'll tell Logan," Kendall said, and James knew he, too, lit a cigarette.

"It's fine. I don't care. But… Will told us some stuff and I had to call and confirm. You and Logan are… Like… Together?"

"Yeah," Kendall said boredly.

"Did you guys have sex with him over?" James asked accusingly.

"No! Of course not! James, I'm the one who enforced the rule that there's no sex when Will is around!"

"Okay! Don't yell at me!"

"Is that all you wanted?" Kendall asked impatiently. "Not that I don't LOVE talking to you, but there's a half-naked fruit loop in my bed presently and I'd love to get back to that."

"You don't have to tell me about it," James hissed. "I don't CARE."

"Sure sounds like you don't care," Kendall said sarcastically.

"It's just… Difficult."

"Are you KIDDING me?" Kendall growled. "Know what's difficult? Coming home to a fiancé who you missed like fuck, only to find out he's been cheating on you! Having to break up your perfect family and having to transport your son back and forth! Being alone! I hate it! So I'm finally moving on, and now you're mad? You have no RIGHT to be mad! Or jealous, or to want me back, or to want me to not be happy, or to think you're going through a difficult time! You made your choice! Boo-fucking-hoo, you have a sexy-ass Latino hanging onto you like a leech, who's an amazing father and who I'm SURE is fantastic in bed! POOR JAMES! So just step off and let me be happy, too! FUCK! You were fine until you found out that I was moving on! Know what your problem is? You can't stand for me to not be stuck on you anymore! You love to be the center of all desire! Well guess what! You're not! Not for me, not for Logan. So get over it!"

James was silent, jaw set, lips in a tight line, staring out into the snowy yard, head cocked. The general body language he used when he was being told off and he just wanted to hit something.

He heard Kendall take in a deep breath through his nose and rush it out through his mouth.

"It felt REALLY fucking good to say that finally," he said.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Kendall. I don't know how you expect me to fix this," James said angrily.

Kendall's voice was gentle as he answered.

"I know you hate to be yelled at, and it wasn't fair for me to say all that," he said softly. "I'm sorry, James. Can we start over?"

"Fuck you."

With that, the phone call was ended and the phone was chucked into the yard, making a hole in the powdery snow.

"FUCK!" James yelled, standing up and kicking the railing. The door opened and Carlos stepped out, looking confused. "I HATE HIM!" James screamed shrilly, gripping his hair.

"James! Calm down!" Carlos hissed.

James didn't even look down at Carlos as he stormed inside.

"DADDY! It's Doc! Look!" Will said excitedly, pointing to the TV.

"I know, Will! I've seen the damn movie a hundred times!" James exploded, storming past the boy and into the bathroom, slamming the door closed.

Carlos came inside to a teary-eyed Will clinging to his legs. He tossed the wet, frozen cell phone he found in the snow onto the couch. He picked Will up, and the boy buried his face into his shoulder, sniffling.

"JAMES DIAMOND, COME OUT HERE AND FIX WHATEVER YOU DID TO THIS BOY!" Carlos called angrily, rubbing Will's back soothingly. He laid his cheek on the top of Will's head as he bounced him, trying to calm him. For an autistic boy, he was taking whatever happened very well.

As soon as he heard the framed picture hanging in the bathroom crash to the floor, he sat Will on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, and told him to stay.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Carlos called, banging on the white wooden door.

"I don't wanna hurt you! GO AWAY!"

"James!"

The click of the door unlocking sounded and Carlos opened the door to see James there, forehead on the wall beside the door, fists against the plaster.

"What happened?" Carlos demanded. "Why is Will out there sobbing? What did you do?"

"I just snapped at him," James growled dismissively.

"Okay. So why did you throw your hundred-dollar phone into the snow?" Carlos asked.

"Can we not talk about this?"

"Hi, James. My name is Carlos. I'm a THERAPIST. Tell me what happened."

James told Carlos everything, top to bottom, getting reheated the whole time.

"I hate him! I don't want Will ever seeing him again!" James finished, pounding a fist into the wall and cracking it slightly.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do!"

Carlos reached forward, and at the contact to James' arm, James jumped back, ready for a fight. Carlos' brows raised and his arms crossed in challenge.

"I didn't mean that," James said almost pleadingly. Carlos nodded in acceptance and stepped forward, seeing that James had snapped out of it a little.

"I think you're just mad because you know he's right."

James was silent, eyes on the floor.

"It hurts, you know. That you're more worried about him than me. I'm not trying to seem needy or whatever, but he's your past. I'm your NOW. And… If you're gonna just be up his ass all the time, then tell me. I'll go home and leave you alone for a little while," Carlos said seriously. This seemed to get James' attention.

"No! Please don't. I'm over him, I swear to Jesus!"

"I know you are. But you need to let him go. Let him make his own decisions."

James took a deep breath and sat on the floor against the tub.

" You're right. As usual," James reached out and pulled Carlos into his lap, cheek on his shoulder and arms around him. "Logan deserves love, and I know Kendall has a lot of it to give. That he NEEDS to give."

"I'm happy for them. Logan… He's my best friend. And he used to have fuck buddies over all the time, but stopped when he met Kendall. One time, just a week or two ago, Logan had actually come into my room crying. He didn't say anything, just laid down in my bed and cuddled up to me, crying like a kid. So I rolled over and hugged him and rubbed his back until he fell asleep, and I didn't question it. Do you know what that was about?"

"What?"

"He was lonely. That's what he told me the next morning. That night, for some reason, he just wanted arms around him and a heartbeat to listen to, but there was nobody. There never WAS anybody. He wanted someone to hold him till he fell asleep- someone who loved him. So he came in and slept with me, because I love him and he knew I'd hold him through the night when he was having a hard time. It broke my heart to hear that from him."

James was silent, listening intently.

"He used to get his satisfaction from sleeping around and flirting with guys at the store. Cause at the end of the day, he'd come home to me. We'd eat together and talk about our days and do dishes together and sit on the couch and fall asleep to the sound of the TV at the end of it all- like a couple. And he got the sexual part of it all from the random guys. But after he met Kendall, he stopped with the guys. And I stopped being around so much, because of you. So he got lonely. I was worried about him. I'm glad that he and Kendall decided to finally get together. I just hope Logan doesn't get hurt."

"You know, Logan's a lot more than he leads on," James said thoughtfully.

"I know. He's a deep person, but you'd never know it."

"I'm glad he has someone like you. Someone who understands him."

"I need him just as much as he needs me," Carlos smiled a little.

"I guess what got me so mad was the fact that they were about to have sex." James said suddenly. Carlos looked back at him, but James' eyes didn't shift. "It's like… Even though I have someone that's better for me than he was, I still feel like he belongs to me. Somehow. And it's not even that I want to do him again. It's just… The thought of him doing things with other people…"

"There's a scientific name for that, but I don't remember it," Carlos said simply. "It's an instinct that everyone has but is stronger in some people. Just like thinking about Melanie with another guy would have sent you seething a few years ago. And the thought of me with anyone else would make you murderous. You're just territorial, I guess."

"It's so cool having a therapist boyfriend who understands my brain and knows that he shouldn't be mad about how it works on its own," James said thankfully, finally lifting his head to look at Carlos.

"Yeah. Well when you start yelling his name when we're in bed, THEN we have a problem."

"Never gonna happen."

Carlos hummed lovingly as their lips connected.

"Still gotta make peace with Will and Kendall now," he said after they parted.

"Can't we just make out for a while?" James whined.

"Maybe later," Carlos laughed, getting up and pulling James to his feet.

"But Will's probably just watching his movie by now and Kendall's having sex and doesn't even care," James pouted. Carlos smirked and placed a peck on that pouting bottom lip before going to clean up.

"Will?" James called as he exited the bathroom. Will was curled up on the couch, Fox in his arms, absently watching the end of the movie. His hazel eyes looked up at his tall father as he knelt beside him. Will sat up, knees against James' chest.

"You know Doc Hudson's my favorite character, right?" James smiled, which made Will smile a little, too, and nod. "I didn't mean to make you upset. But your daddy just made me really mad. You know how he does that sometimes. You know I hate yelling at you, so I'm sorry."

"S'okay," Will mumbled sadly. James smiled and wiped the salty tears from Will's lashes and pulled him to the ground to hug him.

"I love you, Will. You know that."

"Love you."

James turned his face and kissed Will's cheek roughly, making Will squeal and giggle.

To nobody's surprise, Kendall didn't answer when called.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kendall blew smoke through his hooked nose calmly as he ground out his cigarette and entered the apartment again. Logan was nowhere in sight, so he guessed he was still in the bedroom. He hated to admit it, but Kendall was a little bit bothered by the conversation, and needed Logan's comfort.

He found Logan laying in the bed, shirtless, in jeans, an arm behind his head as he watched TV. He said nothing as Kendall spread Logan's legs, laid on his stomach between them, and laid his cheek on Logan's soft stomach.

"Everything okay, sexy?" Logan asked softly, stroking Kendall's hair.

"Just same ole James, I guess," Kendall sighed. "He's pissed at me for this and that, and none of it makes sense. This time it's that I'm with you now. I yelled at him for a while, telling him he has no right to be mad about it, and he got pissed off and hung up on me. Don't know how I ever fell for him."

"I guess it's good that he's with Los, right? Los is a therapist."

"Yeah. But it's fine. I'm not worried about it. Carlos'll knock some sense into him and everything'll be okay again."

Logan smiled and looked back at the TV, deciding that little bit of conversation and the general comfort-seeking position Kendall had chosen was enough. Kendall would fall asleep there probably, and that would be it. He guessed he wasn't getting lucky after all.

XXXX

Ten minutes later, the TV was off and the two were beneath the blankets. Logan burrowed into the warmth that was Kendall's body and arms. His cheek was pressed against the unbelievably sexy patch of dirty-blonde hair on Kendall's chest, Kendall's finger lightly tracing up and down Logan's spine. They decided that the mood was ruined, but they could still sleep together.

Kendall was enjoying it just as much. He loved having someone smaller than himself to hold. Someone soft and perhaps slightly tubby, instead of hard and muscular and hard to cuddle with. Someone who looked amazing at the end of the day, in a weird way, with his usually-neat hair messed up, his eyeliner slightly smeared, his mouth with stubble around it, his glasses tossed somewhere on the floor, and his black eyes innocent and loving.

"I've never slept with someone before. Like, just SLEPT. I'm excited," Logan said innocently.

"Then you've never done it right," Kendall said, moving his head to kiss the top of Logan's hair. "This is the best part of being together."

Logan hummed in approval and sleepiness.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" he asked.

"Of course. Unless I'm making you breakfast."

"Oh God. WHY would James ever let you go?" Logan groaned happily. Gosh- Kendall would stay through the night AND make him breakfast?

"I'm glad he did, though," Kendall laughed. "Go to sleep- you're exhausted."

"Just promise that if you wake up first, you don't stare at me sleeping like a creep. Okay?"

"Awe. No fun," Kendall joked.

"You got a voicemail while you were in the bathroom," Logan said, remembering the phone buzzing for a while before a message was left. "From James."

"I'll listen to it later," Kendall said dismissively. "I know he's apologizing. He always does after he loses his temper."

* * *

Carlos stood at James' bathroom sink, removing his contacts when James appeared behind him, arms around him.

"Will's in bed," James said, kissing Carlos' neck and bare shoulder.

"Okay, hold on. First, I have my finger in my eyeball, and I suggest you don't make me poke it out. Second, I know where this is going and I have work in the morning."

"Doesn't mean I can't try," James sang, continuing to kiss Carlos' shoulder. Carlos rolled his eyes and slipped on his glasses.

"I can't be running around, trying to contain screaming autistic kids, with a sore ass and no voice," Carlos laughed, tilting his head to give James better access.

"What if I had the sore ass and we both had no voice?" James asked flirtatiously.

"Tempting. But it's late. And Will's just next door."

"We can be quiet," James whispered.

"Doubtful. I know how you are," Carlos laughed. James grinned and looked at Carlos through the mirror with a wink.

"Daddy?" The voice was quiet and innocent in the bedroom.

"I thought you were sleeping, Will," James called. Will appeared in the door in his PJ's and bare feet. James looked at him with his cheek on Carlos' hair.

"Can I sleep here?"

"No."

"Why do you want to sleep here, buddy?" Carlos asked sympathetically, elbowing James in the ribs.

"It's cold," Will said pathetically.

"Damn. I thought Kendall fixed the draft," James sighed. "Okay. Go lay down."

Will disappeared into the bedroom and James let go of Carlos, rid of all hope of any action that night.

"It always gets cold in his room during the winter. There's a crazy draft in there and I THOUGHT Kendall fixed it last year, but apparently not. It bothers Will a lot, but you get that. Change in temperature gets to him sometimes."

They returned to the bedroom to find Will curled up in the thick blanket, waiting. James turned out the lights, the TV lighting the faces of Carlos and Will in the bed.

"My boys," James smirked, climbing beneath the blankets on Will's other side. Will cuddled up to him and Carlos grinned.

"If this were the day of our first appointment, I'da never thought in a million years that I'd be here right here, right now, under these circumstances. I'da said 'No way! He's practically married. I can fantasize, but that'll never happen!' But yet, here I am. The hell?"

James grinned and leaned his head forward to kiss Carlos, an arm reached over Will's shoulder to drape on Carlos' side.

* * *

_(James' message on Kendall's phone)_

_"Hey. I know you know I'm apologizing. Um… So there's not much to say. I got pissed off because you were making too much sense. The usual. You know I hate to be proven wrong… Anyways, everything you said was true, I guess. Kendall's right- as usual. You're always right and I know it. I talked to Carlos about my whole reaction to the news, and he said it's some scientific shit, but I don't care. Say hey to Logan for me… And I hope he takes care of you. I guess it all worked out in the end, didn't it? We both found someone better for US than each other. I hope sometime in the future we can go on double dates and gossip about sex and stuff. Okay… Bye, I guess."_

* * *

**So the message might seem random, but it's relevant to understand the last chapter, I think. Maybe. Probably. **

**Thanks to "Anonymous Syd", for the idea of Will telling James and Carlos about the Kogan relationship. I like it. :D**

**I want to do another "mature" story like this one. Does anyone have any good ideas for topics? PM or review if you do. I like writing about them as adults on more serious matters than just teen love.**

**If you read all my other stuff, you know I'm gonna be gone for a long time. I'm going to Niagra Falls for my sister's wedding, cause gay marriage isn't legal where I live, and I'm gonna be there till Saturday night, I'll be back then. I get out of a shitload of school and band, so that's fun. :D Anyways, just telling you so that if you PM me or review a question, that's why I don't respond. And I'm not gonna be posting anything in a while- won't be able to write. But when I DO write, I'll make it quick. Or try, at least. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay. So this is quite a fast-forward, but you should have seen it coming. I do a fast forward for all my last-chapters. I think it's important that you guys see the outcome of the characters, especially Will, and see what happened to them all. **

* * *

James in the bleachers of the high school gym, Carlos on his left and Kendall on his right- Logan on Kendall's other side. Mrs. Diamond, Mr. and Mrs. Garcia, Mrs. Knight, and Katie were all in the row below theirs. Honestly, both Kendall and James were trying not to cry. This was a big occasion… They never EVER thought their son would come to be the young man he is now, getting his high school diploma.

"Don't be sad. Be proud. Just remember how he was when we first met- when he was four years old and barely able to speak two words. Now look at him," Carlos said encouragingly to his husband as he laid his head on his shoulder comfortingly. Their eyes turned to Will, sitting in his chair in his dark blue cap and gown, staring idly at the banners on the gym wall. He was eighteen now, and looked exactly like James did at that age. He was very tall, very handsome, and very charismatic, despite his low speech advancement.

Yes, James remembered those days. When Will's autism was so out of hand that he needed therapeutic help for it. But now Will was just like any other kid his age- he loved to hang out with friends, text, be on the internet, and he loved- LOVED- girls. His speech still wasn't up to par, but it was enough to pass. Just a little bit better than how it was at four years old. Hey- autism wasn't just something you got rid of, after all. Only improved on.

"Did you ever think he'd be sitting down there today, acting the way he acts, being the way he is?" Carlos asked, looking up from his position on James' shoulder.

"Honestly? No way. Did you?"

"Oh yeah. I knew he'd turn out this way."

"What if we had never met?" James asked thoughtfully. "I guarantee Will wouldn't be down there now. Maybe he'd be in Special Ed. Maybe he'd be held back a year or two."

Will was in Special Education through elementary school because of his low speech abilities, but soon they found that he played well with the other kids and they didn't seem to mind that he couldn't talk like they could. So they put him in normal classes, where Will had some troubles learning, but got tutoring. Carlos assured his fathers that some of his learning disability was the fact that Will was tremendously distracted by girls.

"You STILL believe it's me that 'cured' him? That's silly, James, and you know it."

"I don't think it's silly. I think it's true. I mean, you didn't CURE him, but you… Completed him somehow. I dunno. Whatever you did, thank you."

"Shh- they're about to call his name," Kendall hissed. Carlos and James looked down to see that Will's row had gotten up and Will was next. Mrs. Garcia had gone down to take pictures.

"William James Diamond," the principal announced, and Will went up to get his diploma. He waved at the crowd with a dazzling smile, which he picked up from his father, and moved on.

"Oh God. He's… He's like an adult now," Kendall groaned emotionally, a tear escaping his eye. Right when James felt his eyes welling up, Will looked up at him, right into his soul, and grinned and waved as Mrs. Garcia took a picture of him. James let out a choked laugh and waved back, the tear finally escaping.

"Awe, poor baby," Logan giggled, wiping Kendall's tears away and kissing his cheek dramatically. Kendall laughed a little and sniffled.

"Shut up, Fruit. You saw nothing," he said. No, he never had dropped his nickname for Logan. Even when Logan had dyed the bleached strip in his hair to the color of the rest of it. Even when Logan stopped wearing eyeliner and got real glasses that worked. Even when Logan looked like any other guy, Kendall still called him "Fruit", or "Fruit Loop". He made sure to call him that in his vows at their wedding.

"Not like I haven't seen it before," Logan said comfortingly.

Carlos, however, said nothing about James' tears. Mostly because he himself had let a few tears fall. But he also knew that James was embarrassed about crying and would die if he knew Carlos saw. Even though James had cried on their wedding day when they said their vows.

* * *

"Dad!" Will called, and both Kendall and James turned to the sound of the deeper voice. They grinned when they saw Will trotting toward them, then when he crashed into them in a hug.

"Congrats, big guy," Kendall laughed.

"You cried," Will said slyly as he backed away. He had learned that if he spoke in short and to the point sentences, it was easier. But when he had a lot to say, he paused a lot to think, and got flustered with himself. He was talking to James, who had to stop himself from sobbing like a baby in the stands.

"Of course I cried! My baby is all grown up!" James said jokingly, taking his son under his arm.

"It's so scary how alike they look," Carlos noted beside Kendall. Everyone nodded. Really the only difference between father and son was about half an inch, where James was a bit taller, and Will's longer hair. Other than that, Will's nose was a bit different.

"Better not cut your hair, you might get an unwelcome surprise from your step-daddy," Logan giggled. Carlos reached behind Kendall to punch his best friend.

"Um- can I…" Will paused, thinking of words, talking to James. "Go to Val… Val's… her…" Will's brows furrowed and his face turned red with blush and anger. Normally he would be able to say it, no sweat, but he was excited and distracted, making it hard. "Go to Val's…"

"Hey!" Came a peppy voice as a short, cute blonde in a white cap and gown pranced up. Valery was Will's girlfriend. It started when they met in some class and became friends and he asked her to come over and explain something to James and Carlos. Something about ordering things for graduation. And he knew he would never be able to say it all. So she did, and she stayed for dinner. It happened a lot that year- Valery coming over. She was really patient with him and always waited for him to say what he needed to say, helping him along the way. She really idolized Carlos, too, and even job shadowed him once. Somewhere along the line they became a couple. Everyone knew that Will was a charmer and a chick magnet, but honestly they figured all the girls were to shallow to date him. James was just glad Will found Valery. Logan and Kendall liked to joke that it was by some crazy miracle that Will wasn't gay. He was, after all, basically raised to be. With four father figures and only Carlos' parents being a heterosexual couple, it was strange that Will was so into girls.

"Can I… Go to… Val's…" Will was still trying to get that sentence out.

"Don't hurt yourself, cupcake," Valery said, looping her arm around his and leaning into him.

"Help?" he pleaded.

"Party," she said patiently.

"Can I go… To Val's… p-PARTY?" Will asked James.

"When?" Kendall asked.

"It's at seven. At my house- I was wondering if he could come and help set up," Valery said, picking lint off of Will's sleeve. One thing James loved about Val is that she wasn't with Will because she thought he needed her all the time, so she was doing charity. Valery genuinely cared about and loved Will, on a deeper level than friendship. And Will genuinely loved Val, too. They kissed and held hands and all that junk. If Val wasn't such a nice girl, James would be sure that they had sex, too. Will was quite the lady's man. He WAS a Diamond, after all.

"You're gonna leave us alone?" James groaned.

"PLEASE?" Will begged.

"I'll make sure he's gone by midnight, James," Val offered. Yes, Will could drive. It was a bit scary at first, but he got the hang of it.

"Okay. I'm trusting you, Val. Don't let him do anything stupid. He's MY son, after all. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried. Meaning all bedroom doors open, no alcohol, no skinny dipping."

"When have I ever let him do anything stupid?" Val laughed. Will's eyes glowed as he heard her laugh, and he looked down at her. They just stared at one another for a second before Val got to her toes to kiss his cheek. Will, being the sly mother fucker he was, turned his head just in time to get a kiss on the lips.

Val's eyes grew and she blushed, looking at Will's fathers and seeing that all four of the men had seen. She knew they didn't mind that they kissed, but she still got embarrassed.

"Bye!" Will said cheerfully, taking Val's hand. James watched as they walked into the crowd. The people parted just in time for him to see Will and Val kissing in the midst of it all- Will's hands drifting to her butt, but Val quickly correcting him. James knew his son was a horny bastard- it was no surprise.

"That boy, I swear," Kendall laughed, rolling his eyes. "I'm just glad that Val isn't as horny as him, or we'd be grandpas already."

James smirked and took Carlos under his arm.

"Well… You guys wanna hit O'Charley's, then?" he asked.

"Like a double date?" Logan asked excitedly.

* * *

"Carlos, you're gonna throw up," Kendall laughed from across from James, watching Carlos nibble on his third roll.

"He's always like this when we come here. He's yet to throw up in all these fourteen years," James giggled.

"Screw you ALL! These are good rolls," Carlos said smartly.

"We know, baby. Just keep doing what you do," James laughed.

Logan took a swig from his beer glass and licked the foam off of his lips to look up at Kendall.

"What're you getting?" he asked. Kendall bit his lip, eyes scanning the menu.

"Bacon burger," Kendall said with finality, putting the menu down. Logan's brows shot up- Kendall normally ate healthy. "What? I don't have hockey to eat well for this year- I'm getting whatever the fuck I want."

"I didn't say anything," Logan said in surrender.

"You're giving me that judgy Logan look."

"What? THIS judgy Logan look?" Logan gave Kendall a dramatic "Da fuck did you just say?" look, and grinned.

"That's the one."

Before Logan could argue back, the waitress was there and they had to order.

"What do you think Will's doing right about now?" James asked the group after she was gone.

"It's six thirty. I'd say… Making out with lil miss Valery Sunshine," Kendall said smartly.

"You know, that's something that just gets me," Logan said matter-of-factly. "All the girls just LOVE him- until they find out that he's BARELY autistic. But Val… She loves that about him. But she doesn't treat him like he's special or like he's a burden or a child… She treats him like her boyfriend. I just can't believe that. It's amazing that he gets the experience to be in love, you know?"

"I agree. I love it," Carlos nodded as he reached for another roll, only to find that they were all gone. "It's hard to find a girl that's so… GOOD with him. Who doesn't treat him different."

"Yeah. It was hard as hell to find a guy who doesn't do that to me, too," Logan giggled.

"It's difficult," Kendall joked.

"But I'm glad that she's a clean girl. Otherwise I really do think that she'd be pregnant by now. I know how Will is- he's just like I was his age before Melanie. He's a charmer- just like he was when he was a kid. He knows he's a pretty boy. I have no doubt in my mind he's TRIED to get farther with Val."

Carlos hummed in agreement as he took a sip of his beer.

* * *

Will laid on Val's bed, hands behind his head, stating at the ceiling with their glow-in-the-dark stars on it.

"I brought you here to HELP me," Val said as she entered the room. "No thanks to you, everything's ready. What were you even doing in here?"

"Look through that," Will said, pointing to Val's underwear drawer. Val grinned and rolled her eyes, plopping down on the bed beside him.

"I know you weren't."

"I didn't. Promise."

Val rolled over and put an arm over Will's hard chest and stomach. She knew that he and Kendall and James and sometimes Carlos worked out together on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

"I love you, Val," Will said softly, turning his head to look at her.

"You do?"

Will's eyes lit up. Val loved the way that sometimes he was so childish- so innocent. He nodded.

"Well I love you, too," she grinned, and he kissed her excitedly. The thing that most girls didn't get was that Will was simply a boy. Sure- they thought he was hot and charismatic, but then he talked and they knew something was wrong. It scared them away. But really, Will was a boy- just like the rest of them. A boy who had hormones and loved hugs and kisses and had opinions. And kissing him was just like kissing anyone else, except better. Will had grown up in households of love. He was loved, his parents were loved, and he loved everyone who raised him. He was taught that love was a powerful tool, and he used it.

Val completely understood how Will's father had gotten a girl pregnant at this age. He had told her that Will was just like he was in high school- physically and sexually. And Will tried to discretely strip her clothes off, tried to get her in the mood, tried to close the door when they were alone in her room. He WAS a horny guy, and Val guessed James hadn't had a girlfriend with limits at this age.

Before she knew it, Will was on top of her, kissing her.

"Will-"

"Shhh. I love you," Will said. He had learned this from Logan, actually. When Logan didn't get what he wanted from Kendall, he would play the "I love you" card, and since Kendall, even after fourteen years, was still crazy for Logan, he normally gave in.

"That doesn't work on me." Yet Val made no move to stop the flow of kisses.

"Doesn't it?" Will's lips moved to Val's neck.

"My dad's downstairs," Val breathed.

"We'll be quiet."

"Valery! Your guests are here!" Val's father called from downstairs. He was leaving for a party of his own.

"C'mon, baby. Get up- people are here," Val said with finality. Will backed up a little to give her a little pout. "You almost got me that time. Kudos to you."

Val slipped from beneath Will to prance out of the room to great her guests. Damn. Normally the whole "we'll be quiet" thing worked when his father wanted Carlos to do dirty things and Carlos argued that Will was right next door. They assumed Will didn't hear when they talked with the door open, but he did from the room he had had for basically all his life. He had learned a lot from that open door.

* * *

"I think I see a grey," Logan said smartly, sitting on Kendall on their bed. He reached through the sea of dirty blonde on Kendall's head to pull on a silver hair.

"Ow! Assface!" Kendall laughed, swatting Logan away. "I'm sure I have more than that. I'm almost forty," he added with a pout.

"Yeah. I'm still twenty-five, though," Logan said proudly.

"Cause you dye your hair and shit. And cause you're just adorable- with your cute glasses and your lip ring."

"I never knew you thought the lip ring was cute."

"I do. When it's cold outside and we kiss, sometimes it's frozen and it gets stuck to my lip, so I have to add a little tongue to unstick myself," Kendall winked.

"I think I need to turn down the thermostat, then," Logan grinned.

"Or you could just come here and we can pretend it's cold."

Logan hummed in approval as he bent down to kiss Kendall. He had forgotten what other lips felt and tasted like after fourteen years.

He loved the way that when they were in this position, Kendall was very quick at insinuating if he wanted to go further. And this time, Logan knew it as soon as Kendall's hands grabbed his ass and pulled him closer.

"Oh God- how long's it been?" Kendall groaned.

"A week."

"That's entirely too long."

Logan's lips moved to Kendall's neck, sending a whimper from the blonde.

"Do the thing," Kendall pleaded.

"What thing?"

"LOGAN! You know! The THING!"

"Oh… THIS thing?" Logan asked innocently as he slammed himself down to meet Kendall's crotch and grind on it. Kendall moaned and hissed, his neck arching.

"That thing."

Logan giggled, continuing the activity as he kissed Kendall's neck. Suddenly, in the midst of Kendall's ecstasy, his cell phone rang.

_Will_

"This better be good," Kendall answered, biting his lip to keep from moaning.

"Mister Knight? There's something wrong with Will and I'm scared and I can't control him and I'm afraid he's gonna hurt someone and please help," Came Val's voice.

"Huh?"

"PLEASE HURRY!"

The line went dead and Kendall groaned in frustration this time.

"Get offa me, Loge. I have to go get Will," he grumbled, easily getting up and buttoning his mysteriously unbuttoned pants.

"Wassa matter, sexy?"

"I think Will's throwing a tantrum and Val called me and said he's gonna hurt someone. I have to go get him."

"Why didn't they call James?" Logan groaned.

"Cause she knows I'll go easy on Will. James'll whoop his ass like there's no tomorrow and yell and scream at him for a week if he's drunk or something," Kendall explained. "Are you coming?"

Logan jumped up and hurried to catch up with Kendall.

* * *

When Kendall and Logan got into the house, the teenagers inside were silent and wide-eyed, looking at something a room, the door open. Kendall hurried to where the eyes were, knowing it was Will.

Will stood at a wall, forehead pressed to it, kicking it and squealing in anger. Val set on the bed, arms crossed stubbornly.

"HEY! YOU'RE GONNA BREAK THE GOD DAMN WALL AND I'M GONN HAVE TO PAY FOR IT!" Kendall said in his "I'm big, bad, scary Dad" voice.

"GO AWAY!" Will screamed at the wall. Logan went to Val to make sure she was okay, which she was besides being angry that Will was throwing a tantrum and wouldn't stop.

Kendall roughly took Will's shoulder and turned him around.

"What's going on?" he growled. Will's nostrils flared and his eyes were fiery- Kendall could smell alcohol on his breath.

"I DIDN'T KISS HER!" Will yelled, face flushed with anger. "I DIDN'T, DAD!"

"Don't yell at me, William James. Calm the fuck down," Kendall said sternly.

"Dad! Val- Brittany- outside- I didn't!"

Kendall looked to Val for assistance.

"Someone told me he kissed Brittany outside and I asked him about it and what he said was kind of sketchy so I didn't believe him and he got out of control. He was on the floor for a while."

"Will, are you throwing a tantrum? You're eighteen years old, use your damn WORDS!"

"I CAN'T!" Will yelled, tears in his eyes.

"Don't yell at me!"

"DAD! I didn't do it!" Will said gentler.

"Explain."

"She- SHE-"

"Who?"

"Brittany. She- Vally, I didn't do it- SHE-"

"She WHAT Will? Have you been drinking?"

"SHE KISSED ME!"

"She did?" Val asked softly.

"Yes!"

Kendall rolled his eyes, seeing this was going to turn into a heartfelt teen romance scene, and shoved his son in front of him.

"C'mon, Fruit. Going home," he grunted to Logan.

"No! Wanna stay!" Will pleaded, whirling around.

"We're gonna call your father and make sure he knows you've been drinking," Kendall said smartly.

"NO! DAD, PLEASE!"

"You failed us, Val. You said you wouldn't let him," Kendall sighed, turning his son around again.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Knight. I didn't know he did it."

"DAD! DON'T TELL HIM!" Will pleaded as he was plowed out of the room. "HE'LL KILL ME!"

"That's the point."

Everyone stared at Will, being pushed out, screaming, by his gay hockey-player dad, followed by his flaming gay step-dad.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" James was yelling as soon as Will was in the door to James' and Carlos' house. Will's head was bowed, followed by Kendall looking smug- Logan beneath his arm. "YOU'RE BARELY A LEGAL ADULT AND YOU GO OFF AND GET DRUNK?"

"I'm not drunk," Will said softly.

"How much did you drink?" Carlos asked, more alarmed than angry.

"Only a beer!"

"WELL THAT'S ONE TOO MANY, MISTER! I TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED VAL! IT'S GONNA TAKE A LONG TIME TO GAIN THAT TRUST BACK!" James raged, only a foot from his son.

"Dad!"

"No! DON'T 'DAD' ME! WHAT ELSE DID YOU DO?"

"Nothing!"

"I beg to differ," Kendall added.

"What did he do?" Carlos asked.

"He kissed another girl," Kendall said smugly.

"I didn't!" Will said, looking up at James, fear in his eyes. "I didn't, Dad!"

But James' eyes had already gone fiery, his fists clenched.

"WE DO NOT PUT UP WITH CHEATING IN THIS FAMILY!" James screeched. Although he himself was once guilty of cheating, he didn't support it. He and Kendall had agreed- Will was lucky enough to find love. And if he ever abused that, there would be consequences. As mentioned before- love was a serious matter in the family. "IF YOU'RE GONNA ABUSE WHAT YOU HAVE, I THINK YOU NEED TO BE GROUNDED!"

"Dad! I didn't!" Will pleaded, on the verge of tears. Everyone can agree that James got extremely scary when angry, and Will cried every time he was yelled at by James in particular. He could handle being screamed at by Kendall (or Logan or Carlos, although that rarely ever happened), but not by James. It had been that way since he was a kid.

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!"

"James!" Logan said strongly, knocking James out of his roll and bringing his eyes up to Logan. "He really didn't. It was the girl who kissed him."

James looked back at Will, whose lip was quivering, eyes filled with tears, as he nodded.

"Will, you haven't thrown a tantrum in fourteen years. What happened?" Carlos asked, a calming hand on James' shoulder.

"Val said she- she was gonna-" Will struggled, tears spilling from his eyes. "DUMP me!"

Carlos' brows shot up.

"Scared me," Will said. "She didn't, though."

"You should have used your words," Carlos said gently.

"I tried! So much to say!" Will pleaded. "Couldn't."

Everyone was silent for a while.

"Fuck autism," Will grumbled, wiping tears from his face. Kendall couldn't help but smirk. Will had been a potty mouth since he was four.

"Don't say 'fuck'," James said simply.

"Go to bed, Will. We'll talk about a punishment tomorrow," Carlos said tiredly. Will nodded shamefully and made for the hallway. He had respected and listened to Carlos like he was a father since day one. Logan, too, although Logan wasn't much on telling Will what to do. James stopped him with a hand.

"You should be glad you've got three nice dads and only one who'll rip you a new one," James said sternly. Will nodded- not daring speak. "But… I only do it cause I love you. You're my son- my own flesh and blood- and I love you more than anything. Got that? All I see is the possibility of you getting drunk and falling down the stairs and breaking your neck. I can't always be there to protect you."

"Don't need you to be."

James was silent for a moment.

"You're an adult now. We've done all we can. By this point, it's all you. You can't use your disability as an excuse anymore- we all know you're perfectly capable of making good decisions. Got that?"

"Yeah."

"I just… I just love you. I can't even think about losing you."

Will nodded, head bowed in shame. To his surprise, James took him in a hug.

"This is strike one. You only get one," he said.

"THEN what?"

"Then… Shut up. Smart ass."

Will laughed a little and James let go of him.

"Go to bed. Your father and I will talk about what we're gonna do to you for this. And gimme your phone and keys."

Will nodded, handed over his phone and keys (although his car was still at Val's) and made his way to his room. It wasn't the first time he had been punished. Once he had been out past curfew. Another time he had gotten an F on his progress report in school.

James sighed and turned to Logan, Kendall, and Carlos.

"I think you're just so hard on him cause he's exactly like you were," Kendall said smartly.

"I KNOW that's why," James grumbled. "I did some stupid shit and I know he'll do the same things if he's not disciplined."

Carlos smirked and hugged into Logan, sleepily laying his head on his shoulder as Logan wrapped his arms around his best friend and laid his cheek on his hair.

"Thanks for going and getting him. I guess it would have gone worse if Val called me to do it," James said to Kendall.

"No problem. I guess it could have been punishment enough to push him outta that place while he was screaming bloody murder- all those kids staring at him."

James smiled a little and nodded.

"I guess a week without his car or phone'll do it?" James asked sleepily.

"A whole week with just his old men," Logan smirked.

"He loves us more than he cares to admit," Kendall said.

"Kay. Well I'll talk to you guys later?" James said.

"C'mon- get up, honey. I gotta go," Logan said softly to Carlos- who was nearly dozed away. Carlos lifted his head sleepily and allowed James to pull him backwards into a hug.

After Kendall and Logan were gone, James helped the half-asleep Carlos to their bedroom. He stopped at Will's door, which was open.

"Night, babycakes," James said gently to his son, who was in the darkness in his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Love you."

"Night. Love you." Will said quietly. James continued to the next bedroom, where Carlos collapsed on the bed, asleep. He had had a long day.

James took Carlos' shoes, socks, shirt, pants, and watch off, covering him up before doing the same to himself and turning off the lights. When he laid down, Carlos rolled over and cuddled into him- like usual, no matter how asleep he was.

"I love you," Carlos said- his deep sleepy voice cutting through the silence like a knife.

"I love you, too, baby."

"Even after fourteen years?"

"And for fourteen more. Then another fourteen. And another. Forever."

Carlos hummed and cuddled in closer.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

**I hope this was a sufficient ending! I happened to LOVE the way Will turned out. A few times I caught myself calling him "James" instead of "Will", cause in my head I had Season 2 James as Will. I thought the Val/Will post-graduation scene was cute. All of it. :D**

**So yeah. I guess that's it. **

**And if you're one of those people who HAS to know what happened after this chapter, let's assume Will was grounded like a normal teenager and blah blah but everything went back to normal cause this is Fanfic. The point of this all was to show that Will turned out to be a normal kid, but he still has some issues left over.**

**Okay. Good. Thanks for reading and I love you guys and have a nice day. :D**

**~JMLHCPKSfan**


End file.
